Ripping Off Our Chains
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: We all have our inner demons, time goes on and so do we. But for Shishi it's only the beginning. Sure her sisters and cousin Dusk are there for her, but she doesn't want to trouble them with her burdens. What happens when a certain boy she meets at her new school decides to free her from her heavy emotional shackles? What happens when she also wants to return the favor. rated T
1. Chapter 1

MCL-**Ripping Off Our Chains ** Chapter 1-**Dusk Day **

**Author Notes**: **I'm back folks with yet another story~ As promised there'll be a new love interest, new twist...and one of my friends characters will be featured in this story. First let me introduce you to him please give it up to my friend and co author in my non candy love stories Sen Whitefox~**

Audience: *applause*

_Sen: Wahoo! Finally~ I'll also be helping Mako-Chan with ideas! She does not own MCL, Music Or the Anime mentioned. Good feedback would be appreciated guys...she needs it. _

**Mako: Ignoring the baka, I also don't own his character Dusk Belladonna Rose ^_^ Mehehe**

_3rd P.O.V_

Ahhh a morning like any other. The suns a shining, peeping through the windows of the ever so peaceful neighborhood of Sweet Amoris. The birds are singing their favorite tune- AND OH CRAP IS THAT FIRE?!

Mia Rose ends up opening the door to her ever so cute and crazy daughter Dusk. Shrieks escape her throat as her loving daughter ruins(?) the outfits she made for the 17 year old.

Let's take a good look at the younger Rose shall we? Lets see average height, nice smile. Long black hair that in the light looks red, natural eye color an orange/auburn color that changes every month due to contacts.

Currently she's in black shorts and a tanktop with a skull on it. And what is she doing oh so early in the morning? Well Mia tends to sneak into her room( Isn't it locked?) so she could give her some fashionable (pink/cute) outfits to wear.

That's nice right? Nothing compares to Mia's clothes, homemade outfits that cost hundreds of dollars that are made with only the best quality out there. Problem is...Dusk absolutely Hates pink. To her it's an abomination.

SO every morning she goes through her closet and whatever outfits she doesn't transform to suit her tastes she turns to ash, much to her moms dismay.(How does she Not burn down her house?)

This usually lasts for about hmm 10 minutes, eventually Dusk gets tired of her moms sobbing so she kicks her out so she can gets dressed. They then have breakfast together all before Dusk rushes to school.

She makes it a few minutes before class starts. She gives a brief hi to everyone before meeting up with her victorian boyfriend Lysander. A peck on the lips from her. "**Hey cutie...sigh, you know one day I will get you out of those suits right?"**

He smiles at her. "**We'll see love." ** She smirks, she just Loves challenges. "**Hey you gotta lighter Bella~?"** Can't really notice it but her eye just twitched...her full name is Dusk Belladonna Rose.

Now understand, it's not that she doesn't like her name, she just only lets a few people get away with giving her nicknames...especially the Belladonna part. Castiel our infamous bad boy rock star to be..is unfortunately Not on that list.

She doesn't get pissed oh no, she just gets even. With a demonic glare, she stomps off...you find her 3 hours later selling embarrassing pictures of the red head. How'd she get them? How should I know this woman's crazy!

A few juicy blackmailing info here, a little set of pictures there...and uh let's not forget...her love for something as strong as her love of anime. And that my friends is...P.R.A.N.K.S. Castiel finds himself having the worst of luck.

He skips his class (as usual) to find his peaceful sanctuary (the roof) covered with cats he turns around to flea…(ehehe cats-animals-fleas I thought it was funny) But Dusk locked the door.

Then she set up all sorts of goodies for him...so even if he does open the door, he's screwed. Worst part is...the once sunny day becomes a cloudy dark downpour. No matter what she wins. She continues on with her day.

But she seems somewhat...odd. Nothing bad has happened but she keeps sending her mind off to la la land. And for some reason her mind flashes a girl with blond hair, the color of gold, with a pair of deep green forest eyes.

'_Ugh what is wrong with me today...'_ Lysander asks if she's alright and she says she's fine...she knows she's fine. She goes home. Tonight she doesn't go to work on weekdays and she had no homework.

Her mom is still working and won't be back for at least another half hour. Using her almighty laptop to surf the internet. When something popped up(One of those obnoxious gossip articles.)

"**The White Phantom...lost? What the Hell?"** She scans through it. She was so caught up in reading the story. That she didn't hear her mom come in. "**Sweety?" ** Her head snaps up full attention on the magenta haired tailor.

Taking a deep breath Dusk prepares herself. Her mom for once is serious...and that is Never a good thing. "**I need to leave to pick up your cousins, they're going to be living with us." ** With a promise of an explanation Dusk sees her off. Thing are about to get interesting.

To be continued.

**Author Notes: chapter 1 completed~ So yeah i need reading, favs follows review ^_^ hope you guys are ready… also for the record there is a pattern in my madness**

**story 1**-Even the Best of Hearts-Lysander-genre mainly Drama/Danger/Suspense.

**story 2-**Dreaming of Memories-Kenten-Genre mainly cute fluffy romance/friendship

**Story 3**-Ripping Off Our Chains-?/?-Genre Mainly Chaos/Comedy

**Also sorry it's a short start...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-**Arrivals**

**Author Notes: Yay already people are interested in this story~ Thank you ^_^ I no own Dusk, MCL, Music and Anime. Here we go~**

_Sheena's P.O.V_

**"Kryptonite"** (Don't own)

I thought I knew it all. My parents, they loved me and my siblings I knew that, we all did. I felt on top of the world when I danced, people praised me, expected the best out of me. I strived to be the very thing they wanted me to be.

**I took a walk around the world**

**To ease my troubled mind**

**I left my body lying somewhere**

**In the sands of time**

**But I watched the world float**

**To the dark side of the moon**

**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**

I worked myself to the bone, everyday I struggled. I danced when I was injured, when I was sick, even when I felt like quitting I danced. It was my sanctuary...all the bad stuff that bothered me went away. I wanted to prove myself, I wanted to show who I was, I wanted people see that I exist.

**I watched the world float**

**To the dark side of the moon**

**After all I knew it had to be**

**Something to do with you**

**I really don't mind what happens now and then**

**As long as you'll be my friend at the end**

But I'm only human, I make mistakes, I do have limits. I strived to be number one, I desired to be the best role model for my sisters, and be the perfect eldest daughter. I guess I was on an ego trip but I wanted to be better...and it costed me.

**If I go crazy then will you still**

**Call me Superman**

**If I'm alive and well, will you be**

**There a-holding my hand**

**I'll keep you by my side**

**With my superhuman might**

**Kryptonite**

**You called me strong, you called me weak,**

**But still your secrets I will keep**

**You took for granted all the times**

**I never let you down**

**You stumbled in and bumped your head,**

**If not for me then you'd be dead**

**I picked you up and put you back on solid ground**

I should've rested, I shouldn't have pushed myself to exhaustion. That night I lost my title, my parents and my passion for dancing. It was my fault. I have no excuses only regrets, but I have a duty...I have a family to care for. I have no time for sadness.

**If I go crazy then will you still**

**Call me Superman**

**If I'm alive and well,**

**Will you be there a-holding my hand**

**I'll keep you by my side**

**With my superhuman might**

**Kryptonite**

It didn't take long for my aunt to arrive, she grabs my sisters, and our bags. The stars twinkle through the night, I hurt all over. The drive is quiet, music plays so that the atmosphere isn't suffocating. I turn my head to see them, peacefully sleeping. I manage a small smile. _'It'll be ok sweety...'_ Auntie looks over me, battered, bruised, exhausted, upset.

**If I go crazy then will you still**

**Call me Superman**

**If I'm alive and well, will you be there**

**Holding my hand**

**I'll keep you by my side**

**With my superhuman might**

**Kryptonite**

**Yeah!**

It's still late in the night when we arrive. I coax Luna and Raya up, as Mia grabs Kira...the poor kids. We get as far as the living room before crashing on the sofa. This is my new life...one I plan on living without regrets.

**If I go crazy then will you still**

**Call me Superman**

**If I'm alive and well,**

**Will you be there a-holding my hand**

**I'll keep you by my side**

**With my superhuman might**

**Kryptonite**

Dusk...it's been a long time since I've seen her. At least a year if not longer. She was always the fun type despite her antisocial tendencies. It will definitely be strange living with her and aunt Mia. My eyes finally shut close, my leg lifted and placed on a soft pillow. My mind goes black a peaceful rest.

**Oh, whoa, whoa**

**Oh, whoa, whoa**

**Oh, whoa, whoa**

_3rd P.O.V_

A strange aroma awoken the blond and white haired girl, her eyes full of sleep crusties open. She sits up frantic, before relaxing, now remembering where she is. She rubs her eyes, before gingerly standing herself up. Her foot hurts...but not as bad as it could.

The scent comes from upstairs...which greatly worries her. it's smoke...and where there's smoke there's usually fire. She groans as she makes her way up each step. Finding a black door, smoke is peeping out. She twists the knob...

She can only sweatdrop at the scene before her. Her cousin whom she hasn't seen in years is setting her clothes on fire...her pink ones. **"Ahem."** A pair of orange eyes meet her green ones. **"Hey you got a lighter?"**

Dumbfounded Sheena can only blink. **"Is that anyway to greet your cousin you haven't seen in years?"** Said girl frowns, Dusk smiles with wide arms. **"Cousin it's so good to see you~ Now give me a lighter, mine just died, the fires ready to go out and I have more to burn."**

How she doesn't set the house on fire we'll never know...at least for now. A sigh escapes Sheena's mouth,** "If you don't want the clothes give them to me. I can alter and wear them. Unlike you I'm not scared of wearing pink."**

Her eye twitches but she's amused and smiles. **"I am not Scared of pink, it is an abomination. A cursed color that should've never existed. I loath it, now black That is a color i take pride in wearing."**

A chuckle escapes both girls, then Mia shows telling the girls breakfast will be ready. Shouting and shrieks are heard downstairs. Both sigh in unison. **"There goes my peace and quiet."** Sheena raises an eyebrow.

**"Ha knowing you, you'd get bored...and anyways you should be happy me and my sisters are around." "Oh and why's that?"** Dusk very curious, Sheena confident. **"Because now Mia has 3 little girls who she gets to dress up."**

'That's right...' Dusk is free...no more pink frilly dresses... no more puff puff princess designs...She sprints downstairs to show her cousins how much she loves them. Fast as lighting, Shishi slowly descends her way down. Finding her siblings in death hugs.

**"Come on Mia, Belladonna, time to eat. The girls need to breathe."** The remainder of the morning is somewhat peaceful...then they walk to school. Dropping Kira at Sweet Amoris Preschool, Luna at Sweet Amoris Middle School, all before stopping at Sweet Amoris High.

**"Soooo where do we go?"** A tappity tap tap on Dusks chin. **"Student council office. The Pres. Nathaniel is the guy for anything and everything for school stuff."** They walk for 20 minutes...Raya sighs,** "You still get lost easily don't you Dusk?"**

_'Ack! Busted'_** "What? Pshhh Nah, we're not lost…"** A guy comes up laughing. **"Oh please Bella over here could get herself lost in a paper bag." "And you are…."** He grins coming a bit close to Sheena. **"Names Castiel."**

Before he could try anything Dusk sends the redhead punk rocker flying. **"Now what have I told you about calling me by my middle name Cassie?"** She grins demonically. With her sharingan eye contacts, ripped up black skinny jeans and lacy red tanktop(with white silk under edging)

...she looked very Very scary...correction she is. He goes running and she gives chase, telling "Lys" to take Sheena and her sister to the office... They hear a sigh behind them and a modern day victorian with two different colored eyes, white hair with green tips.

**"This way."** He leads them in silence. It doesn't take them long to arrive to the opened door. A blue haired boy with pink eyes runs straight towards the trio…**"LYSSSYYYYYYYYY."** Not really in the mood to be glomped. He tries to go the way he came.

Now...normally that would have been a fantastic idea...problem was the elder girl he was escorting was right behind him. And with her bandaged foot...she had no balance, they fall. He lands on her...Everyone stares in shock and in fear.

Dusk takes that moment to show up...figures since she Is dating Lysander. Everyone's expecting a cat fight to go down with the way the pair are positioned...only she laughs at the scene, as does Raya. Lysander quickly apologizes, face beating red hops off.

Nathaniel who watched the entire thing helped the girl up. Her foot hurts, she fell, and a guy landed on her in front of the school...how embarrassing can this get. **"Woowwww Lys, you dumping me for my cousin?"**

She pretends to evaluate her "competition" before shrugging with a smirk. **"Hmmm not that I can blame you, she is soft on the eyes."** She winks...and everyone...is just...stares…They're all thinking the same thing..._'Cousin? Wait What?!'_

To be continued~

**Author Notes: Ok...I'm done, it's a cliffhanger of which I know a lot of people hate ^_^ and I am giving you all a hint as to who Sheena's love interest will be...It is someone who was mentioned in this chapter. Any guesses? the right answer will give you cookies~ Oh and one song of your choice will be shown in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-**New Girls**

**Author Notes: No guesses on who Sheena dates? Sigh. Oh well at least people like it.**

Sen: Hey how come people aren't reviewing as to how badass I am? And mehehehehe did you enjoy your trip Sheeny~

**Author: Don't forget I can screw you over in this story...also i don't own Dusk, MCL, Music ect ect!**

Sen: REVIEW ON HOW AWESOME I AM!

_Last time On Ripping Off Our Chains_

_She pretends to evaluate her "competition" before shrugging with a grin. "Hmmm not that I can blame you, she is soft on the eyes." She winks...and everyone...is just...frozen…They're all thinking the same thing...'Cousin? Wait What?!'_

_Present time-Everyone's reaction…_

Castiel: _Oh crap another one...oh well at least she's hot._

Nathaniel:_ She took quite the tumble...and it looks like her foots really starting to bother her. She looks a bit annoyed at her cousin(who can blame her)...thank god she's not another Dusk however._

Alexy: _She's sooooooo cute. You can see they're related. They look really similar, minus the hair and eye color. But she'd be such an adorable doll~_

Lysander:_ I am so embarrassed, how could I forget she was right behind me. And now both of us are being made fun of. I'm just glad that Dusk isn't mad at me. I sigh...although knowing her she won't let either of us live it down_

Dusk:_ I'm soooooooo glad Sheena is here to liven this place. It'll be so much more fun with her around. Hmmmm now last I recall Shishi was still single...Now who would be good for her. Ohhh this will be great...time to play cupid~_

_Sheena's P.O.V_

Good thing I'm not being forced to go to class today...I still have to do the paperwork for both me and Raya...speaking of which. **"Owwieeesss" **I pinch both her and Dusks cheeks in annoyance...doing my best not to put too much weight on my foot.

**"First day...no not even and both of you are already either laughing at me or pissing me off."** I do one last tug on both of their mouths. Rubbing their faces both use fake tears...everyone's eyes widen. **"Wahhhh meanie sissy/coussy"**

I sigh, **"No fake tears...you're not pokemon and it doesn't work on me."** Both snap their fingers...everyone sweatdrops at the display. The blond boy who helped me up at that point brought everyone to their senses that they need to head to class.

I stop Dusk from following us. **"Hold it."** She pouts at me,** "But I'm supposed to be your escort!"** I raise an eyebrow, **"If anyone needs an escort it's you hun, Raya make sure she goes to her classes while I do our paperwork."**

A salute and she's dragged away... **"I'm so tired…"** Oh crap I said that out loud…**"I hear you."** Since I'm in the right place…**"I'm assuming your Nathaniel?"** He nods with a polite smile. ** "And your name miss?" **

I shake his hand, **"Sheena Rose, the girl who dragged Dusk away is my sister Raya."** I hand over both of our papers. He sits down checking it over. **"Are you alright? I noticed your foot was bandaged and you were doing your best not to put pressure on it..."**

Hmm, he's quite observant. I guess you'd have to be when dealing with my cousin every year. ** "Yes I got into a car accident yesterday."** Wait why am I telling him!? He looks at me concerned.

I wave my hands. **"I just got a couple of scraps and a sore sliced foot. It's only bandaged to help with the pain and keep the medicine applied."** He nods before filing the papers. ** "All you need to do is get you and your sister to get your photo ID's and you're all set."**

He explains that close to the school is a little dollar store that does photos for a cheap price. Thanking him I head out into the courtyard. ** "Heya~ Where are you goin?" "You're supposed to be in class you slacker."**

She snorts hopping down the tree. She's always had a thing for high places. ** "Class is stupid and boring." "Aren't you supposed to set a good example for me and my siblings?"** She laughs before giving the look.

It's basically saying _'You're joking, that's what you're for.'_ ** "There Was a reason mom asked the school for me to show you around the school...they were hoping you'd set me straight."** True enough.

**"Well then can you at least show me how to get to the dollar store?"** She nods and we make our way...we find a clothing store, a jewelry store, bank, a chocolate cafe...and Mia's tailoring business...but no dollar store...I look at Dusk who sheepishly smiles.

**"Ok...maybe we took a few wrong turns...But hey while walking around I found money~ Looky 200 bucks! I'll split it with you once we get back."** I go to the closest business, which happens to be a bakery. I'm told to just go left and keep going straight...just straight.

5 minutes later we find an elderly man...**"Oh it's good to see you Dusk. Who's with you?"** He fist bumps her as she makes her way in. ** "Old man, cousin, cousin old man."** He chuckles as he introduces himself. He seems nice.

Due to the fact he likes Dusk, and I'm a relative of hers I get a discount wahoo, from 25$ to 10$. ** "Out of curiousity did another girl come in here for the same reason?"** He shakes his head. **"If she does and she's a relative of yours I'll give her a discount too."**

I thank the man greatly for it but he just smiles. **"It's no problem you guys and Dusk are always welcome."** Soooo this is where Dusk gets her pranking and goodie supplies...I look at my ID...and cringe. I never did like photos.

**"You look fine! Jeez you're so sensitive and self critical."** I pout…**"It beats a girl with an oversized ego." "Mines perfect thank you, just the right amount."** Ignoring her comment we walk back to the school.

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Heyyyyy Armin did you see the new girls?"** Our bluenette grins at his elder twin, that is until he see that he has his DS out and tries to confiscate it. Defending his game he replies. **"Nope. Why did you see them?"**

**"Yes and they were the cutest things~"** His eyes twinkle...wait are pink eyes supposed to sparkle? Eh moving on Kenten at this point comes to listen as well. Commence the hug, kiss on the lips and back to the conversation

**"Well the little one I think her name is Ray Ray** (nickname) **was wearing a lavender blouse with black dress pants. While the other girl Sheeny was wearing a puffy white and black long puffy sleeved shirt with a black miniskirt with a white under layer. She looked adorable~"**

Kenten shakes his head before something catches his eye. The military cookie monster points behind them. **"Would that Sheeny girl happen to be the one next to Dusk over there?"** Turning his head Alexy smiles. **"DUSKKYYYYY~! SHEENY!~!" **

Both girls turn their head. **"Hey Alexy."** Her hand his face...no huggy for Dusky~ **"Ok Sheena, here's the downlow. This one is obsessed with clothes and rainbows. His brother over there...is obsessed over games and the indoors. Camo boy next him adores cookies and guns."**

This continues...Sheena learning about the many colorful people at Sweet Amoris...'_So avoid Peggy for she will make stories about you. Avoid capicchiano? Not that I like coffee anyway but ok. And avoid some chicks named Charlotte and Li...hmm sounds easy enough.'_

**"Wahhhhhhhhh Sheena!"** I look behind me and I'm tackled. That twice now I've taken a tumble... It's Raya. She clutches my shirt sobbing. **"Ne ne what's wrong Raya?"** My eyes widen in surprise as I see a bunch of red marks on her...her cheek especially.

**"I-I wanted to join the dance club...they wouldn't l-let me join. They then called me fat and wahhhhhahhhhahaaaa."** She buries herself into me as I sit up. I rub her back trying to calm her down. Once more I've attracted an audience...mainly Dusk's friends thank god.

Raya is emotional...more self conscious then me...let's just say my parents and our previous school was a more pressurable and judgemental environment. **"Who hit you?"** She doesn't say...I don't know who did it...but I'm going to find ou…**"Dusk…" "Already on it."**

_To Be Continued…_

**Author Notes: Who beat up Raya? What will Sheena and Dusk do? Who the frick is Sheena's love interest. All good questions that are sure to be answered~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4**-Bring It On**

**Author Notes: Dear god Sen...he kills me with laughter~ We just had a horribly great mcl story idea that though I will not reveal...can guarantee that it's almost as good if not better then all the writings I've ever done.**

_Sen: She was going to suffocate by the way she was laughing. She had tears in her eyes and everything. She doesn't own Dusk who is mine, Music, Anime and any other crazy references!_

_Sheena's P.O.V_

I took her to the nurse...I knew that she for the most part was ok as far as wounds. Worst case scenario would be dark bruises that would go away in about 2 weeks. Although mentally...that's a different story. She has high anxiety issues...though she doesn't need medication it takes a lot to calm her down.

I find...dead body?! No no wait...he's groaning...the dead aren't supposed to groan right? **"Dare I ask what's going on here?"** That red guy what was his name again. Casy? Connor? Caleb? He looks at me...his face contorted in pain.

**"Bella Babe gave us some ramen she had, and- Ughh."** He clutches his stomach, total agony right here people. **"You called her Bella Babe and she gave you food?"** I stare at him...the psychotic crazy-

**"You fricken idiot! You deserve this if you thought you could get away with calling my cousin such a nickname...especially using her middle name."** Despite it all Raya manages a small giggle. I go and take an ice pack and hold it against her cheek.

The nurse and apparently Nathaniel comes in. Confused, concerned and...Happy? ** "Seems you've suffered another one of Dusk's laxative pranks eh Castiel?"** He grins and wow...he can certainly smile…

**"Shut up you-"** He's down again, leaving our golden boy chuckling. The nurse shakes her head. **"You two will never change. And miss may I ask why you and your friend are here?"** She takes note that I have her icepack.

**"Someone beat up my sister, she came crying to me, i took her here, you weren't here, I took an icepack to help with the swelling."** I must look so bored and annoyed because she shuts up immediately and busies herself...I hate to be rude…

Especially since it just shows how despite it all I am related to Dusk...But my family is first priority, screw what anyone else thinks and or says. If someone does something to hurt them, I don't mess around.

Some guy comes out of the bathroom only to collapse on one of the beds, Face first. **"It's all yours man."** Castiel doesn't need any more encouraging. He shuts the door with more force then necessary.

**"So she got you too Dajan?"** His response is yet another moan. **"I thought to give her the benefit of the doubt and the ramen was still in it's package...how could she have put laxatives in it?"** I can only pity him. The poor sucker.

** "The fact that Castiel was able to call her that nickname should've been warning sign number one. Her Giving You Food should've immediately sent red flags to your skull. I'm sorry but you should've known better."**

**"They really should've but Oh well, they won't be the only victims so it's ok~"** I can just feel her grin freeze up this whole room. Those golden brown eyes of the student body president narrow at the mistress of pranks.

**"What exactly do you mean by that Dusk?"** That's just what she wanted him to ask...and knowing that spark in her eye, she's caused trouble. ** "Well not that it's any of your business, but I got a hunch that the school's lunch today isn't going to be that good...it just Might make people sick."**

He stares at her before rushing out the door. ** "You put laxatives in peoples food? You trying to poison everyone?"** She winks at me…**"Mayyyyyyybee~ Anyways I had to get rid of golden boy and I've been planning this for weeks...it kills two birds with one stone." **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\**

**Author Notes: Ironically Sen has always wanted to do this prank when we were in high school but never got the chance...it was a good thing i didn't ever eat or order lunch.**

_Sen: I didn't have anyone to help or cover for me. And I would've warned you...you probably would've been the only person(other then me of course) to not get sick and overcrowd the bathroom._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**Back to the show~**_

I mutter at her, **"Emphasis on 'kill."** Ignoring my comment she continues. ** "Anyways I found out who attacked Ray, and I didn't want golden pres to find out. It was Charlotte and Li, those two are captains of the dance teams and royal bitches at that." **

Well it looks like I'll be meeting with them after all...I leave Raya here at the nurse to rest up. I walk out the door Dusk in tow. ** "I see that expression...you're pissed and ready to rumble. Can I watch~"** I snort.

**"I'm not gonna fight them...at least not with fists. What I am going to do is knock their egos down to size. I want you to cheer Raya up."** She asks me how and i laugh...it's time to show that every rose has it's thorns.

After that Charlotte and Li did...I will make sure that it will lead to their despair. ** "You leave that to me, I gotta plan. So here's what we're going to do…" **I whisper in her ear since people keep looking at us.

Her only reaction is a horrid grin and a nod. She leaves me to my devices as I leave her to her duties. It's not hard to find popular obnoxious looking girls. Especially when one insists on flashing ot her mirror and lipstick while the other glares at anyone that dare approaches.

Hmmm making enemies on my not so really first day of school. My my it's going to be a rough semester for me. But oh well. They notice as I walk over to them. ** "Who the hell are you? And where'd you get that ugly outfit?"**

Kinda glad that they're not trying to sugar coat their hatred but I can see why Raya had a breakdown. I'm wearing leggings so I don't have to worry about revealing anything, and unless you're really observant you can't tell my foot is bandaged with my boots.

**"I hear you guys are good at dancing. Is that true? Or are you guys crap?"** Bodies stiffen...check, pissed off chics looking me straight in the eyes, check. Them denying it? **"Whoever told you that obviously haven't heard of us." **

**"You're looking at the captains for the dance squad who have made it to the top 3 in the country."** Check…**"Oh I see, if that's the case then why don't you give me the warm welcome. I came to this school hoping to get a challenge...but I wonder will you guys be able to handle me?"**

Both glare daggers...if looks could only kill. I've seen people like them all over, they think highly of themselves. Thinking they can do whatever they please without consequence. I'm not perfect...but I know the difference between self defense and bullying.

They stand with me outside in the courtyard. It's a nice day, a light breeze in weather not too hot or cold...perfect dancing weather. They bring the dance team boombox with them. They simply were going to play a song, all I had to do was keep up with them.

**"Oh and for the record, there's a girl that you guys hit, if I keep up with you, she'll be allowed to join the dance team and you will stop hurting and harassing her."** They then demand that if I lose...I become their slave, they're able to order me around.

**"Very well I accept."** I can't back down...I vowed I wouldn't dance like I used to, but this is an exception. I can't lose. For my sister and for the other children with potential that these girls teased and bullied. They will fall...they press play.

**"Move Your Body"**(don't own) _3rd P.O.V_

Dusk went here and there before going back to find Raya laying down on one of the nurses beds. Amazingly she only got lost twice(new record~) Grabbing her by the hand she's dragged to the gymnasium(Lysander was there as well so Dusk wouldn't get lost)

Dusk told Raya she needed to relieve some stress. So she has music play, the dirty blond teen looks at her cousin questionly...her response is a smile. She knew her cousin was up to something...but she was right. She was stressed, she was hurting and her sister was no where to be found at the moment.

_'But this doesn't surprise me...Sheena being the eldest was always more mature and responsible out of our family. If something happened she'd take care of it pronto. And if me or Luna or Kira got into trouble, automatically she would defend and help us. It was funny, the way our family was you'd think she was our mom.' _

**Work your mind mind**

**Work your body move your mind**

**Move your mind mind**

**Work your body body**

**Work your mind mind**

**Work your body move your mind**

**Move your mind mind**

**Work your body move your**

_'Not bad...' _Both girls think to themselves. Charlotte and Li had just started and already they knew thet their opponent was no amature. Her movements are swift and graceful, timed perfectly with theirs so that she keeps at their pace. She has no smile only determination glowing in her eyes.

Her foot was aching, and she could feel the blood from the now reopened wound seep into her layer of bandages. She could care less. Pain was never an issue for her, she's experienced much worse and dance through it without worries.

With great deal of patience and strength she watches how Li and Charlotte get so caught up with watching HER movements that they lose sight of their own. They take a tumble under their own feet. With that the deed is done.

She makes her way through the hallways, running into a pair of twins and a tough guy with cookies. She asks them where the gym is and the blue haired boy all too gleefully walks with her there. The other two right behind them.

**Move your body,**

**Every everybody.**

**Move your body,**

**Come on now everybody.**

**Move your body, move your body.**

**Everybody come on now everybody.**

Her breathing is controlled well as her mind blanks, following her instincts as a dancer and a lover of music. Even as a child she always envied her elder sister. She had a natural talent for dancing, so she always felt inferior.

It angered her...but then she would feel guilty, because she saw as the years went on...she saw her strong passionate sister break fight and struggle dealing with her pressures.

She never complained when she wasn't in the best of health, she never backed down from a challenge. But she always gave up whatever she had for her siblings.

Raya admired her...in her eyes Sheena was perfect in everyway, that she was invincible. Imagine her surprise when her babysitter gets a phone call telling her that Sheena collapsed and was taken to the hospital. Only to get into a car crash.

Sheena had told her family she was going to quit competing with her dancing...that she felt she no longer deserve nor felt the passion to dance. And who could blame her, Raya saw that she had blamed herself for not only her injury, her lost of her title, their home and their parents. Raya saw through her smiles, even if the younger two didn't.

That night Raya made a vow. She would keep dancing, more importantly she would make her sister Remember who she is and what she loves to do. _'It's time I finally step up to the plate and help. And yet, I still run to her.'_ Which spurns on her shame.

**You want to move the world,**

**Start with your body.**

**Yo, come on you gotta start with something.**

**If you wanna move your mind,**

**Just move your body.**

**Move your mind, move your mind,**

**It's gonna cost you nothing.**

She dances away all of her sorrows, all her negative thoughts. Not at all aware of the audience of upperclassmen. Her sister and cousin among them. Her eyes are closed and she's under the musics enchantment to not see or hear the dance coach praising her movements.

**You want to move someone,**

**Start with your body.**

**Yo come on and try to move somebody.**

**If you wanna move alone,**

**Then everybody will move along with you.**

She bows, blinking now noticing everyone watching her. They clap and cheer and immediately she's hugged by Dusk and the dance coach. ** "Simply wonderful, like an angel taking flight you're dancing was amazing. You MUST join."**

At the corner of her eye she spots a familiar figure. Sheena has her back leaned against the wall, her arms crossed with a confident smile. At that moment, you'd think all the chaos within the past 2 days never happened.

Raya wished that time would remain frozen for a moment. But it doesn't take long before the older Rose pushes herself out of the gym of people. The thirteen year old makes like a bee and rushes to her sibling.

**"Sheena…"** The blond white haired girl pauses in her stride, before stopping completely...At first it's a silence neither are sure if it should be broken. But Sheena takes a deep breath. Before facing her.

**"Ray, do you like dancing?"** Stunned it takes a moment before nodding. **"Yes...I really do, but more importantly I would like it more if you would dance with me."** A small smile graces the 16 year old's lips.

**"Then I'll tell you what. In the future after you've trained and feel capable of it, I want you to challenge me. I want you, Luna and even little Kira, to surpass me in what you guys love to do. When that happens you will take over my title.**

** I want you, Luna and even little Kira, to surpass me in what you guys love to do. . At the moment I cannot dance the way I wish to, maybe someday but not today. Right now I care more about keeping this family together."**

With a remainder that Raya still needs to get her ID and that Dusk is taking both her and the younger pair home she vanishes. Leaving her to ponder her words. ** "Hey brat~ The dance coach wants to talk to you! Come on."**

Rushing back in her mind already memorizing the words Sheena said to her. **_'I want you, Luna and even little Kira, to surpass me in what you guys love to do... I want you, Luna and even little Kira, to surpass me in what you guys love to do.' _** More excited then ever, Ray marches on counting the days.

to be continued~

**Author Notes: Yes! Chappy 4 is done! A huge change in pace...So much was going on and phew~ Anyways reviews make me improve, reading makes me smile and favs make me dance in happiness! Tchao for now folks~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-**Meoooooow~**

**Author Notes: Ready to rumble...it's cold, it gets dark early and my exams at college are coming up...But I have arizona green tea to keep me going! I don't own MCL, Music, Anime and any other cool references. Oh and Dusk belongs to Sen and herself.**

_3rd P.O.V_

It's been a few days since that first day of being in Sweet Amoris. Raya and the rest of Sheena's siblings were enjoying their school life so far. Sheena was in a way...indifferent about it all. Mainly because of Dusk and her friends.

Each day Sheena would go to her classes, do all of her paperwork with ease, and listen to all the juicy gossip about her. **"I hear that Charlotte and Li were challenged to a fist fight!"** Girls were such drama queens.

**"There's something wrong with that new girl. You know since her sister joined the team, both girls have avoided her like the plague. I'll bet she's harassing them on the sidelines...I mean after all She is related to Dusk."**

Said girl mentally laughs. She and Dusk have this strange bond...they help each other out if something serious goes down. Sheena doesn't seriously lecture the dark mischievous girl on her pranks or her cutting class.

While Dusk doesn't get on Sheena's case too much about her dancing and her lack of enthusiasm to live it up. But after seeing and living with the girl...Dusk is ready to make her quote on quote** "Go Wild"** for a change.

_Dusk's P.O.V_

Hmmm who to piss off first today...let's see, ohhhh wait! There's Kim i need to talk to her~ **"Yoooo Kimmy!"** A girl after my own heart, tough as nails and fun too boot. **"Hey what's up? Got another prank going on? I want details~"**

I shake my head with a grin. ** "Not this time, I'm trying to hook up my cousin up with someone and I need to know if any parties are coming up and where." **It doesn't take her long to remember, turns out Castiels having his infamous house party.

I rub my hands in excitement...time to give my girl the good news! Oh and speak of the angel there she is. Awww and it looks like Melody and Iris are there too...wonder what's going on. Let the spying commence.

**"Hi I'm Iris and this is Melody it's nice to meet you!"** Ohhhhh how cute Sheena is wearing one of mom's customized outfits(thank god no pink) A knee length white dress with silver ivory flowing down the skirt with calf black boots. Guess her foot still hurts.

**"A pleasure though I assume you already know my name. Although is there any specific reason why you two are coming up to me?"** She smiles with an eyebrow raised...BUSTED~ She was always good at reading people…

It makes sense, whenever she didn't come to school was when she knew I was setting up a school wide prank and wanted no part of it! I don't even have to tell her she's that good...but I am always better. Seems like miss ginger and miss innocent blush at her remarks.

**"Uh um well...we were wondering what's going on with you and Nathaniel."** She said it...Melody actually got the guts to say it. **"I'm afraid it's both mine and Nathaniel's business...but in all honesty we're just friends."** Not for loooooonnnnggggg~

**"Dusky dear would you mind giving me the wallet you so gracefully stole this morning."** Both jump as I make my appearance. **"Ohhh dear cousin you know I was only playing!"** I hug her and stealthily sneak her wallet back into her school bag.

**"And the money that was in said wallet sweetheart."** I blink innocently at her. ** "How could you think such of me? I would never do that to you~"** Looks like I'm sugarcoating it...She smiles just as innocently.

**"Of course I think such of you. Now hand over the cash before I tell Mama Mia about your latest release of boredom."** Damn...I give it to her, only to hold her hand in stop position. **"Uh uh...the real dollar bills. Not the fake ones you use for your pranks."**

Double damn…**"You know me so well~ You're welcome to join me and Lysander anytime."** Both girls behind us blush madly. Hehehehe Oh and look it's Lyssy just in time to hear my comment. Oh he's so cute when he blushes.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

Those poor poor bystanders. ** "Sorry sugar, not interested."** She sighs at me, **"Too bad! Anyway's there's a party this weekend, Mia's taking the brats out on an all day, all night amusement park extravaganza so you and me are going to the party!"**

You've got...to be kidding me. Hmm I can either stay home, relax for a change or go to a party with drunks and people making out...sigh decisions decisions. **"Wow and here I thought you were antisocial."**

She grins at me. ** "Frankly I think that's you love. Mom gave the order, one of which I'll be more then happy to obey."** I narrow my eyes at her. Giving her my warning glare...of course she ignores, dragging me to her other friends.

They talk, I sigh and stand for the bell to ring. It's not that I don't like Dusk or her friends...she just loves to push my buttons, she tires me out more the the 4, 9 and 13 year olds put together in the Rose house.

Raya runs up to me, **"Sis, practice is gonna be a bit long today so you can go home without me~"** I smile at her as I ruffle those dirty blond locks. ** "Not a chance, just text me when you're done with practice. Luna has her kendo lesson today as well so we can grab her also." **

Mia has a field day when she's watching the girls. She especially loves playing dress up and tea parties, things that would most likely kill Dusk. Mia always picks up Kira from school, fell in love at first sight. I'm given a swift hug and she runs off. Dusk fake pouts.

**"Ray Ray what about you're most awesomest cousin? Doesn't she get a hug?"** The younger teen comes back to give a giggly hug to Dusk. ** "You're my only awesomest cousin~" "And don't you forget it brat!"**

**"Ray don't stroke her ego it's big enough. We're barely able to fit it in the house."** Said girl smacks my arm and pokes me. ** "Ha my ego's perfect Miss. I know everything. You're dropping your books and partying with me."**

I gasp, mocking her before replying. **"Yeaaaahh...No...I like my books and manga. I prefer them more then you.**" We have a stare down. The twins chuckle at the display, before the white haired girl, Rosa was it? Well anyway she pouts at me.

**"Commeeee oonnnnn Sheena~ Me and Alexy will do your hair and makeup!"** I look at her...As Alexy Rosa and Dusk all give me the puppy dog look. **"Rosa how are you and Alexy Not related to us?" **

Armin catching on, snorts. ** "I'd like to think we were switched at birth. Sheena I'll be your brother or cousin any day."** I agree wholeheartedly. If there's something i like as much as books, it's video games.

"**You guys are a bore~"** **"I like being boring, it means less trouble for me."** Before my sweetest cousin could retort , the bell rang and off to class I go. Classes went by in a blur. The final ring a ding ding brings me to the student council office.

Nathaniel has his last block a free session so he just comes in here for peace and quiet. I knock and he tells me to come in. **"Hey I'm here for my book and to see if you didn't die of overwork." **

He chuckles at my lame joke, reaching his bag pulling out the book. **"What'd you think of it?"** He leans back, his eyes staring at the ceiling in thought. ** "It was a good story, and I'll have to admit I'm curious as to what happened next." **

He hands me back my Tiger's Curse book(don't own love the series) He's in my english class, we ended up being partners in our "what do you like, and hate" activity. I was ecstatic to know he liked books and interrogated him on specifics.

He said he didn't mind most genres but was more favorable of mysteries and hadn't yet found a book he liked that wasn't such. I decided I'd take the challenge and give him a different series of books to see what he thought.

I smirk, **"Then I'll take it you want book 2?" **He nods and takes a sip of his black coffee drink. I'm not much of a coffee fan, give me hot chocolate any day. **"So what's on your agenda today Sheena?"**

**"I'm kicking back waiting for Ray's practice to end. Then I'm going to get into another heated battle with Dusk about this party she's going to drag me to. And then after said party I plan on dying her hair hot pink as payback."**

He smiles teasingly. **"You know she's going to win no matter what you do." "Now what fun would it be if I just gave her what she wanted. And besides she's up to something today so I need to keep an eye on her."**

He surprisingly does an eye roll. When he doesn't have to deal with Castiel and school work he's a pretty fun guy to hang out with. ** "Who's older again?"** I laugh, **"My aunt but if we were deciding based on maturity, I'd have to say me and my sister Luna would be in charge.**

**"So what are you planning on doing today?"** Before he can reply my cousin stomps in and she looks pissed...To everyone else she looks normal but i can feel the angry aura around her...she's ready to kill people revive them, then torture just to kill again.

**"What's wrong Dusk?"** She glomps me, resting her chin on my head as Nathaniel frowns, other then the hug she has a blank face. A facade you will, so he wouldn't have realized otherwise. ** "I want to set something on fire...I want to set Someone(s) on fire."**

**"Dusk honey...you Always want to set someone on fire."** She ignores me and starts randomly braiding my hair. Lysander walks in with a sigh, **"My apologies Sheena but she has been like this since 8th block." **

With her sense of directions it probably took her up until now to find me. When we were little and something would bother her, she'd find me and do something with her hands, lots of the times she messes with my hair or drums a beat till she felt better.

**"Let me take a guess on who they are. They're tall, obnoxious and one always carries a mirror yes?"** She nods and you see her scowl up close and personal . But she focuses her attention on the hairs she's decided to separate.

**"They were talking crap about you again. They sabotaged your locker so that you get gashed by paint and open scissors."** Ohhhh yaaaaayyyyy. ** "Big fun, thanks for the warning and no before you ask or demand, you cannot kill, set on fire, torture ect ect."**

She pouts at me. ** "Ohhhhhh don't be so mean, it won't kill them...much and they deserve it~"** I sigh, **"If you do that then you won't be able to play with your kitties today."** A slight tug on my hair, ok ow, but I know it wasn't intentional.

**"I can make time and how'd you know I was doing it today?"** I reach in my bag despite the pain from pulling my hair from her. I bring out cat food, kitty toys, catnip and some tuna. ** "Why else would you fill my bag with your stuff."**

She finishes and takes My backpack. ** "Move it or lose it Shishi~ It's neko day! You too pres, Lys."** She walks out and all three of us follow. The Pres. looks at me amused. **"Shishi?" "A nickname only a certain few are aloud to say without consequence."**

**"Note taken. And before you say it I was planning on seeing and playing with the cats anyway so I don't mind being forced to come as well."** Ahhhhhh I see now. **"So you're the other cat lover that Dusk get's along with, ha no wonder she doesn't torture you that much."**

We make our way outside the door on the east end of the school, bringing us to the center of an alleyway. Already bundles of claws and fluff are there waiting for our arrival. ** "My babies~"** Dusk brings out her phone, playing a song while she plays with her kittens.

**I'm a Kitty Cat** (I don't own)

**CAT, I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance, and I Dance Dance Dance**

**CAT, I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance, and I Dance Dance Dance**

I couldn't stop laughing it was too funny and it made perfect sense. I watch as Lysander and Nathaniel feed the cats and such it was cute. Cats were climbing all over the trio. I remember Lysander mentioning he liked bunnies but didn't mind other animals

**(and so on)**

**PERRRRRAVACOTIVE POSING!**

**PERRRRRAVACOTIVE POSING!**

**CAT, I'm a kitty cat, and I meow meow meow, and i meow meow meow**

Some of the cats came walking up to me as I sat against the wall. Climbing into my lap or hopping onto my shoulder. One even landed on my head just to take a nap. Dusk thought it was hilarious.

**[so on so on...]**

**I say sexy things to myself when i'm... DAaaancing!**

**I say sexy things to myself when I'm... Daaaancing!**

I think back to my pets at home. Before I moved I had a puppy, 2 kitties, and a bunny. Technically the puppy was for Kira, The cats Luna and Ray, and the bunny for me. From what Mia told me she's been working on bringing all of our stuff (including the pets) over within the next few days.

**PERRRRRAVACOTIVE POSING!**

**PERRRRRAVACOTIVE POSING!**

**bat-im a pciky pat- and i boop be boop babba boop boop boop**

**CAT, I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance, and I Dance Dance Dance**

_3rd P.O.V_

The song ends but the cats keep coming soon they surround and try to claw themselves onto the unmoving girl. Nathaniel laughs and tries to get them off her. **"And here I thought you weren't much of a cat person Sheeny~"**

**"I never said that, I just said cats weren't my favorite animal!"** They stayed playing until Sheena received her sisters message. Everyone comes along with her...Dusk with something in her hands. **"Keeping one?"** Dusk grins,

**" I wore mom down~ Been asking for years to get one. Finally I threatened that I would not only take a kitty anyways, but her latest frilly fashion designs might have a little accident with a toilet."** Her cousin tries to hide her smile, shaking her head.

Raya all changed and ready to go walks with her sister hand in hand. Ray offers the latest news as her sister listens. They pick up Luna. Lysander and Nathaniel surprisingly live in the same neighborhood so they all walk home together.

Barking catches Sheena's attention._ 'No way.'_ **"SQUEEEEE LALA!"** She makes a mad dash sliding on her knees as the black and white pup kisses her eldest master. her sisters right behind her.

Mana and Nala, the yin yang cats with a certain bunny hopping right in front of them make their way to their owners. **"Surprise Deary, while you and your sisters were at school I managed to sneak these cute bundles of joy here!"**

**"So that's also why you let Dusk get a kitten?"** A smile is her answer and she gets tackled by her four year old sister. **"Wewcom home sissy!"** Raya and Luna get in on the love.** "So it seems Sheena's not top dog anymore."**

Said girl has a sour look staring at the amused cosplayer. **"You and your stupid puns Belladonna."** Mia assures everyone inside, even inviting Lysander and Nathaniel for dinner, both accept as the sun goes down. What a nice way to end the day~

To be continued.

**Author Notes: Yay Ok, if you can't make guesses now then I must not be clear enough because in my observant romantic eye I can see the love interest! But it's ok if you don't because as the chapters go on so will the fluff, and comedy situations. Review people tell me what to add, don't add just give me something that i can work with please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-**Drink Till You Drop**

**Author Notes: hey hey ahhhhhh i have my first final exam tomorrow gahhg I'm not ready givjigovkigjviofs[igio So before I got crazy, I'm gonna type up this chappy. I don't own MCL, music, and I would love you people to give me feedback.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"What the heck did I get myself into?" **A certain girl mutters as she's driving 3 people to her house. All are clonked out in the back...ohhh our mysterious driver is not happy...no one little bit. Especially since it's like...1 in the morning. Here's what happened.

_Flashback...4 hours ago_

Castiel's house, practically a mansion with its size. Is just about ready for it's monthly fiesta fiasco. Anyone is welcome, there is alcohol, there is a dj. Said Dj is forcing her cousin to help set up and party.

She lifts and moves the heavy equipment. ** "I fricken hate you Dusk."** She did not want to help her cousin she did not want to leave her house and most certainly did she not want to be at said party. **"Ohhhh you love me." **

Sadly for her she cannot leave...mainly because Dusk has the keys to the car and it's too far to walk home. Sheena can only sulk. She was literally dragged out of her house, thrown into a car and brought here.

leaving her hw, precious books, even her music was left behind. She rather deal with Mia dolling her up(let's not test that statement.) ** "Stop being so depressing, you need to get out and live a little~ Go drink, make out with a few hotties and dance girl."**

People in hordes start arriving. Parties despite the peaceful atmosphere are always on the wild side of things. Sneakingly you see Dusk put a bottle of alcohol into the punch bowl before heading to the bathroom.

**"Wow Sheena you look awesome!"** Rosa along with Kim, Alexy, Armin, Violet, and Kenten come up to the annoyed girl. Kim imitating Dusk dumps a bottle of...is that fricking vodka?! Where the heck did she get a bottle of that crap!?

Oh dear...this will not end well...anyways, Sheena get's complimented. Turns out that she was forced into setting up Dusks Dj set, she was dragged into the bathroom and either risked public embarrassment...or dressing up in the outfit Dusk gave her.

She would've locked herself in the bathroom, had her cousin not know her way around locks, to say she lost this war was a major understatement. SO she now stands leaning her back against the wall in the shadows watching the chaos unfold.

**"Seriously Sheena you look good, come on out and dance with us~"** She stubbornly shakes her head no,** "I...Hate...Dancing!"** Well this type of dancing at least. Not that she'll tell anyone.

A good several hours of her standing there avoiding anyone and everyone. She then sees a familiar blonde who comes up to her with a nod before doing the exact thing she does. Avoiding people!

**"...Who dragged you?"** Nathaniel winces before taking a sip of his drink, it wasn't bad, made him feel warm inside with a fruity aftertaste. **"Melody and Iris...they made sure Kim came along as backup, incase I tried to flee."**

She goes 'ah' as she notices them for the first time on the dance floor. Several songs have played through the night. You can tell that Dusk has had at least one drink, if not 5. But incredibly she has a strong alcohol tolerance.

**"I Kissed A Girl"**(don't own)

**This was never the way I planned, not my intention.**

**I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion**

**It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.**

**I'm curious for you, caught my attention.**

Dusk puts the random songs on autopilot so she can grab another drink. Usually she drinks like a horse but she's not at all aware of Kim's bottle dump. So she's starting to feel the effects of having a bit too much.

**[Chorus:]**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,**

**the taste of her cherry chapstick.**

**I kissed a girl just to try it,**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**

**It felt so wrong,**

**it felt so right.**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).**

So what does she do? First off she picks a fight with Charolotte and Li. As both were also intoxicated, were talking crap about Sheena once more. In fact the dj catches them both harassing the girl saying they want another rematch. Not putting up with it. Dusk punches both girls in the face.

**No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.**

**You're my experimental game, just human nature.**

**It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.**

**My head gets so confused, hard to obey.**

'This isn't step it up or whatever the hell you're thinking. Go near my cousin again and you'll deal with more then just a black eye.' She was disappointed knowing Sheena only privately humiliated them...if Dusk had gotten ahold of them...well we can only imagine how horrible it would've been.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,**

**the taste of her cherry chapstick.**

**I kissed a girl just to try it,**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**

**It felt so wrong,**

**it felt so right.**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).**

Afterwards the demonic drunk wanders off. Lysander who finds her...well he's kissed by his girlfriend. Sheena who is watching this entire thing is just shaking her head. She's not having any fun, and frankly she just feels...ashamed for the people who are acting so stupid intoxicated.

**Us girls we are so magical,**

**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.**

**Hard to resist, so touchable.**

**Too good to deny it.**

**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.**

Nathaniel looks at Sheena, who stares at the crowd in boredom and pity. His mind is strangely hazy. He looks at her outfit. A maroon turtleneck, black dress pants, and black wrap around wedged shoes. In addition to that, her hair is different as well. Instead on a ponytail or bun, it's been french braided. He unconsciously blushes at the sight of her.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,**

**the taste of her cherry chapstick.**

**I kissed a girl just to try it,**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**

**It felt so wrong,**

**it felt so right.**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).**

Our girl looks up at Nathaniel catching his eyes. Her expression at first is embarrassment. She's flustered at his intense stare...then shifts to one of concern. He loses his balance but with her quick reflexes she catches him from falling face first.

Amazingly he didn't drop the cup he was drinking from. It was only halfway done, but she could tell...it was the spiked punch her cousin and Kim created. She forces him to rest his back on the wall as she places him on the floor.

**"Frick…"** She mutters under her breath, looking around she spots her cousin dancing like a maniac. She looks for Lysander...praying he's not drunk off his mind. 'There he is...with Castiel.'

**"Lys! You got Dusks keys?"** She races up to the boys. He unfortunately had ingested a bit of alcohol, but he luckily managed to swipe his girlfriends keys.** "Yes, have you had any alcohol?"** She says she hasn't and is taking her and Nathaniel to her place.

He asks if he could accompany her, and she agrees, asking for his help and getting the two into the car. They leave the 'incredible' host.

It took a lot of effort to get Dusk in the car, Lysander had to literally pull her to it. Nathaniel was asleep by the time The white haired pair got to him, so all they had to do was carry him.

Just when Sheena sighed in relief for her cousin finally being in the car. She lip smacked Lys making him swallow the alcohol she was drinking right before leaving. Knocking him out. She takes a huge breath watching her control as to not kill her cousin in the back she drives.

_Flashback end..._

Bringing us to this ever so delightful moment of a 5 ft 6 girl dragging her cousin, her cousin's boyfriend and student council president into her house. It takes all her energy to bring them into the living room.

Basically she just dumps them on the couches. The clock shows it's now 2 am...and with the fact that she's never dealt with drunks before...she just doesn't trust them. SO grabbing her tablet, she decides to watch animes until morning.

**"Sigh...this will be a long long night...good thing Mia's not home with the kids. Let's see episode 1."** And by the time one of the three wake up...she has watched 5 different animes. Her eye red rimmed. All she can think of.._.'I will kill Dusk.'_

to be continued

**Author Notes: A bit short but was running low on time. I'm tired and didn't really like this party chapter for the use of alcohol...now this is why you never trust the drinks and food at parties like this kids. Read and review~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-**Bad AfterTaste**

**Author Notes: Hiiii~ So I most likely flunked my first exam...but on the bright side you guys get another chapter ^_^' I no own MCL, or music. Noooo suing please! Also apologies for spelling/grammar errors**

_Dusk's P.O.V_

Ughhhhhhhhh My head. It's killing me, anyone ever drop a bowling ball on their foot? Well imagine that ball being fired at your head by a cannon times ten then start complaining to me. What the hell happened last night?

I open my eyes only to shut them…**"It's too fucking bright."** A humorless voices rings through my skull. **"Glad to see you're finally up."** I sit up to find Shishi sitting in one of our rolly chairs.

**"Ugh what time is it?"** She huffs at me putting her tablet down, rubbing her eyes. ** "It's 9 am, you've been snoozing for 7 hours."** I sit up feeling sore all over. ** "When did you wake up?" **

She smiles...but it's clear she's not happy. Crap...she's downright pissed. **"I haven't slept. Someone had to make sure you didn't try to move around while drunk off your butt."** I wince.

**"It wasn't that bad…"** She glared at me...Shit….**"Next time you make me go with you to one of your parties, don't be surprised if I judo flip you and take your keys. Especially since all I did was watch idiots make out and sleep on the floor."**

OK...so maybe it was a bit, um, intense sheesh. I try to get up, and I fall down, dammit, why won't my legs work? **"You and Kim spiked that punch bowl so badly that people were constantly getting sick."** Wait what?!

**"When did Kim spike? I thought it was only me having a low tolerance last night."** Her face still grim, ** "She dumped a bottle of vodka after you went to the bathroom. You liplocked Lys, forcing him to drink at least two mouthfuls of the junk."**

Pointing to my boyfriend...sleeping like a baby, a hot baby. Wait what's Nathaniel doing here? **"And because of you and her, Nathaniel got a drink passed out from the intensity not aware of said spiking."**

It took me a moment to make a comment...all I could say after looking at the two boys was. ** "I gotta spend more time with Kim."** Her glare strengthened tenfold, I gulped from the ferocity. All before smiling...wait why is she smiling?

_Sheena's P.O.V _

Ohhh she is so asking for it, I'm tired, I'm annoyed and after finding out that she and Kim could've killed someone of alcohol poisoning all she can say is '**_I gotta spend more time with Kim.'_** No...yeah she doesn't realize what she could've done.

**"Why are you smiling like that."** I put my finger to my chin pondering out loud. **"It's a good thing Mia had the kids with her and such. I know as lenient as Mama Mia is has a hate relationship with alcohol. I can only imagine how much trouble you'll be in."**

Her eyes widen in shock…**"When is she coming home?"** My smile widens, she's catching on. **"You've got 2 hours before she gets here...and if she gets a wiff of it...you're screwed."**

She tries to get up again only to once more fall onto the carpeting. She groans…**"Fooooooooddddddddddd."** I roll my eyes, great she is now a zombie. I sigh as I head into the kitchen.

I decide to make a bunch, bacon, pancakes, french toasts. Taking out some fruit and cleaning it. I take one pancake and stuff it into my cousins mouth. She nearly gulps in whole. ** "Mooooorrreeeee."**

**"After you shower…"** She grumbles but makes her way into the bathroom. Ugh why am I so nice? I get her a set of clean clothes and place them on the sink while she showers. Stepping out of the steamed area I notice both the guys have just woken up.

**"Morning guys how do you feel?"** Both moan in agony...yeah you can tell how they feel. Both look exhausted out of their minds. **"Dusk is in the shower on this floor but there's another bathroom downstairs. While you guys debate on who's first I'll try and find you some clothes."**

I go through Aunties stack of outfits to find some baggy pants and t-shirts. Not really their taste in clothes but...they shouldn't complain much about it...especially since I don't know their sizes.

I find Nathaniel in the kitchen, huh I guess Lysander took the shower first. I give him a small smile as he tries to massage his head. ** "Want any coffee?" "Yes please, no sugar or milk."** He lays his head on the table.

I make Dusk and Lysander a cup as well. Again not a coffee lover, and I don't have time to drink anything. I reset all of the pans and ingredients to make more food. The kids love breakfast, and always come for seconds.

"**Shishi...I'm hungry."** She comes out in a tanktop and sweatpants rubbing her damp hair with a towel. ** "You're gonna have to wait. There better be hot water left for the boys."** Despite it all she grins.

**"Why do you think I showered first. I like my boiling hot water."** Another sigh escapes me as flames shoot out of my pan. **"HOLY CRAP SHEENA DON'T SET OUR HOUSE ON FIRE!"**

She has noooo right to talk.** "Dusk...shut up or you get nothing. And you seem fine for someone who had a hangover only 20 minutes ago."** She pulls out of her pocket, this...i don't know what it is but it does not look good yuck.

**"What the heck is that...it looks like something died in acid and was dipped in melted tar."** I wrinkle my nose she swishes it around in the see through bottle she has it in. "This my dear cousin though as gross as it is, happens to be the best hangover solution."

She then offers Nathaniel it for 20 bucks. Our victorian singer comes out in his baggy clothes. Dusk ditches her bottle of hangover magic for her boyfriend who amazingly is not wearing a suit.

Pres catches the bottle before it breaks. He heads into the bathroom with the clothes i gave him and a small cup of the gunk. Lysander is given a small cup with it too. He takes it without complaint but...you can tell how gross it is based on his face.

He suddenly dashes out of the room...half an hour later he returns and Nathaniel is back as well. **"Are you guys ok?"** I grimace…**"Dusk are you sure that helps with hangovers, it looks like it made them worse."**

She smiles sheepishly. **"It's definitely a taste that you tolerate with time."** Both boys slam their heads on the table, muttering how they'll never drink or go near any party Dusk or Kim go to.

**"GIRLS WE'RE HOMEEEEEEE~"** Me and Dusk both sigh, and amazingly said the same thing. **"It's too early…"** Mia comes in smelling the aroma of breakfast. The girls right behind her. **"Oh this looks lovely, but what's this, 2 hot boys here so early?"**

She raises a perfect eyebrow at us...I am currently ignoring her so I could get out plates for the girls. I give each a kiss on the cheek. ** "You guys have fun?"** All three nod. I feel a tug on my pant leg.

**"Sissy I got to pway games and wook wook. I got you a bwaceet!"** She slips it onto my wrist. ** "Thanks baby girl."** I mess with her hair as she giggles away. ** "Squeeee ohhh Sheena you make a good mommy~"**

**"Mia you and Dusk better behave or I will save none for either of you."** Both pout. **"It's not fair you could eat**(and have done) **5 pounds worth of food but never gained weight."** I smile as I serve everyone.

_Time Skip-3 weeks later-3rd P.O.V_

Ok...so Dusk has been acting weird the past few days. Mia was in a hurry to kick the girls out of the house. And apparently all of the girls(the younger trio) are gonna be sleeping over friends places while Mia's out of town.

Hello redflags. But today will hopefully(fingers crossed) be a normal day. Everyone is buzzing about waiting for the bell to ring. ** "Pssssss Sheena over here."** A hand tugs her down.

Where is she dragged? A trashcan? Another room? A bush? NOPE the floor of the little hideaway across the student council's office. **"What is wrong with you!?"** She grins at the annoyed girl. ** "A lot of things but you already knew that."**

_'Deep breath in and out, in and out.'_** "Ok let me ask a different question what are you doing?!"** A dark aura of evil surrounds Dusk, devil horns and a tail spout onto her body as she laughs maliciously. **"It's April Fool's Day."** We're all doomed…

To be Continued

**Author Notes: i've been waiting forever to bring up the april fools chapter. Ohhh I pity the poor fools who get caught up in Dusks pranks. I shiver in excitement. You guys know the drill on what to do. Love you and tchao for now~ **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-**Let There Be War**

_Sen: Yessssssss! It's finally here. Dusk's Shining moment of chaos and cruelty. *sits down with popcorn.*_

**Author: Sen...I didn't even get to type in author notes. I pity the poor fools and the worst part is it's the one day of the year where pranks are tolerable. I can tell that this won't end well.**

_Sen: I'm just so excited, it took you long enough to make this chapter and you know me._

**Author: True true. I don't own MCL, Music, and I apologize to all of the victims in advance.**

_Last time on Ripping Off Our Chains_

_'Deep breath in and out, in and out.' **"Ok let me ask a different question what are you doing?!"** A dark aura of evil surrounds Dusk, devil horns and a tail spout onto her body as she laughs maliciously. "It's April Fool's Day." We're all doomed…_

_Present-Sheena's P.O.V_

Why didn't I stay home. This is going to be a disaster! Worst part is whatever she's got planned is happening to the student councils office. Oh crap...Nathaniel. I tried to get up to warn him. **"No no no dear cousin you need to stay here and watch my masterpiece unfold."**

She and I wrestle for a few moments till she pins me down and DID SHE JUST FRICKEN TIE ME WITH ROPE?! AND WHERE DID THE GOD DANG HANDCUFFS COME FROM!? I try to scream...emphasis on try. My stupid prank crazy cousin taped my mouth shut.

I am going to kill her...I don't care how much her mom and my sisters love her I'm killing her.** "Shishi stop mumbling to yourself...you don't want to face My punishments do you.**" I pale as she grins at my expression...ugh

_Dusk's P.O.V_

Oh wonderful~ The first victim is showing up right on schedule. Dearest Nathaniel...poor sucker is carrying a box unaware of what today's date is! He opens the door(with great struggle I might add) walks in annnnndddddd.

He loses balance from a trip wire, his box tumbling out of his grip. Causing pink colored mud to fall on him, initiating a flurry of sparkles to rain down on him all before he's cocooned and lassoed to the point where he hangs from the ceiling. And yes it's being recorded.

You can just hear his groans of annoyance and agony. A sweet sweet melody to my ears. And speaking of which here comes Miss. Vice Pres. Melody herself~ She goes through a similar process only difference being her goop combo being green(puke green) jello and sand.

Sheena stares at me horrified. **"What? It's not like I seriously hurt them...and anyways I'm not doing it to you and Lysander so I don't see the problem."** She ignores me...I hate it when she does that…**"Shishi...talk to meeeeeee~"**

Oh wait...yeah she can't cause of the tape… I rip it off. Her eye twitches from the pain, but she doesn't bother screaming. **"Dusk…"** Kawaii face go! **"Yes Shishi-Chan?"** Another eye twitch.** "I will kill you…"** I laugh nervously…

**"Don't be such a drama queen and enjoy the show, another 48 people need to set the trap."** I untie her since she and I both know it's pointless of her to stop me. **"How many traps did you put up in there!?"**

I dig into my bag...Shit I lost the paper. **"It's technically 1 trap with several stages. Each phase for 1 person each~ Let's see Nathaniel...mud/sparkles, Melody jello/sand."** I write it down, sigh I love the first of April, if only I didn't lose that stupid list.

A sigh makes it's way out of Sheena's mouth, I glomp her, she's so cutee~ **"Oh Oh there's Charlotte and Li...this is going to be good."** They enter and Bam! (youtube anyone?) rubber cement and pillow feathers. They make eggcellent chickens~

_(Time Skip)_

**"Ok Sheena you can release them...that was all 49 traps."** She begins to walk but then pauses. She growled at me. **"Dusk, you said there were 50 traps before."** Damn...Snapping my fingers I text up Peggy.

She's cute but she's too curious and annoying for her own good. I message her saying there's a scandal between Shishi and Nathaniel. Zoom Zoom it doesn't even take a minute before a certain purple haired girl with a mic dashes to the SC office.

**"3...2...1…"** Soapy rainbow water and fake plastic jewels fall. Awww how pretty. The intense weight of the 50 people on the roof of the room crashes down. Causing a waterfall of water(rainbow colored...again!) to bring them outside.

I think I broke Sheena...she's just there, on her knees, blinking at the chaos before her. Nathaniel being the first victim and directly under the waterfall of colors~ Was pushed all the way towards in front of my unmoving cousin.

Her eyes turn to him and both of them are in a stare down. I start laughing hysterically. **"OH man I think I'm going blind. Ahahahahaha ah my ribs."** All of my victims glare at me. Not realizing. **"You guys should really look in the mirror."**

Shishi sighs yet again before reaching for my mirror in her bag...and shows Nathaniel his new appearance. **"My...hair is pink…my...skin is orange..."** Suddenly everyone else is checking mirrors and their phones and exactly as I planned. All of them are sooooooo pretty.

_Time Skip-2 hours later-3rd P.O.V_

` Due to the flood all of the school staff and the principal agreed to cancel school the next few days. Dusk locked herself in her room, creating new plans. Sheena who was a bit freaked out. Left the house to go visit a friend.

It didn't take long for her to make it to his door. She ringed the doorbell and he opened it slightly.** "Don't worry she's not with me."** She lifts up a bag of black coffee and things from Dusk. **"I come with peace offerings."**

He mutters that she can come in. Sadly he is still orange and pink despite all of the showers he's taken. Opening up the bag the green eyed girl finds a special herbal soap with a note on it for Nathaniel.

Giving it to the miserable president he sighs. **"She normally doesn't lie about this. I'll be back."** He walks upstairs to shower, hoping Dusk isn't trying to screw him over.** "Nathaniel I'm gonna use your kitchen."** He yells an Ok to her as he undresses.

The kitchen like the rest of his house was clean and tidy. Nothing was misplaced. Rolling up her sleeves she gets the coffee maker. Adds water to one of the pots in his cabinet and waits for it to boil.

She checks his refrigerator, noticing the vegetables and beef. Taking them out she cuts them up and tosses them into the burning water. She thought it was kinda awkward using someone else's kitchen.

Especially when that person happens to be a guy you've only known a few weeks maybe a month. About 5 minutes to herself to look at the photographs of Nathaniel and his family. She never met this mysterious Amber.

According to people she became a big time dancing superstar after she became the winner of the nationals dance competition. It left a bitter sick feeling in Sheena's stomach after seeing her face.

That girl...oh she remembers her all too well. She had that obnoxious cocky attitude. Always treated people like crap if they didn't make a good impression on her. Sheena was just that person who never got along with the blond demon.

**"She's currently traveling the world with my parents."** Sheena jumps as she hears Nathaniel right behind her. Other then a slight strip in the front of his hair he was back to normal. Tan skin and hair resembling gold. The strip was still pink however.

Both could just imagine Dusk annoying smirk. **_'You needed a bit of color, it's good for you.'_** Both sigh, and in unison…**"It's permanent isn't it?"** Sheena then turns her gaze to the photograph of the bleached haired girl.

Revealing clothes, a rude smirk and tons of expensive unnecessary jewelry. The perfect example of a spoiled brat. _'It's hard to imagine that Nathaniel is related to such a person.'_ She also noticed the cold stares that come from his parents eyes.

_'There's no warmth in their orbs...nothing like Nathaniel's.'_ She remembered them as well. They were the kind that scheduled everything and would harass people for their **_"incompetence."_** Sheena's parents and them would constantly fight over everything.

He noticed her intense stare but didn't comment. Not understanding what her eyes were saying. What it was she was thinking. She finally replies to him, trying to break the silence. "You and her look similar, are you twins or…"

In a way he was glad Sheena hadn't met her(so he thought) he was tired of people constantly complaining about the way his sister treated this person or what she did then. Granted 90% of the time what he was told about her was true.

But it didn't make things good between him and his family. **"She is my younger twin. But due to her grades and behavior she was held back a year."** Talking about her was always difficult for him.

In a way it was because of her that Nathaniel's life before Amber and his parents left was a living Hell for him. He explains to Sheena as she checks and stirs the stew. **"They always expected me to be perfect, and more."** She hands him a coffee as he continues.

**"I had to make sure I had the top grades, if there was a single problem I would be...punished."** He winces remembering the bruises that would cover his body day in and day out. His friend noticing as he clenches his hand at the thought.

**"However in their eyes at least, she was a princess. She didn't get in trouble from them, the worst she ever got was a small insignificant lecture. I was always blamed if she got in trouble with people or the school."**

Sheena always knew that the uptight overly serious President shown at school wasn't truly Nathaniel, and hearing his feelings made sense to her. How many times had she herself gone the same thing.

**"We all want to follow or do what is expected of us. It's no surprise that the children for the most part, obey and exceed whatever goals or behavior that is enforced on us."** Sheena rises from her seat to stir the pot. Once more makes a glub glub sound.

Nathaniel nods, agreeing with Sheena's statement.** "Did your parents ever expect too much from you?"** He looks down, staring at the coffee cup. The swirl of the warm drink, reflected his own feelings. Confused, unorganized, panicked even, of the future.

Her laugh is hollow, not at all happy. **"Quite...they found that I had possessed a talent for something, something that I can't do too often now. So they did whatever they could to see me break all the boundaries of that talent."**

The stew gets a final stir before it goes into bowls, she pushes one towards Nathaniel before sitting back down with her own. "Things got a little crazy as time went on. All they cared for was me aiming for the top.

**"Not caring for my other siblings, which I had felt was extremely unfair. In my opinion they had great talents with what they liked. Yet my parents forced them to follow in my footsteps. They knew that the girls didn't feel the same as I did about my dream.**

**"But it was also due to that, that they had unintentionally put extreme amounts of pressure on me. One day...I just couldn't hold on anymore. I broke." She takes a bite of her stew. Grateful for the warmth.**

**"My aunt and Dusk have been worrying a bit about my mental state...they feel I'm over worrying about things. Constantly they have been telling me to relax and just live my life. However I cannot afford to do that."**

She takes another rest, eating more of the delicious soup. Nathaniel waits, patient. **"My siblings...as blessed as I am knowing my aunt is more than willing to care for them, their safety, health and happiness is my responsibility. I have a duty to see them live their life"**

The boys' eyes widen in awe. He watches as she continues eating her meal. It makes you wonder what is it that she had to endure to give her such a cool and mature demeanor.

_'She's the type of girl that shoulders the world. You can see why her and Dusk work and get along so well. As opposites they balance each other out and have a mutual understanding of their limits'_

A random music box sound emerges from Sheena's pocket. Blinking she reaches for it and opens up her cell phone. **"Sheena speaking." "Angel sweetheart how are you?"** Nathaniel raises an eyebrow.

**"Auntie why are you calling, aren't you supposed to be out of town at a convention?"** Giggling is heard from the other side.** "That's exactly why I'm calling baby, I need you to do me a favor."**

A shiver unconsciously flows down Sheena's spine. Regardless she can't just say no…**"What is it?"** Now completely serious Mia cuts to the chase. **"It's about Dusk, around this time of year she has her insomnia issues. She refuses to sleep so I need you to knock her out."**

Mia's strange behavior the past few days and Dusk's all day all night movements make sense. Everything clicks together. **"You sent the kids away knowing I'd have to knock her out...And you_ 'conveniently'_ had a convention around this time a year."**

Her eyes narrow and her lips form into a scowl even though she knows Mia can't see her reaction. **"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll make it up to you when I get back ok? And everything you need is in the closet in the living room.**

**"Ok? Love you and good luck, you're gonna need it~" **The queen of sparkles hangs up before her niece could utter a protest. Said niece slams her head onto the table. **"I knew my luck was a bit too good today."**

Nathaniel pitying the girl offered to help her. Thankful Sheena takes their dishes and places them in the sink. They walk to her house. Demonic laughter echoes through the household. Nathaniel shudders at the sound. Sheena sadly used to it, ignores and moves on.

Opening the closet Mia told her about, she finds crossbows, sniper rifles, grenades, blow bamboo shooters, tranquilizing serum and a stylish pink camo outfit. Nathaniel is seriously questioning what he got himself into after watching the weapons come out one by one.

**"Frick…"** Whispering to herself she goes to the bathroom to change knowing that though it was a strange outfit would be very durable. She stocks up on the tranquilizers, and loads the sniper gun. Ker-chak…Dusk suddenly goes silent.

**To be continued. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9**-Chase**

**Author Notes: Originally chapter 8 was gonna be one big chapter, but you all know I hate too big and too small chapters...so i decided to divide it up. I don't own MCL, Music(it will play as if it was a background music in an anime) Nor do I own Dusk(i don't think I'd want to either)**

_Sheena's P.O.V_

Crap...she's gone quiet. She knows I'm coming for her. Going ninja stealth mode(i know a bit weird since I'm in camo but go with it) Nathaniel reluctantly follows behind me. I open her door. Just in time to see her climb into the ventilation system…

Beep Beep Beep...a text message from Mia…**_"Don't let Dusk flee in the vents...it's really hard to get her out."_** MDMIHQ *H*(&XT&U!GUX GOD DANG IT MIA NOW YOU TELL ME!?

I glare up in the hole where I know Dusk is watching me. ** "Dusk it's time for you to take a nap."** Her reply is a hiss...her eyes are glowing red, both from being over tired and her contacts. UGH why me.

Nathaniel gives me a lift. Amazingly all of the animals are hiding(seee even they don't want to deal with this.) Popping my head in the vent...I come face to face with, a hairy...growling mouse.

**"KYA!"** it tries to bite me but due to my unbalance I fall landing on poor Nathaniel...We both groan in pain. **"You ok Nathaniel?"** I get off him. **"Yes what happened?"** Snickering of Dusk and her mouse catches our attention.

**"GRRRRR DUSK BELLADONNA ROSE! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"** She sticks her tongue at me…**"You're not a cat you're a rat."** More hissing. Fine that does, I try to be nice but...it's time to step things up a notch.

I smile…**"I was hoping I wouldn't have to go to such lengths dear cousin...but you have tested my patience and left me no choice."** I hop into the vent once more. Already she's making her way through the vents.

**"Bon Voyage Belladonna~"** I spray something so foul, so strong that is bound to rattle her. My aunts overpowering girly perfume~ **"GYAAAAAAAAAA IT BURNS!"** She breaks out of the vents. Like a wild animal…

She flees the house. I reach her window...huh cops are here. Wait wait she just...she just stole a cops car?! WHAT THE FRICK! **"Nathaniel stay here."** I jump out the window running after her.

_3rd P.O.V_

Nathaniel just sits on Sheena's bed…**"What...the Fuck…"** Hearing the doorbell ring he heads downstairs finding Lysander. He didn't go to school that day(he was smart he remembered what day it was.)

He notices all the damage and chaos. **"Dusk?"** Wearily Nathaniel nods…**"Sheena's chasing after her now. It's going to be a long day."** Both men sigh, hoping the girls will be alright. They clean up the house and wait...

Meanwhile Dusk stole a god dang car. Sheena with her strong legs is doing her best to keep up. Finally our demonic villainess(?) stops at a mall. It's closed for some random reason(something about a witch destroying everything every year I don't know)

Sheena arrives 10 minutes after her cousin. Panting...she's already found that it's become a fortress. To keep her out and away from Dusk. She breaks in. Dusk is ready for her…

Cameras are set up and operating. security robots are blocking her way. Animals from the pet shop are loose. Dusk is laughing hysterically through the intercoms of the building. Confident...she randomly plays music.

**Magic Melody** (don't own)

**Come to me Children**

**And follow my way**

**Into the World**

**Of Darkness and Magic**

**With all my Power**

**I'll show you the way**

**To all your Dreams,**

**Hopes And Illusions**

Sheena has only one chance...She makes a break for the perfume store...Dusk falls out of her chair in shock. She expected her cousin to go for the rigged security system she set up. But she went into the quote on quote "devil's lair" (if so then why isn't she in there…)

**Come to me Children**

**And follow my way**

**Into the World**

**Of Darkness and Magic**

**With all my Power**

**I'll show you the way**

**To all your Dreams,**

**Hopes And Illusions**

Sheena restocks on the perfumes. Snakes randomly slither up to the girl hissing. Apparently they obey Dusk? A spray of the perfume and they all die. 'DAMMIT YOU WORTHLESS WORMS!' Dusk is getting quite cranky now…

She sends her robots. In attack mode they break in...not at all prepared for a shelf falling in front of them. Glass breaks and scented liquid flows onto them. Frying their circuits.

***humming***

**Darkness**

***humming***

**Magic**

***humming***

**Power**

***humming***

**Dreams**

***humming***

**Hopes**

***humming***

**Illusions**

_'I think i prefer reading action stories then living them...it's too much of a pain.'_ Sheena busts free, fully stocked. Making a mad dash she skids to the power room. There everything and anything from the electricity to the security systems were in there.

Dusk wasn't worried not at all. She already screwed up all the power systems, electricity air flow of the vents ect ect.. She had nothing to worry about. Sheena most likely didn't even know which area in the mall she was in.

"Oh what to do...what to do, a very thorough job Dusk...but you clearly underestimated me..." Dusk pales seeing that smile. It's a smile only Sheena uses right before she wins something. Dusk assures herself. That her cousin is only bluffing...But she's not.

**Come to me Children**

**And follow my way**

**Into the World**

**Of Darkness and Magic**

**With all my Power**

**I'll show you the way**

**To all your Dreams,**

**Hopes And Illusions**

Pulling out her perfume bottles...she opens up the tops...It then hits Dusk..._'No NONONONONNONONO it's impossible.'_ Unfortunately she didn't think about the sprinkler system…

Sheena turns on the sprinklers dumping vial after vial causing a perfume shower. Blood curdling screams emerg. Immediately our sneaky heroine runs to the sound. Finding Dusk in the anime store Kawaii Tenshi. In the far end.

She's on the ground, writhing in agony from the perfume. ** "No...No more...dear god kill me...Ugh…"** Sheena takes out one last bottle. Halfway full. Dusk tries her best to escape from her cousin, but she's stepped on and too weak to truly flee.

**"This is for your own good you know." **Dumping some tranquilizing fluid into the liquefied contents. She shakes it before taking final aim. ** "D-Damn you Angel…"** One final spray and it's over. Dusk is at last asleep.

Picking up her cousin, Sheena piggybacks her all the way home. She's exhausted out of her mind. How had Mia deal with this year after year...better yet why did she ever let her daughter go this far?

She shakes those thoughts away. She had no right to talk. Dusk despite her chaotic tendencies...had her issues. No doubt she would be sorry about the incident by the time she wakes up and came to what senses she has.

It feels like forever till she makes it back to her house. Opening the door, she adjusts her cousins position on her back. Grunting she makes her way in. Both boys stand up at the sound of the door creaking.

Both greatly relieved to see Dusk sleeping peacefully and Sheena still alive. The warrior angel carries her demonic counterpart to her room, lays her on her bed and rearranges the covers.

She goes to leave only to feel a tug on her arm. Silently Sheena replaces her arm with one of her cousins plushys. Quickly she leaves the room and closes the door. She collapses...huh guess the stress and running around finally took it's toll.

Nathaniel catches her from smacking her head. He carries her(bridal style I might add) to her room and repeats the process Sheena did to Dusk. Only difference is, he stays with her. Grabbing a chair he sits by her bedside. Lysander does the same to his girlfriend.

_Time Skip-2 days later..._

**"Sheeenaaaaaaaaaaa don't ignore me! I said I was sorrryyyyyyyyyy."** Past two days Sheena has been ignoring her cousin, only speaking when necessary...Dusk has been trying to get her attention and get her to forgive her.

**"I never thought I've ever seen Bella-baby so clingy to someone before…"** Everyone is a bit...freaked out...Dusk doesn't even acknowledge the fact someone used her middle name. **"Sheeeenaaaaaa talk to me. It wasn't that bad."**

Commence ice cold glare….everyone within the 3 mile radius is turned into an icicle...well except from Dusk who keeps trying to get Sheena to forgive her. Free block for Sheena...Dusk skips class.

**"Shiiiiiishiiiiiiii!"** When she has class...** "Miss. Dusk Rose you're not in this class leave!"** Ignoring the teacher. **"Sheeeeeeena SheenaSheenaSheenaSheena talk to meeeeeeeee."** At last it's lunchtime…Sheena finally cracks...after two days

**"Dusk meet me on the roof."** Not a request, but a demand. She nods. They walk up, people wanted to know what was going on...but a heated and ice glare from this duo made them think otherwise.

Both sit staring at the clouds while eating. ** "I know you're upset and worried about the brats but that's no reason for you to take all of your anger at me."** An angry tick mark appears on Sheena's forehead.

**"Majority of my anger has been towards you...You're psychotic insomnia case not only scared the crap out of me but made the god dang news. They're calling it a random act of terror and harassment. **

**"You destroyed a fricken mall. And sent snakes robots and mice on my butt. Not only that but You made stole a cops car and both of us nearly got arrested for it…"** Dusk does the oh yeah gesture...laughing nervously...she doesn't remember.

Sheena seems to do nothing but sigh these days. **"But I do forgive you…"** Another glomp from the supposed to be dark queen...who can blame her...Sheena's too cute to resist.

**"So...Raya Luna and Kira…"** Sheena doesn't reply for awhile. **"Luna wants to quit the kendo club to study dance...I know that the only reason the two of them are dancing are cause of me."** She makes a pause.** "They want me to teach them…"**

_'Ah...I see what she's getting at.'_ Dusk stretches as she lays down. ** "Do what you wanna do Shish. But you should know...that it wasn't your fault for what happened."** She's been told this time and time again.

**"If I was...to teach them...would you help me."** Dusk wasn't much of a dancer. She'd rather dj, or sing...but nonetheless she agrees. She tells Raya and Luna the news… Then Amber returned home for a break from her dance career. She stayed at her old house, instead of at her brothers place.

...After that Sheena didn't come to school for the next few days. Their friends were worried. Because Dusk wasn't saying anything. And with Amber around people were miserable out of their minds...mainly Nathaniel.

After a tiring and busy day of classes and solving people's problems. Nathaniel and the gang(Nathaniel, Lysander Rosa, Alexy and Armin) come with Dusk. Sheena opens the door, she was in her pajamas, and she wears glasses?

**"Got sick of contacts Shishi?"** She fixes them on her face. **"My eyes were bothering me, I ran out of good contacts, and Mia's left for another trip...Baby girl is finally sleeping though thank god."** All of the guys look at Sheena strangely..._'Baby girl?'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-**Rencounter**

**Author Notes: Hi guys~ Loving the love I'm getting ^_^ I would like reviews though. I cannot improve unless people tell me what's up. Also sorry for spelling and grammar issues. I don't own MCL, Music, Anime ect ect.**

_Last time on Ripping Off Our Chains_

_**"Got sick of contacts Shishi?"** She fixes them on her face. **"My eyes were bothering me, I ran out of good contacts, and Mia's left for another trip...Baby girl is finally sleeping thank god."** All of the guys look at Sheena strangely...'Baby girl?'_

_Present-3rd P.O.V_

**"Well come on in guys. I was just about to cook lunch."** They all follow Sheena. Only to see her in a tackle hug. **"Shishi marry me."** She gets a finger flick to the forehead…**"Owch."**

Sheena raises an eyebrow. ** "You've been waaaaaayyyyyy too clingy to me lately and no...marrying you would be a nightmare, especially since you're already in a relationship."** Dusk pouts at her cousin.

**"Ohhhh comeeeee onnnnnn, Lyssy doesn't mind~"** The poor boy is forced to blush and turn away. Nathaniel can only pat on his back...pity it stings...but you need it. ** "So you guys want some grilled cheese and soup? It's all I'm making."**

Everyone nods as all of their stomach growl...She sighs with a slight smile. **"Kay, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."** She walks to the land of the tools and delicious food(I'm really hungry…)

Dusk grins, **"Well boys and Rosa, you guys got game?"** She grins as she brings them all to the game room. A pool table, air hockey, and 5 different consoles with shelves full of game. Armin dies...kidding kidding. No he's been over the house several times.

So he doesn't do that anymore. Now what game does Dusk play? Black ops? DDR? Dragon quest? Ennnnnnnntttt! Wrong on all three counts. **"Time to play...DAYLIGHT MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA."** (Do not own a very scary game~)

No one really willing or capable to argue with Dusk, just get comfortable. 5 minutes in and the first scream comes from Alexy. Sheena shakes her head in exasperation. She told Dusk not to play games like that when the kids are home.

**"Oh my god idiot don't talk when you're in a creepy place!"** Our chef tries not to laugh. **"Need any help?"** In fear Sheena flips the grilled cheese to the ceiling… **"Yeep! Dang it…"** Nathaniel laughs.

He laughs full heartedly...the most he's done since his sister came back into town. She hisses at the boy. ** "Stop laughing!"** He couldn't help it, and apologizes. She takes a few deep breaths.

All before deciding to glare at the gooey bread that is now stuck several feet above her... our student body pres clears his throat. **"Do you need any help Sheena?"** She just points to the tray of drinks just as it fell on her head. He retreats with another laugh.

Taking it he comes into a dark room the big 42 inch screen illuminating everyone. Currently Dusk just found the bear and is running around. One by one each person is given their drinks. Nathaniel makes his way back into his seat.

**"These graphics are great~" "I know right! YEAH I DID IT! Beat the level...I think." ** It feels like an eternity before Dusk decides to pause the game and turn on the lights. ** "Anyone hungry?"** People grab the grilled cheese till there was only crumbs.

**"Hey Sheena didn't you say you were making soup?"** A roll of the eyes, **"Yes but it's not for you."** Grin meets frown. **"Don't be mean."** A few chuckle at her expression. ** "WAHHHHHHHHHH SISSY!"** All heads turn to four year old Kira.

You can see how close to resemblance Kira is to her eldest sister, ironically Raya, and Luna and Kira look more like Sheena then their own parents. Holding her teddy bear, tears roll down her cute chubby cheeks.

She runs to her eldest sister burying herself in the softness of her pants. Sheena pats her head consolingly. ** "Did you have another nightmare Kira."** A swift nod before once more hiding in the cloth.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

**"Sniff sniff you died again...with mommy and daddy."** I kneel down and hug her. ** "I'm ok right? Nothing is going to happen, let's get you back into bed and get some soup in your tummy."** I poke her belly and she giggled just like I planned.

**"And grilled cheese?"** I breath out a laugh, **"And grilled cheese."** I lift her up in my arms. Oof,** "You're getting too big for me kid."** She tries to hide a smile and I bring her back into her room. I tuck her back in.

**"Sissy…?" "Hmm?"** I set up her night light and put on one of her favorite disney movies. **"Will you stay with me? Till I fall asleep...pleaseeeeee?"** I nod and sit next to her on her fluffy covers.

_Dusk's P.O.V_

Damn seeing that kid always makes me feel bad **"The kid is Sheena's youngest sister. Been sick ever since she was born."** Great...all eyes on Dusk. Sigh, might as well continue. ** "A few days Kira passed out at school due to a high fever...The school didn't tell Sheena…"**

I shudder...remembering the look on my cousins face. It was...terrifying. If given the choice of dealing with a momma bear or Sheena...give me the meanest, bitchiest bear you got. Nothing will compare or scare me more then Mama Sheena…

**"To say she wasn't too pleased was a drastic understatement. She chewed out that school so badly...I was waiting for the poor man to start crying."** It was so intense...I swear to god. I shake my head, **"She's been staying home taking care of her."**

Just then the devil comes back out with the door closed. **"She finally sleeping?"** Poor Shishi, she's got such dark circles under her eyes. I didn't even cause that…**"Yeah...The doctor's comin tommorow to check her out."**

I know that look...she's worried about the cost.** "You know you should rely on mom some more."** She gives me the yes yes I'm listening but not really gonna do it smile...She looks at the t.v** "Soooo what are you playing?"**

Ok time to change the subject…**"Daylight, really scaring, really confusing. Alexy screamed first~"** She smiles and sits down next to Nathaniel. I raise an eyebrow. ** "You're gonna stay….and watch me play a horror game…"**

She nods...I check her forehead. **"Are you catching Kira's cold!? Are you dying?!"** Sheena absolutely HATES horror stuff...she can barely stand resident evil...And yet she's just gonna sit there next to Nathaniel and ohhhhhhh.

She shrugs, **"If I said no and tried to flee, you would've caught me anyway. Besides this is the closest room to get to Kira."** I sulk...Shit and here I thought she was staying to get close to Nathy boy...sigh. Oh well it doesn't mean I can't...heat things up a bit.

Fire surrounds my character as some creepy **"AHHHH! !$"** She's not jumping into his arms….not even a hug or tug on his sleeve. I'm getting pissed. It's so obvious they're into each other...If it wasn't for Melody those too would be making out by now.

2 hours of screaming and jumping later the games done. ** "I'll walk everyone home Dusk, you watch Kira." "Kay~"**(For the record Luna and Raya are out at friend's houses) She walks over to the door grabbing her coat. **"Wait you're letting her walk us home?!"** Everyone looks at us in disbelief. **"Sheena/I can handle herself/myself." **

_3rd P.O.V_

So that's what happens. Lysander is apparently staying the night with Dusk and Sheena so he doesn't join the others on the walk. Rosa, Alexy and Armin living close by to each other on the opposite way to Nathaniel's house. Split up from the pair saying their byes.

It doesn't take too long for them to reach the golden pres. house. But somethings wrong...there's a car parked, and the lights are on. Both look at one another before Nathaniel opens the door…

**"Amber? What are you doing here?"** (and more importantly how'd she get into a locked place?) Sheena can only mentally groan in disgust...Nathaniel's sister certainly hasn't changed since the last time they met(also doesn't recognize her due to hair color). **"The house is overrun with cockroaches, mom and daddy sent me here until it's roach free."**

You all do know she is exaggerating right? There's maybe 1...or 2...and even if there were she probably would've bombed the entire place. She really came to investigate to see what her brother has been up to. She glares daggers at the girl next to him.

**"Who's the skank?"** Said 'skank' bites her cheek, doing her best from replying. Nathaniel frowns in great disapproval. **"Amber stop being rude, this is my friend Sheena. And she came with me so she could help me grab some of my things."**

Both ladies look at him confused. **"I'm afraid I'll be staying at another friend's house for the next couple of nights. So I won't be here."** The bleach rat remains silent. Her brother has apparently gotten a bigger backbone since her departure.

It doesn't take him long before he bids his sister a farewell, dragging Sheena as. It's quiet for a few moments. **"Soooo...staying a few nights at a friends house huh?"** He smiles embarrassed.

**"It was all I could think of...My sister as I told you is very demanding, so I had to think of something on spot. It seemed like the best excuse and she believed it."** Wow...this is a first that I think anyone has ever seen Nathaniel lie through his teeth.

**"To think Nathaniel that you would lie...well I guess Dusk won't mind an extra guest."** He blinks at the girl. Sure he made the excuse but he never thought Sheena would offer…**"There a problem?"** He blushes, **"N-no…"**

They continue to the house and open the door. ** "Ohhhh the golden prince is back with sissy!"** The eldest sister stifles a laugh at Nathaniels blush at the word. _'Prince?'_ Dusk smiles. ** "She woke up and refused to go back to bed without you Shishi."**

**"You spoil her Dusk.**" A sigh but none the less Kira gets picked up and brought to bed. ** "Sissy how come you and Dusk are marrying princes?"** Ack...oh boy, the ignorance of children taking in everything they watch and make it a reality.

3 people blush...one laughs can you guess who.** "Kira...I'm not marrying a prince…"** She smiles before pointing to Nathaniel. ** "But Dusk said that you're a princess and a princess always carries a prince. Ohhh does that make me a princess too!?"**

Oh no...the cutesy innocent face….god dang it Dusk you taught the child well...Sheena despite her humiliation that she plans on getting back on her cousin cuddles with her sister. **"We may not be real princesses but you're one to me." **

Too much...cuteness...too much fluff...Dusk is ready to barf at the sight...but she can't because despite it all, she's still a Rose and acts the sameish way.** "Now let's get you to bed." "Yes sissy." **

To be continued~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-**Family Issues**

**Author Notes: Yay more Kira she's sooo cute ^_^ Well so's Raya and Luna. But they're not too much into character yet. And ohhh Nathaniel spent the night as well as Lysander...on couches of course~ What will happen now.**

_Sen: She does not own MCL, Dusk, Music anime ect ect...Now hurry up. Our fans are waiting_

**Author: Ours? **

_Sen: Yours, Dusks... Ours...ok yeah yours._

_Nathaniel's P.O.V_

I open my eyes from the sun. I blink as I sit up. Wait where? Oh that's right...my sister broke into my apartment. So Sheena insisted I stay the next couple of days. ** "Oh I didn't know you were up."** Sheena yawns into her hand.

I get up from the couch. **"What time is it."** Rubbing her eyes she glances at her watch. **"Mm, it's 10, you're up early."** 10 am? That isn't early...she must've seen my expression because she chuckles at me.

**"It's early for us..Dusk and the kids usually sleep till 11-12 on weekends. And no before you ask, we are not vampires...well I'm not at least."** I smile at her joke and follow her into the kitchen.

**"Do you do all the cooking?"** She raises an eyebrow as she takes out several pans. **"When Mia's not around yes. I don't trust Dusk with any of my kitchen utensils. And the kids...they need to work on their cooking skills."**

She then tells me some of the instances where she has banned the kids from cooking. ** "Luna set the kitchen on fire one mother's day." **The pan was too hot when she applied butter. **"Kira's too short to reach and always tries to grab the knives…"**

Not too sure how I feel about that, **"And Raya, majority of the time she cooks the foods raw."** I couldn't help laughing. Her family is so much different then my own and I tell her that.

**"What do you mean?"** Now controlling myself I lean back on her counter and reminiscence. **"My family most people would call perfect. They're organized, mature, strict, responsible. They're pretty wealthy. My parents are the CEO's of their companies as well as a doctor lawyer pair. So they're always busy."**

Sheena gives me a sad gaze. **"Sounds lonely…"** She hands me a coffee. I smile in my cup, she remembered I don't like things that are sweet. ** "It was, at least to me...I was always disciplined, my sister got everything she wanted."**

I ended up sounding bitter. I couldn't help it...I love my sister but it wasn't fair. **"Not everything…"** I look back up at her. She coughs before explaining. ** "She doesn't have everything, sure she's got money, and power and attention...but there's some things she doesn't have that you do."**

**"SHEENAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** I nearly drop my cup...The shouting shook up the house. ** "Can you watch the breakfast?"** I nod, **"I can at least make sure it's still edible."** A quick thanks and she's off...hope things are ok.

She comes back down a few minutes later with a dark expression... Dusk and Lysander are awake as well. **"Dusk you go in the room with Kira."** She salutes and rushes up.

**"Nathaniel, you and Lysander need to hide…"** Both of us looked puzzled and worried especially since she looks so pale and nervous. My heart clenches at the sight. Lysander asks the same question I was thinking. ** "What is wrong?"**

She bites her lip. **"Dusk got word from Rosa and Iris. Turns out both of your parents came looking for you guys at your houses and are now on their way here."** I look at Lysander and he's mirroring my horror.

It doesn't look good, both of us staying in a house with 2 girls(they will certainly overlook Kira) with no adult. It doesn't take a rocket science to figure it out. And if my parents find out...I pinch my nose, this is bad...really really bad.

**"You guys will either have to hide till they leave, or sneak out one of the several doors we have in this house without getting caught while I distract them."** Lysander and I decide to hide. I have a pretty good idea who told my parents.

But I don't have time to point fingers, I have to make absolutely sure Sheena does not get into trouble because of me. Dusk is already ahead of us, as she sets up hiding places for us. She also sets up a tablet with camera eye view of what's happening. All I can do is hide and watch…

_3rd P.O.V_

Fortunately for the boys both girls were extremely good actresses. Dusk as they tried turning on their lying skills, had told Kira that Nathaniel and Lysander left last night. That something came up, and if asked would say just that(If they come down).

Time flew too quickly and someone(someones) rang the doorbell. Sheena got a good look at Lysander and Nathaniel's parents. **"We're here for our sons."** She politely smiles at the adults. **"Excuse me? You are?" **

Aha smart girl. She's never met them(so everyone thinks) and had she's said **"They're not here."** automatically it would sound like she's hiding something. Nathaniel's parents stiffen. **"We are Nathaniel's parents."** The other pair, **"And we're Lysander's we want to know if our sons are here Miss?"**

A slight bow, "My name is Sheena, I'm Mia's eldest niece and I'm afraid they're not in here. Those two and a few of our other friends were hanging out with me and my cousin but they all went back to their houses." She smiles at the parents...she's good.

_'Atta girl Shishi~'_ Dusk grins at her cousin(Yes her and Kira are watching too. Also she's not technically lying.) **"Would you like to come in for some coffee?"** Lysander's parents smiled and politely declined. Nathaniel's parents however took the offer full heartedly.

Sheena let's the parents in and they sit on the couch. They're offered if they wanted any drinks, both accept asking for coffee with cream and sugar. She makes the coffee making sure her breakfast doesn't burn. Setting the burner off.

Meanwhile the lawyer doctor tag team are searching with their eyes. For any sign of their son. Not even a blanket or article of clothing. ** "Here you are."** Both do a grunt of thanks. Nathaniel had spoken of his parents but it didn't prepare her…

Clean cut expensive suits. Not a single hair out of place. She sits on the opposite couch, waiting for them to strike...like a game of chess, one must choose their decisions carefully. **"Are you the only person home at this time."** The father decides to be bold.

Sheena narrows her eyes. ** "May I ask why it's so important to know who is currently home and who is not? I had thought you were asking if your son was in my Aunts home or not."** You can tell she is rather annoyed that they'd switch the topic so easily and swiftly.

_'Do they really care about him?'_ Both sip their coffee. This time the wife speaks. **"We were only curious. Our daughter had met you so we wanted to know what type of family you have."** Sheena reveals no outer emotion or movement but inside she's angry.

**"Let us just say that she was a bit too quick to judge me. And my family is no concern of yours I'm afraid. Unless of course you had decided to use your son as an excuse to come into my family's home."**

Her face is blank but she is no fool...seeing their mildly surprised expression was proof enough. They only came to rattle her, harass her family. Maybe find Nathaniel to yell at him for disgracing them and get him unemancipated.

**"My apologies but there are children living here and if you are only going to be here so you can harass me and my family without even concerning your son then I will simply will not tolerate it."** Both expressions harden. And placed down their cups.

**"You certainly haven't changed Miss Rose."** She stands up showing them the door. **"With all good reason have a good day."** She shuts the door with a sigh, before falling on her butt. 10 minutes later, everyone came down to check up on her.

Kira hugs her sister. ** "Sheena you ok?"** Nathaniel watched the video, he was rather surprised at their last statements. ** "Kira I need you Dusk and Lysander to go play ok?"** A nod and they're off.

**"You knew my parents?"**_ 'Without telling me?'_ Not beating around the bush. **"At first no...it wasn't until I saw the family photo in your apartment that I recognized them. They're still as strict and ice cold as I remembered. I'm sorry I didn't say anything or mention it until now."**

He accepts knowing why she wouldn't want to say she knew them. He sits across from her. **"So I take it you knew my sister as well…"** She laughs humorlessly. **"Yes but she doesn't realize she does. and I'd prefer it that way. She didn't like me too much."**

He sighs, exhausted. **"So how did you meet them."** ...She looks down sadly. **"Amber was ironically one of my rivals, I was a dancer, one of the best. Your parents and mine fought like cats and dogs every time they saw one another. It was a never ending war.**"

She closes her eyes and memories just start pouring out of her. Nathaniel watches her, listening, not once had she lied to him. **"Finally it was the nationals. People from all over fought their way to the top and I made it to the final round."**

It was so vivid to Nathaniel, it was so detailed...so precise. **"It was between me and Amber...I had been training non stop. Every moment of free time was spent me perfecting my movements."** Nathaniel moves from his position. Settling next to Sheena.

**"The night of our final performance...I collapsed, fatigue, lack of nourishment, and overstrain of my body caused it. I was sent to the hospital. Amber became the winner because of my forfeit."** Sheepishly Sheena looks away from the blond boy.

That day is still a painful blow to her. ** "On the way home from the hospital...I remember trying to apologize to my parents...they didn't answer because a drunk driver crashed into us."** He flinches...in a way she was blunt...but she's also heartbroken.

**"I survived with a couple scrapes, bruises and sliced foot. Dad died because the ambulance didn't show up fast enough. Mom died because she wasn't wearing her seatbelt."** _'That explains it...'_ He remembered her bandaged foot that day…

She continues, unable to shut her mouth. ** "I was rushed back with my parents...i just...waited for my aunt. My siblings thank god were at home. Being babysat by a friend of the family. They were picked up with some of their things, and I was picked up and since then I've lived here. Started school the next morning."**

A knock prevents anymore speech. ** "Sheena baby I'm home and I got Raya and Luna~"** Sheena wipes at her face before standing up. Nathaniel moves out of the way to stand as well. The door opens up and the girl is glomped by her sisters.

Taking the shouting as a cue. Kira races down to hug her other siblings. Her fever's gone and she's glad to see her family's back. **"Auntie~"** Uh oh….3...2...1 **"BABY DOLL! How bout a tea party?~"**

Kira's eyes glitter up...she loves tea parties... the manipulative angel puppy faces Nathaniel and Sheena, silently pleading them to join. The eldest sister caught on. ** "Hold on, you all need to eat breakfast." **

All but Nathaniel and Sheena rushed into the kitchen. ** "Well Nathaniel we're crazy, we always have issues and far from perfect. But if you want a family you got one."** Surprisingly the golden haired pres. smiles. **"Sounds perfect."**

She stifles a laugh…Then there's a crash. **"Too late to take back your words."** Both rush in...finding a food fight. And take cover behind the knocked over table. Bacon flies and our chef grabs the goods. ** "Hungry?"**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-**Talk About Competition**

**Author Notes:Hey guys been busy, my nieces are staying the night. ^_^' So my apologies for lateness. I don't own MCL, Dusk ect ect~**

Dusk: We want reviews when?

_Everyone: Now!_

Dusk: What else do we want now?

_Everyone: Favs and Follows!_

**Author: Great...she's made a mob**

_Days Later-3rd P.O.V_

**"So where are we?"** Dusk tries to stop an upcoming yawn. She just woke up from her beauty nap. Only to be dragged by her cousin. It's an important day. Of course Dusk doesn't really remember, she expects Sheena to handle it all for you.

A roll of the eyes...from the green eyes rose. **"Remember todays the dance competition for Raya's dance team."**_ 'Ohhhhh yeahhhhh...yeah no I don't remember' _Then Sheena narrows her eyes…

It's the _**"You better not have forgotten something important like this"**_ look. Who would've thought you could express so many words with your eyes. Annoyed Sheena huffs while dragging the still drowsy teen the other children follow like lambs.

Raya's nervous...sure she's practiced her heart out, but it doesn't mean she's ready. In addition to it all, she's the youngest and most inexperienced dancer on the team. Coach Boris picked the people representing Sweet Amoris High.

She hitched a ride from one of Sheena's friends Iris, whose mom was more then willing to bring her early. Her sister said she'd meet them after everyone woke up and got dressed. It's been half and hour and still…

**"There you are Ray."**_ 'They made it._' Raya can only smile in relief seeing her family, Mia said she was coming in time for her match. Luna and Kira are in cheerleading outfits with matching pom poms, Mia thought it would be cute. Kira is in sunny yellow/white, Luna is in black/green. '_**Sheena Sheena! Don't they look absolutely adorable? Kawaii kawaii~!'**_

Sheena notices her sisters unease, and smiles...remembering how she felt when she first started out. She sits next to her sister and gives her a one shoulder hug. **"Do your best ok? And remember what I always told you."**

Taking in a breath the second eldest repeats what it means to be a dancer._ 'Every dancer has their own style, it's a craft that develops over time, practice, patience there is always a balance.'_

**"What beautiful little fairies have stumbled onto my garden?!"** Mr. Boris the coach has arrived, he's a bit strange...but nice. He shakes hands with Sheena **"Ah Miss Sheena thank you so much for coming. I'm eager to see Raya's shining moment~"**

She smiles agreeing. She was a bit doubtful at first but it seems that Raya truly has a passion for moving in tune with music. As does Luna even though her sister is well aware she wants to work on her kendo skills.

**"Hi Sheena Dusk when did you get here."** Iris, the ginger who wears her heart on her sleeve. She's a good classmate and friend. Since the Li Charlotte incident Iris has been keeping a watchful eye in Sheena's place. **"Just now. You ready?"** She nods excited.

The rest of dance members arrive. One of which is Melody...she offers a polite smile but otherwise ignores the family. Iris excuses herself, taking the brunette with her. "Hey what's wrong this isn't like you."

Said girl blushes in embarrassment. **"Sorry it's just...she annoys me."** Iris is puzzled for a minute...before realizing. **"You mean Sheena?"** She nods...stiffly. **"But why? She's really nice."** _'That's the problem.'_ In Melody's eyes Sheena is perfection.

**"She's just-just too much...she's got good grades, street smart, loyal, kind, good at sports...the perfect role model…"** She looks down, not facing her friend….she doesn't want to admit it but there's one other thing Sheena has…

But Iris catches on…**"You're also jealous because she has Nathaniel's attention right."** Melody bites her cheek. For Years she's done everything she could to get the dense man to notice her and nothing. But it took Sheena one second and boom.

**"Oh great you're here…the skank that's after my my brother"** Both girls groan knowing that voice…**"Why it's so wonderful to see you as well Amber, still have that attitude I see."** The ginger and brunette look at each other shocked...To hear Sheena talk that way…

You'd have thought she'd be polite to anyone...Both are glaring...sparks fly. **"Come on guys calm down."** _'It's him…'_ You see hearts in Melody's eyes...it's her lifetime crush. Nathaniel...Amber huffs as she pushes Sheena aside. She only sighs.

Nathaniel's eyes say it all,**_ "I'm sorry for my sisters behavior…"_** A slight smile.**_ "It's alright."_ **Melody bites on a handkerchief she had in her pocket...it frustrated her so much. **"Princy princy~"** Kira tackles him into a hug which he accepts with a laugh.

'_Now I have to deal with a kid crushing on her too?! What is with these Rose siblings...'_ Oh dear Melody does seem to get jealous easily. **"Watch it Nathaniel. Next she'll force you to dress up in one of Mia's costumes to play dollies."**

He raises an eyebrow with a grin,** "Coming from experience?"** She smiles, putting her sleeping cousin(we knew she would fall back to sleep eventually) in front of her. **"Yep Dusk is living proof."** Melody falls into despair as she hears his hearty laugh.

Both girls come back, and Nathaniel greets them, they chat for a little bit. Then someones hands cover Iris's eyes. **"Ah Castiel stop it."** She pulls him off with a laugh. He smirks ficking her forehead wishing her luck.

Then the glaring commences between the two boys...Now we turn to Sheena's Glare, stops the blond and redhead in their tracks. **"You guys are Not fighting today. Because if you do I will guarantee you will not enjoy what I will do to you."** Both in unison gulp.

**"Sheeny. Kiki, Ray Ray, Lulu~"** Alexy comes to hug the girls, his brother and friend in tow. They give their best wishes. Raya blushes lightly. **"Go for it Ray, show them what a Rose can do."** At that point everyone is told to take their seats.

Mr. Boris and the Rose family take the benches with the team...Dusk since she's out like a light...is on the floor. Nathaniel and the rest of the gang take the stands. One by one the two opposing teams meet up.

It's the StarStruck Academy. A school of artistic prodigies, all highly talented and passionate in their field. A great challenge in the start of the season. Everything seems fine...We're neck in neck...but as Iris finishes her warm up...something's wrong.

She starts limping...She goes to talk to Boris about it and he calls for a first aid kit. **"I don't know how it happened but you seemed to badly bruised your ankle."** He frowns..._'How could this have formed so fast and badly.'_

**"Sis...the way it's bruised…"** Sheena immediately grabs hold of Iris's foot. Seeing her wince in pain, Melody's anger grows. **"Hey what are you doing?! Let her go!"** Sheena ignores her looking intently staring at the red and bruising.

A sigh and gently the foot is placed down. **"Mr. Boris there is no way she can dance. She's going to have to forfeit."** The coach well aware of her background trusts her judgement. Everyone else who knows nothing puts up a fight.

**"Oh come on it's not that bad!" "What the hell! It's only a little bruising, don't be such a know it all!" "What do you know of injuries you're not a doctor!"** The boys and referee arrive wondering what the commotion is about.

Calmly and cooly Sheena repeats her statement. **"Iris won't be able to dance in the condition her foot's in."** Looks of rage crosses the dance teams face. **"That's bullshit! Mr. Boris say something."** He agrees with Sheena. Causing greater arguing.

**"Hey...Shut Up."** Everyone turns to Dusk, whom of which after being woken up, finds people dissing her cousin not happy…**"Shishi is the greatest person to be with when injuries as far as dancing is involved. She knows more then any of you little bitches."**

The eldest Rose(Dusk) rises from her spot...just daring any of them to continue with their whining. **"Nathaniel you have medical training right? I need you to gently bandage her foot. Then give her a small ice pack to hold over it."**

Melody shouts out...not caring anymore, comes right up to her.** "You're not a dancer, stop bossing people around and giving them orders. You're not our coach, you're not our mom, so this isn't any of your business."**

Surprisingly the white and blond haired girl grabs her by the collar of her shirt as Dusk laughs hysterically. **"So I'll take it you'll be responsible?"** A small smile at Melody's attempted stutter of **"What?"**

**"Will you take responsibility...if your precious friend here is no longer able to dance?"** The girls cower trying to gang up on her. Raya and Nathaniel do as Sheena requested. Dusk glares at the idiots before her.

"**I'm not a dancer but if my cousin say somethings wrong and to stop, you better fucking listen to her...you'll regret it somehow otherwise."** She's stopped...before she's able to land a punch on Melody she's pinned by the 16 year old.

Arms behind her back on her knees the temporarily scorpion eyes(Mortal Kombat)in a death glare.**"Let me go Sheena...they insulted you remember...and even had the nerve to try hurting you in front of the brats...all bets are off."**

**"I don't need you to protect me cuz...besides in the mood your in you're ready to kill someone...we don't have time for this."** She turns her attention to the referee. And Boris. **"Have Iris forfeit…"** Before anyone could protest again...she talks loudly.

**"And disqualify the StarStruck dance team for injuring an opposing dancer."** No one saw foul play..._'How could she say such a thing.'_ Iris is skeptical. **"How could he have injured me Sheena?"**

She releases her hot tempered blood relative. **"Dusk...and I are going to take a little trip with the referee."** They drag the poor man with them. Entering the control room they check the recordings. **"You girls are wasting your time."** Dusk slows down the footage.

They found what they were looking for. **"Dusk can you reveal this to everyone?"** A smirk and typing was all she needed to know her answer. _'Hell yes~_' A huge screen starts scrolling down in the gymnasium.

Some typing here a bit of scrolling there and she's in. In slow mo she plays the entire warm up. It's much easier to see now that the movements are seeable. Each time Iris had placed her foot in an uncomfortable position, her opponent using his big toe would slide speed step and hit her ankle.

No one would've known otherwise. Eventually her foot would be too badly bruised/swollen to the point where she wouldn't be able to put any weight on it. It could cause serious nerve damage(for the record I have no idea if its true, i'm making it up for the story)

Murmurs and shock spread through the room. The three return and the announcement is made.** "Iris is forced to forfeit but SSA is disqualified."** Angry, the person who committed the deed runs towards the trio...two are fine, one is...cowaring...what a ref.

**"You got this Shishi?"** Her response is a smile. Luna and Kira watch on. **"What a fool trying to fight my sister."** Everyone stares. Kira giggles raising her pom poms. **"Sis is stwong. Go sissy go!"** He edges nearer...little does he know

That it'll be his biggest mistake yet. 5 people watch from their seats. **"Wow it's been awhile since we've seen her huh?"** He get's closer...Sheena takes defense mode. **"Her hairs different but she's as amazing as ever~"**

Shadow man 2 looks at shadow girl in disdain. **"Plan on dumping me are you?"** She giggles placing a kiss on his cheek. All before saying no, a groan is heard. **"You guys make me sick." "You're just mad cause Sheena's down there."**

The other two comment, all joking aside. **"That and the dance team...what Tyson did was shameful." "Quite...but seems like the White Phantom has it all under control."** Within our heroines range she kicks him in the stomach and flips him over~ Martial arts junkie!

So a the conclusion of today...Raya's dance team won, one poor sucker and cheater got hurt(karma pays~) and the dance team...well actually everyone now is curious as heck as to who Sheena is. Oh and some people from her past found her~

_The next day..._

Things are just buzz buzz buzzing~ Of course Peggys spreading some serious news. Everyone's talking about. **"I can't wait this will be so much fun~"** Eventually word spreads to Dusk.

**"Hey Sheen you hear?"** A head shake. She was up all night arguing with her aunt. And then she was doing her homework assignments, so she's exhausted. She's been out of the loop.

Dusk told her to stay home but she didn't listen. **"Turns out there's going to be a festival involving all of the schools in the our town and the 2 towns near us. And you know what that means?"**

She's ecstatic...not only does she get to skip classes to 'help' but…**"The prizes for winning are to die for and look look!"** She shows the poster that has mysteriously already been made by Violet and Alexy. **"There's a battle of the bands event. We're sooo winning."**

_'I could care less…'_ She stifles another yawn and lays her head against the lockers. Her eyes close hoping for a moment of peace. But then someone punches the metal wall right next to her face. **"Been awhile eh Angel?"**

Her bloodshot eyes open and she's pissed. Dusk backs up a few(several) steps away from Sheena...As her aura turns a shade of demonic black and purple. Nathaniel, Raya and the rest of the gang arrive just in time to see the show. **"I hope you're ready to die Riley."**

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-**Revengeful Sorrow**

SPECIAL ALERT~

**Author Notes: Hey guys hope you had an excellent holiday~ SOrry it took me so long you see me original plan was to finish OJB and then work on this, but Sen had different ideas.**

Sen: I said I was sorry! How was I supposed to know you were already working on it...come on Sheeny-chan.

**Author: *sigh* anyway until Sen finishes up my finale chapter(s depending on how long he makes it) of OJB, it will be put on hold. I am sorry please feel free to beat him up in your minds for it's his fault it's not done**

Sen: I thought you said you weren't Mad!? I'm sowwy. She does not own MCL, Dusk, Anime, Music

_Last Time On Ripping Off Our Chains we found Sheena ready to kill the mysterious Riley. We will be going into 3rd P.O.V_

Riley was waiting for this moment. It had been far too long since he had last seen her. She had changed a lot, both in appearance and personality. But still he'd know her anywhere. He brings his fist back ready to punch her out…

**"Sis you promised you and Dusk would walk with me."** No longer caring about the old acquaintance in front of her Sheena gracefully dodges the flying fist. Forcing the fool to punch the locker instead. She skids and slides herself over to her little sibling patting her on the head. Before steering her away.

**"What the Hell Angel?! Fight Me!"** He clearly did not come all this way after all this time just to be blown off. He makes a mad dash at her, truly awakening her. **"Raya stay with Dusk and Nathaniel."** She gently nudges the girl away.

Her focus turns to the fast male. Taking his momentum she pulls his arm forward past her body, and flipping him over. In slow mo everyone watches him fall and smash into the wall. He spits on the ground. **"I must say, you seem rather submissive Sheena, tame even."**

Rising slowly into his feet glaring at her with a strong intensity, sparks soar. **"You think you could just leave? Forgetting about me, and our friends. You're nothing but a mutt now, under the reigns of a couple of stupid owners. So much for you being top dog."**

Sheena doesn't take the bait, and it's just as well because he charges for her yet again. The principal show up just in time to see her movements. Jumping over him, she hook kicks his leg. All before once again being thrown. Crashing to the dirty floor.

**"Dammit."** Her face is blank, lack of emotion...all except for the fact that she's serious, and would not hesitate to take him down again and again. Before it continues however. There's a large slap.

**"Sheena Angel Rose I am Greatly disappointed in you. Fighting on school grounds! I expected trouble like this from your Cousin, maybe even your younger sister for the harassment she went through. You however not Ever."**

She says nothing. Her expression does not change. Which only angers the principal all the more. **"Now wait just a Damn minute Mrs. J. Sheena was only defending herself."** The eldest Rose refused to watch her cousin shut down.

Her hair wild, her eyes slanted in a cold glare swivels her attention to Dusk. **"How rude, and loyal as your mother. But it won't help her, she was WELL aware of the rules of the school. And she knows fighting is prohibited."** She grabs the girl dragging her away.

Immediately Dusk is forced to not only call her mom to let her know what's going on, but to try and calm down a hyperventilating Raya. Everyone stares in surprise. They saw Sheena...she didn't fight back, she didn't speak or anything...Was she really that out of it?

It doesn't take long for the pissed off fairy princess to strut into the school building. It would've been comical had it not been such a serious situation. Accompanying her is a 4 year old napping on her shoulder and a 9 year old holding a wooden stick, in martial arts garb.

Dusk and Raya were waiting behind the principals office door in the hallway. They refused to let them in. Mr. F and Mr. Boris had forced everyone else to class including the student council president.

**"Move aside dearies, and Dusk honey I need you to take the kids to the cafeteria and eat. It's going to be a long _talk._"** Not willing to anger her mother further, she agrees and takes the kids away. She takes a bunch of food and brings them to the student council room.

Nathaniel, Armin, Alexy, and Lysander were all seated with Iris and Melody. The kids eat in silence...knowing the tension. **"Where's sissy?"** Kira had only been aroused when they entered the room so of course she wants to see her sister. **"She's with Auntie Mia."**

Satisfied she eats her burger. Dusk takes out her laptop turning on and hacks into the security cameras of the school. **"Got it."** She's in and she has the perfect view. Castiel Kenten and the rest of her friends arrive just in time to watch.

It showed Sheena sitting Mia standing and raising her voice, Jackson was right along with her. **"How dare you! Are you saying it was ok for Shishi Not to defend herself? That it's ok to get beat up on school grounds!?"**

The elderly lady refuses to back down. **"I am saying that it is wrong to fight on school grounds, if she is as skilled in martial arts as you claim then why didn't she disable him first thing, why did she keep beating him down? That is Bullying Mia!"** Fire burns through their eyes.

Mia's P.O.V

OHHHH! The old hag is asking for it. Sheena is innocent! **"She tried walking away, HE ATTACKED HER. He refused to let her leave. And she is tired, barely awake do you honestly expect her to be fully capable of handicapping someone without injury. Use your common sense!"** She's getting no happy sparkles out of me!

She sneers at me...we never did get along. **"And yet she can throw someone and dodge punches, seems like she's just fine."** Has she not heard a thing I said!? **"God woman, throwing someone and dodging are the ultimate basics."**

**"Anyone could do it in their sleep if done right for a long period of time and Sheena is living proof."** Now I see why Dusk is always causing her grief. **"And if anything you should be responsible not Sheena! This is your school she had to protect herself in front of you. Yet I don't see you yelling at him!"**

I snap my fingers, My pink nails polish glowing. **"Oh that's right because he's not Your student so he's not your problem right? I mean after all you only deal with troublemakers related to me."** i sit back down and I feel my nieces head on my shoulder.

Oh the poor thing, she's so tired, I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to go to school.** "What are you insinuation Mia?"** I scowl. **"Seems lately that all of my relatives just so happen to cause you trouble."**

I start counting off the numerous times her blasted voice played on my phone. **"Raya had a breakdown in class again control her! Dusk skipped again. Make her stop. Why don't you and Sheena keep an eye on them!"** I roll my eyes.

**"You complain about my family all the time but you don't do anything about it, because you either don't have proof, or it's not that big a deal. So you put all the expectations, all the blame on Sheena! The moment one thing happens to her you go overboard."**

I snort and help my angel up, she leans on me practically out cold. **"Keep messing with me Diane, I'll see you fired for biased judgement and unjustly punishment on students."** I jostle up my niece, blinking I help walk her out. I can still hear shouting from the bat.

**"SHE IS SUSPENDED FOR MULTIPLE DAYS ROSE! IF I SEE HER GO ANYWHERE NEAR SCHOOL GROUNDS I WILL HAVE THAT GIRL EXPELLED."** I bite my cheek to prevent my screams. How horribly unfair! I huff fine by me, walking.

Hearing my phone go off I check, Dusk messaged me saying she and the girls are in the student council office. I open the door finding so many of their classmates. I smile sadly, knowing they heard the whole thing. **"Alright girls we're going home. Dusk you coming?"**

She nods grabbing her and her cousins bag. We walk out only for Mrs. Jackson ready and eager for round 2. **"Now wait just a minute who could say that those two could leave!? They still have to go to class!"**

She just won't quit. **"I am their guardian, they do not wish to stay here thanks to you, and to them their relative who's practically dead on her feet is more important then what assignment you and your teachers make them do."**

Her cheeks are red, I do hope I struck a nerve. Sorry sugar~ **"You-You are not fit to be their guardians! I will call the police!"** Oh...looks like Sheena's awake, and she is not happy.

**"Mrs. Jackson you have no right to talk trash about my family, Mia cares for us, she does not abuse, nor neglect, she works, she gives us food and clothes, she gives us a home and you will NOT take that from me."**

She marches right up to that cruel shrew. Her dark side though terrifying is definitely what's needed. **"If you bothered to listen and care about your students we would not be here shouting back and forth.**

**" I am telling you this. The rules have exceptions but I will receive my punishment with no problems, but you'd best be careful because I will guarantee that you won't escaped unscathed as far as allowing endangerment to students and staff for your pride."**

We follow her lead. It's been such a dreadful day. It's time for all of us to take a nap. I make sure everyone is buckled before driving off. The only thing I hear is Sheena's light breathing.

3rd P.O.V

The school was restless after the girls left. It was no surprise, the fact that it involved Sheena and not Dusk, and then the heated argument between Mrs. Jackson and Mia. We find the students whispering through the halls. Teachers murmuring to one another.

Nathaniel did his council duties, stacking papers, looking at the requests for the festival. But like everyone else, he couldn't get his mind off the punishment given to Sheena. _'Dusk had done far worse and was never given anything higher then detention...'_

In a way he could see both sides. Though everyone knew of Dusk and her pranks, she barely left any evidence to prove it was her. Let alone how it was done. Could it be that Sheena being the "good Rose" was given harsher treatment because of the fact?

That Sheena was given the consequences of both her and Dusk's actions? _'It's definitely possible and probable considering the discussion earlier.'_** "Nathaniel?"** Behind him Melody gives him a light smile before handing him some documents he needed.

He takes them with a thank you. He reverts back to his work. He knew of Melody's feelings. She had asked him out a while ago, and she still felt the same. However he didn't feel the same way. To him they were friends and that was that.

Hours came and went so school ended. The students were dismissed, doing their best to stay away from the overly aggravated Mrs. Jackson. Her mood had not improved in the slightest for word spread rapidly of the argument and conclusion. She's on thin ice.

Back at the Rose household Sheena is resting in her room. Clonked out under her pillows. All three of her siblings are there with her on the bed, watching anime. Mia and Dusk enter. **"Hey you brats let Sheena sleep." "She's right girls."**

All three frown. Saying that Sheena had said it was ok for them to stay in here. **"They're fine guys."** One eye open, then re-snuggling in her bed. She didn't mind resting while listening to her sisters show.

**"Dorinpa Dorunpa. Now you can't lie…"** You hear small squeals. It got to a good part. When the doorbell rang. The movie was put on pause. As the girls scooted from their sisters room. **"Afternoon Lysander, Nathaniel~"** Seeing the two boys and saying hi.

They scurry back to their show. **"Squeee go takumi!" "So cute~" " Yay yay yay."** The three teenagers come in seeing the fangirling. **"Haha they're definitely related my cousin."** She get's a pillow to the face.

**"So mean Shishi~"** She huffs as she sits up, abducting her youngest sister placing her on her lap. **"Hey guys. So we're watching Maid sama ladies."** Nods all around. But then the kids all stare at Nathaniel. **"Is something wrong?"**

Luna tugs her sisters sleeve before whispering into her ear.** "Hmmm you may be onto something."** Now it's her turn to re-analyze her friend. The guys are confused, but then Dusk laughs.** "AH I get it now. Nathaniel looks like one of the characters from maid sama~"**

Sheena waves them over and sure enough...the coincidence is uncanny. Only difference is the eyes. Which belong to Sheena. Gasp...could it be? Nahhhh no way it's possible. It does though give Dusk an idea. She sprints to her room, arriving in seconds.

**"Put this on Nathaniel."** Green contacts, a school uniform. She also has hair brushes, combs and other hair styling products. **"Quick kids I want you to name as many blonde haired boys from animes and write them down."**

They obey, while Nathaniel tries to protest...the last thing he planned was to play dress up. But then Dusk tells him something. He blushes and has no choice but to accept. Hmmm what did she say? Sheena raises a tired eyebrow…**"Dusk…"**

Eyelashes bat towards the tired teen. **"Yesss…"** A sigh escapes. There's nothing that could be done. So she changes the subject. **" I'm not doing the festival."** She holds grudges. But Dusk anticipated this.

**"Are you sure Sheena? You haven't even seen the list of participants. Courtesy of Aoi."** The festival is basically a series of competitions for the schools. Groups of three go through games like dashes, rock climbing, tug of wars and so on.

Taking the sheet. Sheena is now definitely interested. Lysander watches the pair in silence. He's amazed at the the switch of roles. Dusk has been caring and doing her best to keep Sheena's cheer up. **"Why am I wearing this again?"**

Nathaniel's P.O.V

_'Don't you want to impress Sheena? I'm sure seeing you dressed up will make her feel better. Not to mention...I have a couple photos of her I'm willing to show you~'_ Sigh why did I fall for it?

I should've said no, that I didn't care. Though it would be a lie. I've been crushing on Sheena for some time now. But I'm too much of a coward to admit it. The kids all clap and cheer. **"Well Sheeny? I do good work huh?"**

I see her try and hide a laugh. I couldn't help but blush and feel relieved. She seems much better. **"Nathaniel you better prepare yourself….you're now officially one of Dusks dress up dolls."** I pale at the thought...oh god.

**"Here's the list of characters."** That demonic grin again…**"Thanks guys...now Nathaniel I hope you're smart enough not to run away. I'll be back soon~"** I see Lysander and Sheena give me pity shakes as she walks away.

A puff of air bursts through Sheena as she rests her head on her palm. **"God dang that girl. She has yet again manipulated me into helping her."** Lysander mirrored my confusion as well as Raya, because she smiles at us.

**"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough. Now Nathaniel if I could have the homework you were so kind to bring me?"** I hand it to her, and with everyone's help I manage to escape the Rose house before Dusk could finish what she started...

to be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- **Stubborn Much**

**Author Notes: Hello everyone. I don't own MCL, ANime Music Or Dusk~ I know kinda short, but I wanna get the story on the roll!**

_Sheena's P.O.V_

**"Eh? You want me to do a training session with you in the park?"** I munch on my breakfast. Things are somewhat peaceful. Actually I should say things have become habitual. Every morning I help make breakfast, eat with the family and help them get ready for school.

I chit chat with Mia for a bit before she goes to work, then I do some chores around the house. After that I do some dance practice. Take a break watching an anime of sorts. Then lunch~ Then it's back to practice only with martial arts.

Another break with video games. By that time Dusk Raya and any of their friends come over. Hmmm Lately this boy name Ryan has been coming over hanging out with my sis. Dusk and I fully ship them~

Dusk and Mia have been quite sneaky. Spying on them, when it comes to romance there's no controlling them sigh. I'll admit I'm curious...but I'm not gonna pry. Sure I'll tease and maybe make a hint to get a reaction but…-_-' as least I won't take photos or do background checks on the poor boy.

Oh wait wait getting off topic. Point is people are usually coming over, Nathaniel is usually one of the regulars. He's been kind enough to give me all of the work I missed. There are moments where I think he likes me more then a friend but ugh! He gives me too many different signals. Not to mention…

_Flashback several weeks ago_

**"Hey hey hey what's with the demonic looks?"** A mob of girls...yikes. **"Stop rubbing it in. We know You and Nathaniel are an item."** Commence embarrassment. I deny that we're not dating, but I don't deny liking him...not that I'd ever tell his fan club that.

**"Grrr if that's the case stay away from him." "If anyone Melody got dibs girl. You're nice, and all. But it's not fair to her."** Now that...kinda pisses me off. **"I'm sorry that you all feel that way. But…"**

_Present-3rd P.O.V_

**"Sis, you ok?"** Sheena's head snaps back up._ 'Dishes...i was supposed to be be doing dishes.'_ **"I'm fine Ray."** Once more she focuses her attention on cleaning the plates. Her cousin before leaving school had changed the start of her day.

Luna wants to work on her kendo skills. Dusk just wants to vent some much needed stress and prepare for the festival. Making Sheena and Raya the perfect partners. They planned to do it at sunset. Kira and Mia are coming as well.

It had been awhile since the family got to interact together. They're even going shopping and eating at a nice restaurant for a change. So no visitors today. **"Sheena why are you carrying your sports backpack?"**

Unzipping it, reveals all of her training equipment. The next day would be the school festival. Mrs. Jackson almost succeeded in prohibiting Sheena from there as well. Had the Star Struck principal not intervene.

_Flashback..._

The entire Rose family present. The principals of the schools involved in the event. **"You've already suspended her, you can't just change your mind at the last second and forbade her from coming to the school. This is an Outrage!"** Once more a heated fight between the two women break out.

Principal as well as Martial Arts teacher Aron Shikuno stepped in. **"Oh so you're the one Riley has been fighting eh Sheena-San?"** Rose and Jackson blink before demanding an explanation.

Turns out Sheena Riley, Aoi and the others were all friends and practiced in the arts of self defense back in the day. **"Are you saying it's ok for those to to fight one another."** A nod.

**"Of course. Both of them have excellent control. It's also how they greet one another. They're harmless."** Mrs. Jackson looks at the grinning Mia. She knew her hands were tied. **"Tch fine Sheena Angel Rose is permitted to attend."**

_Present_

She had not signed up for the competitions. She was planning on cheering them on. Dusk had other plans. They were eating at a small cafe.** "Oh I already signed you up. We both know you were interested."**

Tick marks appear on her head. It's true she was interested. But she would singed up if she chose to. People keep putting her into this situation and that._ 'I've just about had enough.'_

She was aggravated enough that she was in trouble due to Riley. But now what those girls said to her weeks earlier, seemed to constantly pop up into her mind. And now her cousin has stepped over her boundaries.

Not to mention...she was sick of being compared. She loved her cousin, she did, but it's just like with Armin and Alexy. They were two different people even though they looked similar, they want to be known as themselves instead of being compared.

**"Hey Dusk. I've decided who I'm teaming with."** A smile graces Belladonna's lips. **"Oh? Do tell~"** They all talk before heading over to the park to train. _'I won't lose...not this time.'_

_The next day-Dusk's P.O.V_

**"Welcome one and all. I know you're all excited for the first annual School festival. We have high school, middles schools and even elementary schools from Sweet Amoris, Starbury and even Lilix doing all sorts of fun events."**

I'm psyched, those prizes are so mine. A free trip to a resort, an all you can eat buffet for a week at the most expensive food joint in town. 200 dollars for the winning team. Sigh, sounds heavenly...not to mention I get to beat everyone's asses in public.

But I unfortunately have a teeny tiny problem. "Ok the teams for Sweet Amoris are. Castiel, Kenten and Kim" As each member is called they walk to the center of the arena. Each has a number when a games announced whoever number pops up will be doing the game.

Team with most points/wins. Get the prizes. **"Come on Dusk."** Whoops got sidetracked. **"Lysander, Armin and Dusk."** Lys is horrible with sports, same with Armin, but it'll make it a much more challenging and sweeter victory.

**"Iris, Melody and Violet."** Those three? Not really surprising, but I'm not really Melody's biggest fan right now, pickin a fight with my cousin over the pres. Geez.** "Lastly we have our final group."** Oh crap...yeah I shouldn't worry about them…

**"Nathaniel, Alexy, and Sheena."** Sheena purposely chose a team to go against me...my plan backfired. She walks down to the center and her eyes meet mine unwavered, determined.** "That look...it suits you cousin."** She smiles at me.

Completely serious, this will be even more interesting then I thought it would be. She raises her hand to me. **"May the better Rose win."** Ha she set me up. I slap it and she turns around. **"I intend to Shishi."** I hear her quietly mumble. **"We'll see."**

Me like me like. **"Whoa I can't believe this. Nathaniel and Castiel are competing against one another." "Screw that what about the twins?" "What about the Roses?"** Gasps all around...heh ehe hahahaha oh the chaos swirls. I haven't battled Sheena like this in a long time.

**"Angel~"** Ohh it's Aoi-Chan, and aww she glomps Shishi. I see her smile...it's so demonic...sniff I'm so proud. **"Thank you for giving Dusk the list of participants Aoi. I Greatly appreciated it."** It's silent. Guess everyone's speechless.

**"Wait a Damn minute Sheena! Are you telling me the only reason you're doing this is to…!"** A fire sprouts around her…**"You didn't think I'd bother doing this for no reason did you Riley? Both you and Dusk were the same number making things much easier for me."**

A dark aura...I think I'm in love. **"Kill two birds with one stone. I'm hunting you both down."** She tilts her head. **"Be ready...because I will destroy you."** Riley weeps. Her game face is on. **"And so the fallen Angel once more descends to the heavens."**

I turn my head. **"Crystal."** She smiles at me.** "Be ready Dusk, the old Sheena is back...and for once her goal is to surpass...not only you but herself. She will be a dangerous opponent."** I smirk, that's exactly how I want it.

_Nathaniel's P.O.V_

**"I admit I didn't think you would've signed up Sheena."** We're hanging out in the locker room, while Alexy went to get some drinks. **"I didn't Dusk signed me up and didn't tell me till it was too late."** No wonder she was eager to take the third spot.

**"I will thank her...after we win." "Is it me or have you changed somewhat."** She stands up and stretches, showing her slim figure. I turn away with a slight blush, **"It's not that I've changed...but maybe more or so...passionate, motivated."**

She takes a breath with her eyes closed.** "Hey I got drinks~"** He hands me my iced coffee.** "Thank you Alexy." "Welcome~ Hm? Sheena?"** She takes it without looking. **"Aha I haven't seen that look on your face for a long time ne Angel?"**

**"Leo."** That was one of the guys who was with that Riley. **"How long has it been since you've actually looked forward to a competition."** Our heads just swivel back and forth to Sheena and this mysterious acquaintance.

**"Sheena...remember not to push yourself...before you really get hurt."** With that he leaves. Alexy looks worried...so do I. Who are those guys? Oh…**"Sheeny you ok?" "Yeah...hey, don't look at me like that. We got prizes to win."**

I manage a smile...but my unease doesn't go away. Those words keep ringing in the back of my head. Just what did he mean? Does it...have something to do with her past? If so...what more is Sheena hiding from me-from everyone.

**"Soooo Sheena who are you dating?"** Not prepared for a random question Sheena nearly chokes on her drink. **"Peggy what are you doing here?"** She's not entering, but it's not gonna stop her from finding the juiciest details on her latest victim.

**"I am not dating anyone. Riley is a rival that deserves a good kick to the moon. And Leo is an old friend who is dating another old friend."** Her eyes glare at the reporter. Sigh, can't she just leave her alone. She has enough to deal with.

**"What about Nathaniel here? I mean after all did you get ambushed by a bunch of his fangirls. Did they not accuse you of having a secret relationship?"** Why is she interogatting her. I get a nudge. **"That true Nathan?"**

**"Peggy...what happened between them and me and both their business and Mine. Stay out of it."** She's undeterred.** "Hmm you're sounding quite defensive Miss Rose. I wonder."**

I pinch my nose in annoyance. **"Drop it Peggy we're just friends."** Alexy pushes the girl out of the room. Giving us some peace. I wish we could be together. I wish I could just blurt it out. Knowing she'd at least be aware.

I feel something light on my cheek. I blink. **"I think I've held off my feelings long enough though. After this is all over I'll ask you something."** Did-did she just…? She winks at me. Before heading out the door.

**"Hey Alexy is the list of games decided yet?" "Yeah they just announced it."** I hear them whisper. **"You finally tell him?" "Hmm indirectly, but I think he got it."** I walk out. Just in time to see her receive his bone crushing hug. **"Aww my little Sheeny growing up so fast~ Wait till Dusk and Rosa finds out."**

We walk out to the field, stealthily taking Sheena's hand in mine. I'm sure I'm blushing a thousand shades of scarlet...but I don't care...because her hand gripped mine back. After this is all over, when she comes to me. I'll tell her. For now all that's ahead is victory.

_Flashback-Sheena's P.O.V_

**'"Grrr if that's the case stay away from him." "If anyone Melody got dibs girl. You're nice, and all. But it's not fair to her."** Now that...kinda pisses me off. **"I'm sorry that you all feel that way.**

**"But…if I happen to have feelings for him and vice versa, I won't hold back my feelings for someone else's sake. I deserve as much happiness as anyone else. Having a lover is not like having property."**

I stare at each and every one of the girls. Staring at Melody especially in the eye. **"My feelings are mine and mine only. You can't give me crap when you are no better."** I'm scared of rejection…

but if it means a chance of me and him being together and at least knowing his feelings about me. Well it'll be worth it. Now I just have to tell him before I chicken out. Dusk Alexy and Rosa support me...heck better I tell him then deal with my cousins hairbrained schemes.

to be continued


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- **Troublesome...**

**Author Notes: Happy late New years. Wow it's crazy how time flies yes? Anyway This is a special chapter~ Not telling what's gonna happen but i don't own MCL, Music and anime...oh and Dusk. For the record it's in between chappy 14's time skip of school and home.**

_3rd P.O.V_

We find ourselves having a fabulously bright day. **"Sheena...What are we doing here…?"** Ok well I the narrator is. Currently we have all of the guys. You know the ones. Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysander, the twins, Kenten, Jade, Dajan, ect ect ect...You get the point

You see all(most) of them were very very stupid. Do you guys remember when Sheena and her family went out. ou know to relax and more importantly prepare for the school competitions?

*claps hands together* Turns out all of the guys were thinking the same thing. You see some of them want more money for their clubs(or themselves) some are overly competitive. And some...eh don't wanna do it but aren't given the choice.

So one by one each idiot went to Dusk. Don't know why they would go to such a sadistic psychotic woman. Thinking she might be able to help improve their performance. They meet at the park. At night...ish...Sheena was given the task of training her siblings.

**"Ah so there you guys are~ Let's Begin."** They're given the most torturous grueling training ever. Laps around the park. Push Ups, curl ups, Squats...and if they screwed up...talked back...or didn't do it fast enough. You'd get smacked with a kendo sword.

It really sucked when you were the last person to finish...or if Dusk didn't like you.** "Why are we doing this again?"** All the guys breath a sigh of relief for their break all before groaning at their pain. Poor Suckers.

A ruffle in the bushes. It's Sheena running. Sweat is pouring down her face and she looks utterly exhausted. Luna's not too far behind her...Now we know where Luna;s extra sword came from.** "Time out time out!"** The middle schooler pauses in her movements.

Our favorite prankster grins down at her eldest cousin. **"Having fun? If I didn't know any better I'd say you like being the prey."** Despite the sweat she's not breathing all that hard. She raises an eyebrow at the scene.

**"And apparently you like being in control of poor guys...who clearly didn't think things through." **A head shake. **"No no they did not...but nonetheless I'm training them. Ohh I have a great Idea~"** Sheena pales at the look in her cousin's face.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

I sigh...I knew something like this was going to happen. It doesn't take long for Dusk to cause chaos. But at least I'll get some good exercise. **"Oh there you are dearies~"** Mia comes through with Kira in her arms, Ray right behind her. **"Just in time mom I need a judge."**

Everyone gives her the confusion question mark look. Well minus me. There's only one game I can think of that she'd pull. She holds her hands together lovingly, **"We're playing Predator and Prey."** Knew it…

Someone who's really stupid asks what the game is…**"It's really easy."** She points at them. **"You boys are the predators, who are on a hunt. You have to catch your prey. Before they have to escape to the safety zone."**

She then points at Raya, Luna and myself. **"The prey have to flee from their predators to make it to the safe zone~"** Basically think tag but if you're caught you lose, make it to safe zone and you win…

But knowing her…**"And we're going to make things a bit more fun. You boys will be wearing these training weights."** She drops a pair of wrist bracelets...they make a 2ft indent in the ground.** "Are YOU FUVCKING CRAZY! !|$( $"**

For once all of the guys are in complete unison. It doesn't take them long for them to fall for her weakling play. They put on the heavy training sets. Poor things can barely move. Clearly they now realize the trouble they're in.

_Dusk's P.O.V_

The fools. Hahaha...I just love being evil, it's oh so much. It's their fault for coming to me for help. I mean if anyone they should've gone to Sheena. She's the real healthy fit freak. Well...for the most part, those reese candies are her drugs.

I swear one of these days she's going to be admitted to a hospital for that addiction~ Anyways what they won't know won't kill them...much mehehehe. Now to really heat things up. I pull out vials.

**"Oh and I almost forgot. Mia made healthy energy drinks. The team that loses well...let's just say they'll have more to worry about then just losing the game. Good luck~"** The girls slip on weights to...sigh just to be fair...actually Sheena's taking a huge handicap.

I mean she wears those things daily. If I had to guess...she's must be packing an extra 35 pounds. But I saw that face...She refuses to drink that gunk. Not since...back then...I shiver from the horror. This one recipe hospitalized 20 people with a single sip.

I also take Sheena's Music player~ I pick a random song. And press play...just to spice things up. Sheena always does better when there's music involved! I tell them they have to head across the town and make their way to the dollar shop(Safe zone)

**On The Floor**(Do not own)-3rd P.O.V

**[Pitbull]**

**J-Lo!**

**[Jennifer Lopez]**

**It's a new generation (Mr. Worldwide) of party people**

**[Pitbull]**

**Get on the floor (dale)**

**Get on the floor (dale)**

**RedOne!**

**[Jennifer Lopez]**

**Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh.**

It doesn't take long for the girls to fly ahead. Yes the training set they're wearing are heavy. Fortunately for them, they've had experience with it...so it's not so bad. The guys...not so much.

**[Pitbull]**

**I'm loose**

**And everybody knows I get off the chain**

**Baby it's the truth**

**I'm like Inception, I play with your brain**

**So don't sleep or snooze**

**I don't play no games so don't do-do-don't get it confused no**

**'cause you will lose yeah**

**Now, now pump-pump-pump-pum-pum-pump-pump it up**

**And back it up like a Tonka truck**

**Dale**

**[Jennifer Lopez]**

**If you go hard you gotta get on the floor**

**If you're a party freak then step on the floor**

**If you're an animal then tear up the floor**

**Break a sweat on the floor**

**Yeah we work on the floor**

**Don't stop keep it moving**

**Put your drinks up**

**Pick your body up and drop it on the floor**

**Let the rhythm change your world on the floor**

**You know we're running shit tonight on the floor**

**Brazil, Morocco**

**London to Ibiza**

**Straight to L.A. New York**

**Vegas to Africa (Dale!)**

Was it also mentioned that Sheena is crazy fast? She's motivated to move. Nathaniel and Dajan now starting to get used to their weights start kicking to high gear. Leaving their teammates in the dust.

**[Jennifer Lopez]**

**Dance the night away**

**Live your life and stay young on the floor**

**Dance the night away**

**Grab somebody, drink a little more**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

Dajans on the basketball team, Nathaniel is doing track and according to my pen is also joining the swim team~ Castiel and Kenten though are athletic...hmm is having issues due to Dusk giving them heavier gear to wear.

**[Verse 2]**

**I know you got it clap your hands on the floor**

**And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor**

**If you're a criminal kill it on the floor**

**Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor**

**Don't stop keep it moving**

**Put your drinks up**

**Its getting ill**

**It's getting sick on the floor**

**We never quit, we never rest on the floor**

**If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor**

**Brazil, Morocco**

**London to Ibiza**

**Straight to LA, New York**

**Vegas to Africa (Dale!)**

The twins were smart. They only came to support their friends. Actually more or so watch their friends suffer. They're in the anime club with Sheena. They don't do sports because they don't wanna. And after watching this...who can blame them.

**[Chorus]**

**Dance the night away**

**Live your life and stay young on the floor**

**Dance the night away**

**Grab somebody, drink a little more**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

It's a long run and even the greatest of warriors falter from the intense pressure. We lost Luna and Raya due to fatigue. The poor dears. But the game isn't yet over. So long as there is at least one prey remaining. They still have a chance

**[Pitbull]**

**That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy**

**Seven tray donkey donk**

**All I need is some vodka, some chonkey coke**

**And watch it she gon' get donkey konged**

**Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy**

**I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me**

**Dale**

**Don't believe me just bet me**

**My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me**

**L.A. Miami New York**

**Say no more get on the floor**

**Get on the floor**

Dajan decides to kick things up a notch and makes for a mad dash. Surpassing Nathaniel in the dust. Sheena however was waiting for this moment. The moment she knew what was at stake...she decided...no matter what she would win.

**[Jennifer]**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

Dajan cuts her off. He grins. **"It's the end for you Sheena."**_ 'It's time to use my ace...sorry Dajan.'_ He blinks at her sudden transformation and tears. **"H-hey what's with that get up?!"**

Sheena uses...fake tears. **"Kyaaaaa help me!"** The basketball boy realizes. **"Oh Sh-"** Too late~ He gets tackled by some random guys. A lady walks up to her, concerned. **"Are you ok little girl?"** A quick hesitant nod.

**"Uh-Uh huh. I was supposed to meet my cousin at the dollar shop but I got lost. Can you help me?"** The kind stranger wipes Sheena's tears away with a smile. **"Of course."** Nathaniel runs up just in time to see the show.

He sweat drops at the scene..._'How did she disguise herself so easily as a child? Poor Dajan...'_ Yeah the poor sucker fell victim to Sheena's acting skills. The right makeup, clothes and voice works wonders.

She escorted to the dollar shop.** "Thank you~"** She beams at the kind woman. **"Not a problem take care!"** She walks away and our prey walks into the store. Undoing her transformation.

**"Squeeeee Sheena~ What are you doing here~?!"** Let the flowers fly. Aoi glomps her friend. She met Mia and inherited the flower background. **"Playing predator and prey."** She pouts. Despite her cute personality Aoi can be a very scary predator.

**"Yo Sheena while you're here you wanna take Dusks order? She requested and bought this stuff online like 2 days ago."** She says sure and takes it. Ironically Dusk knew Aoi and the rest of the group via Tristan.

You see his grandfather is the kind old man who runs the dollar shop, and usually you'll find Aoi and his grandson here working. To say Dusk got along with these guys was an understatement. **"Warning you now Angel...Riley's deciding to carry weapons."**

They knew about Sheena's predicament and decisions...matter of fact the only one who didn't know was the hot headed brawler. He never asked them, they never bothered to explain it to him(he wouldn't have listened anyway.)

**"Thanks for the warning...well I'm off~ I get to see some suffering...Mia health drink style."** The couple shudder at the mention of the deadly drink. So far only one person can stomach that stuff and survive…

She returns to the park. The guys are worried...none of them knew of the dangers of Mia's poisonous potions. Gleefully the orange eyed teen grabs her newly purchased pranks...run...run for your life.

**"I am so disappointed in you boys...you couldn't catch Shishi...for your failure you have to be punished."** Suddenly Mia brings out several bottles from her bag...before popping a bottle in her mouth. **"Drink up dearies~ I made plenty."**

One by one each guy grabs a bottle...well the loser guys anyway(remember the twins didn't participate.) So they're safe. Before their deaths, Sheena and her siblings all bow their head. **"Rest in peace."**

Everyone pales...the drink...it-it's pink and bubbling...They take a sip...and die. Joking no, they all collapse due to the terrible disgustingness of the liquid. **"You know I was gonna punish them further….but…"** That would be overkill.

**"Now that the victi-Ahem...I mean yeah, I mean victims are done, let's go home and watch some Yu Yu Hakusho."** Wha whoa wait! Are they seriously leaving them there?!** "Night guys."** Yeah...Dusk drags them home, where our boys...sleep yeah yeah sleep.

To be continued...Jeez


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- **Deadly Distress**

**Author Notes: So we're back in the normal time plot. And we're ready for the chaos of the events to unfold. I've never done a sports/school festival but it sounds like fun~ Manga does wonders for inspiration.**

**I don't own MCl, Music Animes and Dusk.(Also sorry I've been taking awhile, laziness...anime… and yeah~ Here we go)**

_3rd P.O.V_

The sun is shining. The birds are tweaking~ And there is a...inferno war between the schools. Mainly between the Rose cousins, Sheena and Dusk. Their powers too evenly matched.

Not to mention...both girls have...inspired everyone to get fired up about the events as well.** "Our first event for the high school folks...is temporarily...delayed."** Eh?** "Huh?"** Everyone just anime drops to the floor. So much for everyone getting pumped to go.

However there's one girl who's missing from the depressed atmosphere. People look left and right, searching for her. **"Where's Sheena?"** Nowhere to be found. But that's because she's with her aunt.

**"Ohhh I can't wait to watch Luna's match. She's been training so hard just for this~"** The moment she heard of her schools delay. She ran to watch her siblings kendo battle. But first…**"Here wear this cheerleading uniform~ I made one for you and each of the girls."**

Sure enough we find Luna in a blue and white cheerleading uniform, her hair in a ponytail with a matching blue and white ribbon. On the Back it shows a blue Rose surrounded by white thorns. Impressive~

Dusk has black and green, Sheena's is purple and white, Raya is currently changing into a red and black version. **"Sissy, sissy look!"** Baby Kira is posing in a black and pink uniform. Shaking her pom poms~

How kawaiii(cute) Wait…**"Where's your outfit Auntie?"** Sheena asked my question! With a grin the bubbly aunt spun around revealing her white and yellow version. **"I love pink but it looks oh so much better on Kira."**

_'Speaking of which...'_ Mia sets her sights on her daughter...Sheena being a good girl who didn't feel like arguing or dealing with the puppy eyes she goes to the girls locker room. Dusk who went looking for her eldest cousin. Is in for quite a surprise. **"Yikes!"**

She dodges...a whip? **"Now now deary I need you to wear this. We need to match~"** Her daughter pales...that's way too girly. _'I know I look good in everything but come on.'_ **"Ha this I gotta see."**

Castiel and the rest of their friends arrive just in time to see the showdown. Mother versus daughter. Dusk was prepared. She had smoke bombs, confetti gun, glue bomb blaster, and anything else she could think of...however.

**"Dusk just put the god dang thing on."** She gets kicked….by Sheena. Her biggest flaw was...she didn't have Mia or Sheena repellant. She falls into her moms arms, where the woman smiles evilly dragging her victim away.

**"Ahhhhhhh Sheena you look AMAZING~"** Rosa and Alexy glomp the girl. Nathaniel is staring dumbfoundedly. Her long hair is in a braid, the ribbon tied nicely keeping it in place. Like her siblings she too is holding pom poms.

Her dress is below the hips, with shorts underneath, sneakers and knee length socks. In her arms is Kira. **"We look so prwetty~"** At that point a voice is cleared over a mic. **"Sorry to keep you waiting folks."** The audience's attention is brought to the field.

**"We're starting the match between the Sweet Amoris Middle school and Lilix middle school kendo club match. All participants please enter your side of the field."** The crowd cheers eager to see their love ones give it their all. The Roses are no different.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

Luna...she's been training hard for this. But lately I've noticed her look a bit sad behind her blank face. From what her teachers and coach told me is that she's been harassed by her fellow classmates.

From a young age, Luna has always been above and beyond the average child. Being so mature and smart she entered middle school at the age of 9. What people say about her really didn't bother her...what did though...was when we were mentioned.

Everyday she would hide away in the house after school. Finishing her homework, watching anime and help me with watching Kira and doing chores. One day I said enough. I told her she had to go out and be a kid or a change... **"Go out there and have fun for once."**

Mia agreed fully(though she made me look like a hypocrite.). It took me some time but I found out she was interested in kendo. Which lucky for us was available here in Sweet Amoris. And she flew by the basics in a snap. Finding her passion for it, it was no wonder that she was asked to participate.

But then…_**"You only got the spot because your family bribed the coach."** _Her bullying grew. **_"I heard you're big sister fought someone at school...You are not to disappoint me Luna...you are to be better then your siblings."_** And teachers began to pressure her all the more.

I told both her and Raya to ignore such statements...to be themselves. And things have gotten slightly better. My sisters...have always felt they have been in my shadow...even if they don't say it. It's their time to shine, all I can do is stand back and watch the magic unfold.

**"First Match Rose versus Cruz."** Both get into fighting stance. Their swords leveled. The sound of a gong and zoom they're off! All it took was one second…"Winner...Rose." My sister is determined to fly above me...and prove herself.

**"I'll show you all what a member of the Rose family can do."** Mia's swooning…**"Oh how adorable~ Better watch it Sheena. Like you're after Dusk, they're after you."** Kinda giving me chills.

But you know...maybe...having a rivalry may not be so bad. Round after round, Luna took down her opponents. People go flying. One even smacks into Castiel…**"Good going Luna~"** I can only laugh and say. **"Looking good Belladonna~"** She growls at me...awwww she's so cute!

Mia grabs her by the arm, as well as me. **"Look how adorable we look, we match perfectly~"** I turn my attention back to the battle...no…**"Winner...Lain."** Luna...lost. I break out of my aunts grip and sprint down the stands. "Sheena what's wrong?" I ignore Nathaniel.

I find her sitting down. Her eyes hidden. Her classmates scowl at her. **"I'm sorry sis...I didn't win."** I soften...and run my fingers through her hair. "**You did your best. I'm so proud of you...you've found your passion Luna...don't ever let it go."**

She stands to come into my hug. I pick her up. Mia cheers taking her away from me. **"You were just the most amazing thing ever! "** We hear the announcer once more clear their voice. Interrupting the moment...

_Dusk's P.O.V_

Damn LuLu was so close. Then the bastard made a dirty move. Brat's lucky I wasn't fighting him, he wouldn't last 5 seconds. **"Thank you for your patience...it's time for the high school team race~ Would participants please enter the starting line."**

I find my eyes meeting Sheena's. It's time...time for me to kick her ass! We head for the starting line. Ohhh she's on fire literally. **"Aoi...you're drooling."** She ignores her boyfriend. Good thing she's really not into girls. She has a thing for cute things though.

**"Ok folks. Here's the lowdown. Our teams of three are gonna go in order. They have to go through their set of obstacles, reach their next member pass a baton they have to carry. The first team to the finish line wins…"**

We all hold our breath...hoping the prize isn't a waste of time. **"A free 3 day trip to the hot springs! That's right meals, transportation, and lodging expenses are paid."** That reward….IT'S MINE! MINE MINE MINE * HIH UF*VKLC

**"We're doomed...it's bad enough that Sheena was hyped up but now…"** Hehehehe Come littles ones. Let me rip you apart. **"Ok first players take position."** I'm counting on you Lys. I'm worried though...he's not the best runner.

A bang and they're off. "I don't know who to root for...if we go for Sheena, Dusk will kill us. If we go team Dusk...Sheena will torture us." Ha...never underestimate us...refuse to cheer for either of us, and we'll just kill you at the same time~

_3rd P.O.V_

Off the team goes. They deal with hurdles...and the Kendo teams of Sweet Amoris and Lilix Middle school? Both Dusk and Sheena mutter...faces pale. **"Oh crap…"** Of course Luna is in front a small grin on her face...definitely been spending too much time with her cousin.

**"No hard feelings big brother Nathaniel and big cousin Lysander."** She got pretty close to those two guys._ 'What about the rest of us...'_ Slash Slash. **"What a shocker, looks like our first runners are in a pickle dodging the terrible blows of our sword fighters…"**

The crowds speechless..._'How brutal.'_ Both girls look at Luna's terrifying display. **"Dusk…" "Yes Sheena?" "I think it was a bad Idea to put her in kendo." "I agree but on the other hand."** _'Better them then us.'_ Both say in their minds.(wow so much in sync today)

They feel bad don't get them wrong but. Would you really wanna deal with expert sword fighters in a race? No? Thought so.** "What's this? Looks like we got some ninjas because the school pres. Nathaniel.**

**"Victorian super star in the making Lysander, and Riddle maniac Crystal survived the hellhole."** Next they deal with a memory puzzle...one of which...Crystal triumphs in. **"Should've known…"** Alexy stares at Sheena.** "You good friends with them Shishi?"**

She jumps not aware of his appearance. **"Yeah...but I haven't seen those guys for months...and shouldn't you be at your starting line."** He gives a small whoops before sprinting to his spot.

And just in time too for his exhausted partner hands over the baton. **"I'm sorry Dusk, we seem to be in third place."** Dusk pats her boyfriend on the back. **"No worries. Tristans not that fast a runner, and Armin and Arexy aren't that good either...annd currently...Luna's showing no mercy so it's all good."**

We're not kidding...other then the teams mentioned,(who snuck away when they had the chance) had yet get passed the kendo squad. **"It's down between these three...and is that...A GAME?!"** Armin smirks at it, being the gaming master he should have no trouble.

**"It's a word search videogame...and to make it more difficult...it's in spanish."** _'Ack.'_ Go figure all three of them don't do languages...especially spanish. If it was japanese eh, it'd be a different story. But yeah they're screwed.

**"These are weird...sabotages…"** Lysander watches his girlfriend rips at her hair...all before ripping Castiels. **"HEY HEY HEY LET GO!"** _'DAMN DAMN DAMN UU(IJIJXC'_ Yeah...you don't wanna know what Dusk is thinking.

**"Nathaniel you wouldn't happen to know who created these games do you?"** He sighs before pointing to the table. Mia...Boris...Tristan's grandfather/dollar store owner. A wince comes from the girl.

**"No wonder everyones doing terrible...those three put together are a crime against humanity."** Mia and Boris may be all about rainbows and beauty but put in the old man...and chaos ensues. Shockingly enough Mia passed down her evil logical side to her daughter.

**"Damnit mom…"** 10 minutes later Armin finally solves the word search. You'll never guess what they were. (Love...Sparkles….Roses...Blood and destruction.) People sweat drop. _'I'm scared...'_

Soon enough Tristan finishes his as well, leaving poor Alexy to struggle.** "Come on Alexy!"** A snap and he's at last done now he's back in the race. Our two ladies and Riley make their way to their positions.

_'Something tells me this is going to be bad for me.'_ And what's worse is that all three of them thought the same thing. **"Here we go guys last switch off, Dusk bursts like a rocket burning the ground as she sprints."**

Riley then is handed his baton and is off. Alexy makes it a minute or two after but their way behind. "**S-sorry Sheeny-chan."** She smirks. _'Time to reveal my ace.'_ Both Mia and Aoi coo in anticipation.

**"Ms. Rose, may I ask what it is that has you so excited?"** She giggles and points to her niece. The announcer gaps in shock.** "W-wh-what's this? Ladies and gentlemen Sheena has yet to take her baton, is this a forfeit?"**

She takes off her wristbands, anklets, choker, even her rings...and drops them to the ground. Dusk swears…**"This is bad."** All that stuff she took off...were heavy weights. **"Yowza! I don't believe it. Sheena Angel Rose is quickly gaining on her opponents tails."**

Zip zip zip~ The announcer is beginning to bug me though. So a time skip for...this will be the longest obstacle course part. We find all three of them...staring a three routes...one in the middle, one for the roof, and one for underground.

**"Each participant must choose a route, one of which will basically lead them to the finish line without any traps...choose carefully."** Not hesitating for a second longer Sheena takes for the sky. Dusk heads for the center leaving Riley to go below.

Heh hehe now he really is 6 ft under. I always thought it'd be Dusk or Castiel. Sheena hops up each step...finding a zipline with a note. **_"Here timing and balance is everything there is a fluffy mattress somewhere at the end of the zip line. You have to jump and land safely to continue."_**

With a quick sigh and _'I hope I don't die'_ thought. She grabs hold of the bar. And she descends tucking her legs in to give her more speed. She notices a big pink fluffy heart shaped pillow that spread over 10 ft long layed out. She lets go.

_'Please tell me I timed that right...otherwise I'm a goner!'_ You don't think Mia would kill her niece...do you? Moving on we find Dusk and is that a tidal wave following her!#?O)#IU? ! !? HOW?! Boris answers that question.

**"We took one of Tristan dears modified vacuums. Filled it up with water and set it to where anyone that went towards the center would hit a trip wire."** That's kinda ingenious...scary and unlucky for Dusk...she hates cold water.

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!?"** The water loses it's small narrow space she Dusk once more makes it on the regular platform field. Sheena finds herself safe and just a little farther ahead of her cousin.

Riley...go figure is unharmed, lucky devil got the safe route...or so we thought, as Sheena steps on him...followed by her sadistic (ally?) counterpart. **"You think they did that on purpose?"** (Leo) **"Of course they did."** (Aoi) **"Poor idiot...that's why I didn't go into line 3."** (Tristan)

Down to our two Roses, it's anyone's game, we have Dusk's determination for winning the prize, and her natural speed. On the other hand we're dealing with Sheena's passion to beat said girl and her overly incredible stamina and lack of weights. Only...there's a problem though…

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-** Pushing Ones Limits**

**Author Notes: I no own MCL, Music, Anime or Dusk. Also sorry for any spelling and grammar. Let's go~**

_3rd P.O.V_

Last time we found Riley getting stepped on by the merciless Rose cousins. Leaving him knocked out. The girls are neck in neck. Sprinting their hearts out. For the special prize, a prepaid trip to a spa!

The crowd holds their breath in anticipation watching the pair fight with all they got. But then there was a rumble. **"Eh?"** _'Huh...AHHHHHHH!'_ WHAT THE HECK!? HOW'D THEY MAKE PIT TRAPS!?

**"Well waddya know looks like we've come across one heck of a sabotage ladies and gents. 6 fts deep, 5 ft long, these traps are designed to keep you at bay. Only chance is to hop over the holes."**

Sheena and Dusk do a stare down. And in a flash both hop and leap. **"How wonderful look at my little roses leap with their hearts~"** Mia...you do realize you're encouraging your niece and daughter to fight one another…

**"Now the question is...who will win?"** A good question, and one we will have to wait and see. The announcer asks Raya who she thinks will win. She rubs her temple. **"Both of them are strong, fast and smart. It's now a battle of stamina."**

Just who would spend so much time making traps like this...Meanwhile we find our other runners. Hmmm...yeah not doing so well. Some are still fighting the kendo teams...some managed to make it to the puzzles...only to forfeit out of fear...

**"The Roses are giving their all."** They leap and leap. Sheena takes a gamble. Using her legs she jumps the extra distance. She lands and goes to the edge to do another jump but the ground beneath her(she was on the edge) collapses. **"Sheena!"**

Everyone watches as she falls. The camera does a close up of her face as she digs her nails into the side.** "She-she's climbing ladies and gents. This is one Rose you don't wanna get pricked by."** Dusk is watching her cousin struggle…

She's currently taking a break when she saw her cousin try that double leap._ 'How far is she going to push herself? The stubborn idiot.'_ Not wanting to waste anymore time she takes a jump. She lands perfectly, only to have it collapse under her as well. **"DAMMIT!"**

**"Sorry baby girl~"** Curse you Mia...team rocket can learn from her… **"Oh no now Dusk is falling. And it seems that she can't get a grip like Sheena...is this the end?"** Oh my god this is why the narrator is supposed to be the announcer, so dramatic. Sheena grabs Dusk.

For those that are confused….let me explain. Think of the position of the pit traps as a pyramid. Both girls were literally on two areas separated by a hole. Our first victim hoped to avoid the remaining pits of doom, with a double leap. Dusk tried one at a time.

Unfortunately for them the ground was unstable and it fell beneath them. Back to the girls. **"I don't believe it. Sheena is pulling both herself and her cousin out of the deadly hole."** Piggybacks Yay.

At last the final two make their way to the top. Pop quiz...in a minute the elder girl is going to do one of 3 things. 1-push her white/blonde cousin back into the hole...2-help her up and do an honest run to finish...or 3-kill her mom for making that sabotage in the first place...

**"Don't tell me you're done already Shishi? I expected more from you."** She grins maliciously. Her reply is a smile just as demonically.** "Considering the fact i just saved you from a shiny bottom of your moms love**(sparkles and confetti) **You should shut up."**

A roll of the eyes and Dusk lifts the girl up. And off they go. Yeah they're doing the honest race to finish. No worries...Dusk is going to kill her mom later and believe me...she was tempted to push her back in.

But then there was the hole(ha ha haha get it, ok bad pun) her being saved thing, and she could always do it later. After they decide who's the top Rose. It's become a matter of pride now.

**"Annnnnnnnnd Dusk has a slight lead but it don't count out Sheena, for she's not letting up for a second! Whos gonna win it, they're just about there...The winner will be..."** Taking a gamble our supposed second place rolls and pushes on all fours. Reaching for the endline.

**"A Photo finish! We'll look into a slow mo camera to see who crossed first."** A fall to the ground panting and wheezing. _'I'm done...I really over did it this time...looks like Dusky is down and out too.'_

**"There you have it folks it's a tie."** _'WAIT WHAT!?'_ Both girls sit up hearing the news. **"Sheena's hands reached the line the same time as Dusk's legs. It's a tie, so both teams get the points and prize."** Dang...the girls are pissed...I guess they were too equally matched.

On the bright side both teams got the spa...so it's all good...well for me the narrator, and no more announcers!** "Dang it…"** Poor Sheena so disappointed. She gets picked up. **"H-hey!"** It's her cousin. **"Shut it...we need mom to check you out. You can't walk right?"**

She pouts **not** saying anything . But she's not denying it. With the jump and long run she ended up putting too much strain on herself...mainly her legs. She's carried to the locker rooms where our teams including Leo and Mia are present.

She's placed down on a bench. She doesn't look at anyone. Only the floor. She flinches at her aunts tone. **"Sheena Angel Rose what were you thinking? Running with an injury like that. If you were tired you should've so…"**

_Sheena's P.O.V_

Ugh...this is precisely why I didn't want to say anything…**"Mom you're really not one to lecture...especially since you made most of those sabotages…"** She starts crying and I sigh. **"Seriously though Sheena, my dad's not going to be happy when you go in for your checkup."**

I groan and lay on the bench. **"Your father?"** Leo nods. **"Yeah he's a doctor, more specifically a doctor to the Rose family, I'm going to be following in his footsteps so I do street performing and competitions to earn the money for school."**

A few claps. **"So the mighty Angel has fallen."** Eye twitch. **"Riley you're cruising for a serious bruising."** He grins at me, **"Bring it."** Seems his egos grown a bit...time to knock it down. I punch him in the stomach. **"Ooff…"**

** "Just because I can't use my leg doesn't mean I can't use my fist…"** Someone grabs my foot...OWWWWW. **"No touch no touch."** Ice pack. **"Bad Angel...you need to rest…"** I sulk. I get hugged.

**"Awww poor Sheeny-Chan. So you guys call her by her middle name."** Eh more or less. Oh great the idiot is up and is laughing. **"That and also..."** Another hit. **"WHAT THE HELL ANGEL!?"** I sit up and shrug.

_Nathaniel's P.O.V_

I frown watching the display...Sheena's not acting like herself...she seems guarded. Is it because everyone's here or...is it something else.** "Ok Sheena I need you to stop abusing Riley so I can bandage your leg."**

**"No promises...if he says something he shouldn't he gets smacked...that's how it works."** She obeys however putting her leg straight out for Leo. **"You're not to wear your training weights for at least two weeks."** She whines.

I sit next to her and her head lands on my shoulder. **"Ohhhh do I see some chemistry between you two~"** I sigh, **"Can we not do this now…"** I hear her agree. It doesn't take long for Leo to finish.

**"Alright Sheena...no weights, no stress, no pressuring exercise. and you need crutches...again…" "Really Leo...do we really need to go back to those blasted things...it's not that bad."**

_Lysander's P.O.V_

Dusk's expression has gone blank. Usually that means she's worried about something. Both her and Leo speak at the same time…**"It is bad, shut up and listen."** Seems Sheena has lost this battle.

**"Fine fine…"** She waves everyone off. Myself, Dusk, and Nathaniel stay however. My girlfriends expression has changed to anger. **"Any reason why you hid your pain from me during the race? You need to let people in, before you have a heart attack or something."** Silence.** "It's been months...I wanted to go all out for a change...i finally had something..."**

Nathaniel and I happen to meet each others gaze, he is as confused as I am. **"Yeah well you should know better, you're supposed to be the responsible one. That car crash did more damage then you say it did."**

I recall being told that she was involved in a car crash. **"The past is is the past, I don't need you to play the role of "protector."** She growls before stomping off. **"Stop trying to hide things, before you break."**

_Dusk's P.O.V_

Doesn't she realize...how broken she is...why won't she let us help her?! **"Dusk…"** Lys. He saw it all. He opens his arms to me, I fall in. He won't ask…**"Everything will be alright."** I grip his shirt.

**"That stupid...annoying, too tough…"** I'm not good with expressing myself...it's why I let Sheena do all the talking…**"Dusk you should calm down...there is no need for you to get angry like this."**

I sigh...what the hell is wrong with me, with her…**"Dusk?"** I turn around, it's the brats. **"Is sis ok?"** All three of them look worried. Kira is holding that bunny rabbit plushy. Ah damn...seeing them. Things I do for this family.

I let go of Lys and noogie their heads. **"She's fine. Don't worry about it kay?"** They nod. I lead them back to Mia.** "Dusk…"** I look at him. **"Let's just say Sheena's more fragile then she appears…Kira too."**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"You didn't say you were hurt."** Nathaniel rubs Sheena's arm. **"Every once in a while I feel a pain my my legs...I started feeling it during the race. I didn't want to quit...I...didn't want to lose."**

_'So she kept going till the end. Despite the pain.'_ His head on hers with a sigh.** "Too stubborn."** She smiles, **"Of course...I am a Rose after all. I've...always been compared to my cousin...I wanted to prove to my sisters, to myself that I wasn't inferior or her opposite."**

He knew how she felt. How many times had he been compared to his sister. When they were kids he was the bad guy...back then he was really immature...and he payed for it.** "Hey Nathaniel?"**

He comes out of his thoughts...Sheena's blushing~** "Ahem, do you want to-"** The door slammed open making both of them jump. It's Aoi…**"Angel it's time for the next event~"** She brought the girl her crutches...talk about bad timing.

_'Damn...that was close, had I not intervened, no doubt Angel would've confessed.'_ Wait wahhhhh. Curse you Aoi, just when Sheena was about to ask him out! Thank god the pres. is an extremely patient guy…

He helps our poor Sheeny rise to her feet and hands her her new best buddies…(not) He whispers in her ear. **"Don't worry I can wait."** _'But can I?'_ Stay strong Sheena. They walk together, well if you count Sheena's cute little hops.

Thank god they're not dense. Otherwise this would be an obnoxious written story of Maid Sama with MCL characters. Anyways…"**Time for the tug-of-war. Will player number 1's please step forward."**

That's Nathan boy's cue~ **"Go get them pres~ Good luck."** He's reluctant to leave her, so. Peck. Right on the cheek eek! **"Thank you, remember, we'll talk after the event."** He starts jogging, meeting up with Lysander and the other participants for Sweet Amoris.

He left a smiling girl. A blusher but one that smiles nonetheless.** "Awww how cute, looks like Angel's finally going to get herself a boyfriend."** And that brings an annoyed expression. **"I would've had you not intervened like you did."**

Yeah she did that on purpose everyone. **"Ohhh don't be mad, it was Dusk's idea. She was worried about you~"** _'Have no fear, thanks to that spa prize...she'll make sure you guys will be together for sure!'_ She walks with her friend humming a tune. Skeptical…

_'Once more they're up to no good.'_ **"Heave ho-heave ho... heave ho."** The teams are pulling with all they got, it's SA vs Starbury.** "Come on guys you can do it! Show some backbone!"**

**"I still can't take you seriously in that getup Belladonna."** She turns to the disabled Rose. **"I could say the same thing...and you were the goddess of the dancing world."** A shrug, no shame. **"So have you decided what song we're going to perform for the contest?"**

Blink...blinkblink. **"You'll do it?"** A nod...and a twirling hug! **"YAY THANK YOU SHISHI -CHAN~ With you at my side we will dominate the competition and win all those prizes!"** Oh dear...we now have, an alliance...and a scary one at that.

**"The winners are...the teams from Starbury! Give a hand folks~"** Dang...they didn't stand a chance...They all come back...to flames…**"You all did your best...but it's game time now."** The white Rose…**"This will be fun...I can already taste victory."** And black Rose.

The weirdo announcer guy then says(make him go away.) **"It's time for the battle of the bands event. Starting off are Eternal Blades."** The audience cheer. That team is made of Iris, Lysander, Castiel and Nathaniel(what a surprise)

The group look at the Rose cousins, both have purple flames in the background. _'How do they do that?'_ Simply...fantastic special effects.** "Good luck everyone~"** (Sheena) **"You're going to need it."** (Dusk) Hoh boy...lets hope we don't do death metal.

to be continued

**Author Notes: So sorry it's been taking me so long to upload. I'm lazy, I found a manga i was reading and...ehehe...I had to jumble my ideas for the story. Anyways I hope you like it, tchao for now.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-**Battle of the Bands**

**Author Notes: Yaya music time. I no own Dusk, MCL, Music ect ect~ Let there be screams.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Let me at her!"** We have somewhat of a problem in the beginning of this chapter...That problem being Amber...she has once again caused some major drama. Dusk is ready to rip the girl apart, and Sheena is about to torture the blonde rat.

**"Sheena please stay calm...We need you to keep Dusk under control."** Nathaniel and Lysander...always the peacemakers. **"No, no...I agree she can die. She's gone too far this time."**

The kids are crying...one currently has a red mark...mainly the youngest. Kira...she did nothing wrong. She and Raya went to go play one of the booth games, on their way back they bumped into the 3 royally obnoxious barbies…

They were running, Kira in the lead smacked into Amber. Falling down, the youngest Rose apologized, not meaning to bump into the teenager. Her reply was and I quote. **"Watch where you're going you stupid baby, no one wants you here."**

All before proceeding to taking the childs favorite bunny plushy and kicking her in the cheek. While both kids start crying, Amber and her groupies walk off laughing. 5 minutes later, the girls are found, telling the rest of their family what happened.

Bringing us to the ever so nice present of both The cousin and elder sister to wanting to kill the annoying queen bee.** "She's dead…"** It's all the more scarier with the fact that they said it in unison.

**"Ok Eternal Blades you're up~"** Does the guy not see the demonic tense atmosphere?! Nathaniel frowns. **"Promise me you won't do anything foolish."** He and Sheena do a stare down...a sigh. **"Fine fine, i won't do something stupid."** Dang she lost.

Lysander also stern. **"That goes for you as well Dusk, the last thing you need is to pick a fight."** She pulls a raspberry but nonetheless obeys. The EB team heads out, gearing up for their performance.** "We will be doing Castle of Glass."**

(Do not own)

**Take me down to the river bend**

**Take me down to the fighting end**

**Wash the poison from off my skin**

**Show me how to be whole again**

They promised not to be stupid or kill her...Didn't mean they wouldn't tell the girl off and get the plushy back(and get revenge in the future) Determined the pair walk on. "Wait you guys are up next!" Both state that they wouldn't be long...and they meant it.

**Fly me up on a silver wing**

**Past the black where the sirens sing**

**Warm me up in a nova's glow**

**And drop me down to the dream below**

"Amber give me the plushy you took from Kira...Now!" She and her friends are found at the fountain. All three sneer at the Rose cousins._ 'Hmph what losers.'_ "I don't know what you mean. Now do you mind I don't have time for you." Rage burns through Dusk.._.'Oh if only I had my weapons...you'd be dead bitch.'_

**'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**

**Hardly anything there for you to see**

**For you to see**

Sheena's not playing around. "Give...me…my four year old's sisters stuffed rabbit before I get really angry." Ice fills the area. Tauntingly Amber drops the bunny in the fully filled fountain. _'Oh hell no...she did not just do that.'_ Our cat eyed sadist is ready to pounce. But she's held back. "Move Amber."

**Bring me home in a blinding dream,**

**Through the secrets that I have seen**

**Wash the sorrow from off my skin**

**And show me how to be whole again**

The golden bimbo thinks she's won, so she doesn't move…"Make me. Bitch~" She asked for it and so she will receive. Sheena hobbles over, for sadly she still has her injured leg.

And hop kicks Amber out of her way. Before picking up the drenched plushy. "Understand this...you just smiled at the fact you made a 4 year old cry...I will take pleasure in making your life a nightmare...take Great care...Harmonic Princess."

**'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**

**Hardly anything there for you to see**

**For you to see**

An eyebrow is raised. _'There's something familiar about that whore.'_ Amber stares as Li and Charlotte snicker at Sheena's handicapped form. Her movements, her attitude, and even the way she said her stage name reminded her of someone.

**'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**

**Hardly anything else I need to be**

And the two arrive just in time for them to set up. But before that. "Mia I need you to dry this up and give it to Kira." She salutes. Eager to make their little bundle of joy smile.

**'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**

**Hardly anything there for you to see**

**For you to see**

**For you to see**

There's applause. "The crowd loved it. Two bands left...what's the prize. 100 bucks and a chance to make an album for Rookie Talents Agency. A sponsor to all three of our lovely schools. Next up The Wicked Thorns."

**Monster**(remix by meg and dia do not own)

That team is of course Sheena and Dusk, surprisingly Aoi and Crystal are part of team WT also~ Dusk does bass guitar(backup singer), Sheena sings(does piano/keyboard on the side) Aoi drums and Crystal electric guitar.

**His little whispers,**

**"Love me, love me**

**That's all I ask for**

**Love me, love me."**

**He battered his tiny fists to feel something**

**Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something**

Leo, Tristan and Riley stare at the girls on stage. "Smart choice...all of them work really well together, and you could make a band with anyone so long as they aren't already in a group." Always to the details Leo.

**Monster,**

**How should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here**

**Looking through the window**

**That night he caged her**

**Bruised and broke her**

**He struggled closer**

**Then he stole her**

**Violet wrists and then her ankles**

**Silent Pain**

**Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams**

"Who knew Sheeny-Chan could sing songs so dark." Alexy always researches songs he listens too. I must say as the narrator the lyrics make sense now that I'm reading it. Usually Dusk would handle the singing but...eh she didn't wanna.

**Monster,**

**How should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here**

**Looking through the windows**

**I will**

**Hear their voices**

**I'm a glass child,**

**I am Hannah's regrets**

**Monster,**

**How should I feel?**

**Turn the sheets down**

**Murder ears with pillow lace**

**There's bath tubs**

**Full of glow flies**

**Bathe in kerosene**

**Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah!**

The end of the song...yay. 2 bands down one to go~ After this we see who takes the prizes~ "Ok people our next group, the Shadow Heroes!" Leo, Riley and Tristan,

**"Courtesy Call"** (No own)

**Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club**

**When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**

**We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot**

**Everybody sing, Hey-O**

**Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more**

**Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball**

**This is your last warning, a courtesy call**

Eyes on the boys,_ 'They've improved in the last couple of months'_ A smile graces our blonde/snow haired teen. "Sheena get over here, Mia and I have an outfit you just have to wear!" Protests...she didn't want to go through yet another costume change.

**Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club**

**When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**

**We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot**

**Everybody sing, Hey-O**

**Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more**

**Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball**

**This is your last warning, a courtesy call**

Dusk being the smart coward fled, avoiding the problem completely~ She's currently in a tree, she has a random love of heights. Must be a cat thing. She's laughing at her sweet cousins misery. All before bringing out her planning book.

**I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way**

**When it hits it shakes me to the core**

**and makes me stronger than before**

**It's not a question about trust**

**but will you stand with us**

**Can you feel it, make it real**

Scribble scribble scribble..._'Hmmm I'll move "Make Nathaniel and Sheena's relationship bloom" later, and make "Kill revive torture just to kill Amber again," the main priority.'_ Dusk Dusk don't forget you still owe Li and Charlotte for the locker attack...

**I think it might wash away tonight**

**Awaken from this never ending fight**

**It takes more than meets the eye**

**This war we're fighting is not just rotting**

**Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club**

**When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**

**We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot**

**Everybody sing, Hey-O**

**Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more**

**Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball**

**This is your last warning, a courtesy call**

Speaking of Amber...guess who's here to harass her brother. Both she and her parents...whoopdi do…"Nathaniel what are you doing hanging out with these delinquents?! What kind of reputation are you setting for this family. No son of ours will around...common scum."

**There's a rumble in the floor**

**So get prepared for war**

**When it hits it'll knock you to the ground**

**When it shakes up everything around**

**but survival is a must**

**So will you stand with us**

**Can you feel it, make it real**

**Make me feel it**

"If that is the case then you are not needed here Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Mia to the rescue, her most innocent smile crafted. Accompanying her is Rosa, Alexy and Sheena in a...oh thank god, it's skinny black pants and a blue tank top, sneakers, a pearl necklace and a matching bandanna.

**I think it might wash away tonight**

**Awaken from this never ending fight**

**It takes more than meets the eye**

**This war we're fighting is not just rotting**

**make it real**

**make me feel it**

**Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club**

**When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**

**We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot**

**Everybody sing, Hey-O**

**Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more**

**Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball**

**This your last warning, a courtesy call**

_'Oh come on mom, that's so not fair! The one time you have something I might actually wear.'_ The pair of stern snakes stare Sheena straight in the eye. "A pleasure to see you and your...colorful family once more Sheena."

**Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club**

**When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**

**We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot**

**Everybody sing, Hey-O**

**Tell'em turn it out till they can't no more**

**Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball**

**This your last warning, a courtesy call**

Nathaniel follows the scene with great unease. **"Is there a problem?"**_ 'Leave him alone you demons.'_ Grim expressions. **"There is no need for us to waste time here."** Translation..._'We'll leave...for now. This isn't over.'_

A breath of relief. Nathaniel sits down as his parents take their cues to leave. Before wincing...he forgot...Lucky for him only 2 people noticed. Mia genuinely worried for the boy, asks him if he wants to stay the night.

**"We're throwing a party/sleepover~ You're more then welcome!"** He accepts. But only after seeing his crushes encouraging smile and nod.** "Ok everyone we're done and got the results. First place Wicked Thorns, 2nd place Eternal Blades, 3rd is Shadow Heroes."**

Some are happy some aren't...Mainly Castiel...turns out they lost points for cooperation and out of sync instrumentals...SH singer...Tristan unfortunately had a rough sore throat due to a lingering cold.

After trophies were dished out there were more activities, mainly races and and things that are made for the sheer joy of the crowd and the embarrassment of the participants. For example...team members thrown to the makeup and clothes/drama clubs people would then vote as to who looked the best...can anyone imagine a horrendous scene such as this? Heck yes I can.

**Castiel-**tooth fairy princess~

**Dusk**-Finn Fish(demon version) from Phantom Thief Jeanne

**Nathaniel-**Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High Host club!

**Violet**-Hinata from Naruto~

**Leo**-Wes from Pokemon Colosseum!

**mzxjjgjejdogtmdgrkg**

**fjhirtjifjivibtjiw}vj35ub**

**4uVU8Q3OVKMNKY**

**"Alright I want everyone to pick who you think looks the best! Place in your votes."** It's a sudden chill through the air, people whispering contemplating on who looks the best.

Winner gets free tickets to an anime convention that's to appear in the next month. Everyone else...gets their pictures taken for the school yearbook in their cosplay. Aoi, Alexy, Rosa, and the rest of the people involved with this event wipe tears of happiness and laughter at their creations.

VOTE PLEASE!

**(Author notes: My wondrous followers and readers I need you to vote and tell me who shall win this incredible contest. All you have to do is say the name of who you want to win. You guys will have hmmm...3 days to pm me or leave a review for a winner, if no one(or only 1-2 people vote) I'll have to hold off on my story Until I get more votes ^_^. Thank you and tchao for now) **

to be continued!


	19. Chapter 19

MCLCSI Part 1-**Victim**

**Author Notes: I Have an awesome idea~ I don't own MCL, CSI, or Dusk~ That goes for music and anime and games and books! Also I promise I'm working on the next (real) chapter. So please bear with me ^_^' There are problems going on so in a point in time(Febuary) I may be forced to go on Hiatus with my MCL stories and no worries it's not Sen's fault**

_Sen: Mako...are you feeling ok? You're...giddy._

**Mako: i just finished getting masters on my game is all and it's the perfect inspiration for this SPECIAL chapter series~ I mean I finished the game after like 2-3 days but I just got masters title on all of them~**

_Sen: You're kidding me...you bought that game less than a week ago…_

**Mako: *ignoring Sen* Realize that this has nothing to do with the original plot, ok? Enjoy ^+^**

_3rd P.O.V_

The new recruit has arrived, it's 12:15 am. He has the knowledge, he's had the training. Now to put his skills to good use. His name? Nathaniel Smith, newbie Crime Scene Investigator. **"Welcome, you're Nathaniel right? My names Mia, and I'm in charge of this department deary~"**

She may look all sweet sunshine and rainbows but she knows her stuff. Here in Sweet Amoris, there usually ain't been too much trouble, however there's been an epidemic of crimes which equal greater numbers of casualties. **"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."**

She claps her hands together. **"So polite~ That's good for you'll need it for the case I'm about to assign you."** She turns serious, time to get the show on the road. She goes through some papers handing them to him. **"There's been a murder, in the forest on the east side.."**

Our blond rookie glances at the photos and summary report. Victim found dead after midnight by some hikers who happened to come across the body. Police arrived and occupied the scene. No other details yet available.

**"Joining you on this case is not only my adorable niece but also an experienced Crime Scene Master. Sheena could you come in sweetheart?"** An affirmative before she steps into the room. Ready for action.

**"Finally get to meet you, I hear you know your stuff. It'll be nice to have an extra pair of eyes and thoughts on board."** They shake hands, looks like things will be nice and smooth between these two.

**"You two will work together, you can either talk to the witnesses who are currently here at the police station, or head over to the area where the body was found."** The newly formed pair talk it over. Both agreeing that it'd best best to check out the forest.

The witnesses already gave a quick recall from both the 911 call and when asked routinely by police. So it's not top priority, especially since with a place like the forest...the more time spent/wasted, the less accurate(crucial) evidence there is to gather.

_Nathaniel's P.O.V_

**"So this is where our new friend is...have to say. Whoever did this was quite brutal."** Victim is a male. Blond hair, turquoise blue eyes, I'd say 6ft 1, 6ft 2. We won't know any details until our coroner gives us the autopsy however.

I look away from the body with an intake of breath, he had slash and stab wounds all over his body. Whoever did this made the wounds shallow, so that this guy would feel each injury and suffer as he died...gruesome.

Sheena looks on analyzing each and every mark. **"From the size of gashes and holes I'd say a small knife, perhaps a multipurpose pocket knife or something similar. And whoever did this could've easily done this ahead of time."** Ahead of time? What does she mean?

**"I'm confused Miss. Sheena, could you clarify."** Her green eyes catches onto gold ones. **"You noticed that these wounds were deep enough to cause excruciating pain yet would kill...at least immediately right?"** I nod confirming so she could continue.

**"What I am saying is, the perp could convince our boy here into the forest, attack him and then leave him to die. It could take several minutes to die from blood loss.**

**"But the only way we would've known he was here, were due to the hikers...he could've been left here for days or weeks even and we would've been too late."** That only brings up further suspicion...what are hikers doing in a deep forest walking so late into the night.

From the looks of it my partner is thinking the same thing. **"Nathaniel could you call up Doc Dimitry? You can use my cell. I'm going to take a look around see if I can find some trace evidence."** I make the call.

**"Hello? Miss Sheena?"** Don't stutter, remain calm. "**H-hello this is Nathaniel Smith, Sheena wanted me to call and ask if you could pick up our dead friend over here in the forest."** A light chuckle is heard through the line.

**"Ah you must be the fresh blood, no need to be nervous. I'll send someone."** He hangs up. As a police officer comes over. **"Excuse me sir this is off limits."** I frown…**"I'm Nathaniel Smith, CSI. I believe I have every right to be here."**

Embarrassed he bows his head. **"My apologies. Mia said she was sending CSI but I hadn't seen your face before."** I tell him it's fine before bringing out my pad and pen, time for some questions. **"Your name mister?"**

**"Kenten, Kenten Jacobs, I'm one of the first officers who arrived and held the scene."** I ask for basics, was there anything suspicious, was the scene tampered with everything seemed to be in order. Nothing unusual

**"Nathaniel! I have found No evidence anywhere."** What? Nothing!? She comes up...concerned. **"How?"** Unless our victim has been dead far longer in advanced than we originally hoped, there should be something.

**"No blood, no possessions that could have belonged to the victim or the killer...What I did find was a river...If I had to guess any clues we could've processed was washed away by the rapids."**

Damn...at this point there's not much we can do. **"We'll have to see if the corpse has anything valuable we can learn and it's too dark for us to see anything, we can investigate further at dawn"** Both nod a confirmation…

Maybe we can find our vic in the databases...otherwise, we got nothing. A hand on my shoulder **"Don't give up just yet. Everything leaves a trace, no matter how small. We'll figure this out."**

She doesn't look like she's given up yet...if anything she seems more determined. She's right we've just started, so we don't have much to go on. It just means we'll have to dig a little deeper and harder to catch this crook. **"Let's head over to Mia and give our report so far."**

_Sheena's P.O.V During Her Search_

Ok, now if I were the killer and I made such a bloody mess, I would no doubt have it cover me head to toe. If that's the case then I should be leaving a red trail. And yet… as I swirl my flashlight around…**"Nothing...could he/she have cleaned up ahead of time?"**

If so then our mystery guy has been dead longer then when he was found. But then...how long since he's been there? Or...could he have been moved? **"No, there would still be signs of movement. It's not possible for such a horrendous attack to have been cleaned up. And it would be difficult to do such. It'd be easier to kill him here in the forest. "**

Wait...that sound...it's running water. Crap. That could explain a lot. I follow the sound...It's only a few minutes away from where the body was found. The killer could have easily left the victim to die.

Come here, clean up and then make their way back to find anything that could put them on our suspect list. There should still be something though! It's too dark to see god dang. And from the looks of it my U.V (Ultra Violet) light is busted…not to mention my luminol is empty.

It makes no sense...I check all of my equipment before a case, they worked fine before. If this is a sabotage or prank from one of my coworkers...they're in for it. Hang on just a second...

**"...The body...from what I've seen in past cases, injuries like those are consistent with passion and rage blows, usually are messy and overflowing with evidence. The killers don't normally cover their tracks because they never meant to kill and are in a panic."**

If that's the situation. This person has quite the control and thoroughness of an expert to come back and clean up his mess.. Or...the murder never took place here. Hopefully Dimitry can give us more details after checking out John Doe.

I haven't been baffled like this in a long time...and I'm starting to get a very very bad feeling about this. Sigh best go and give our new rookie the bad news. I sprint back, finding Nathaniel and Kenten chatting. **"Nathaniel! I have found No evidence anywhere."**

He stares at me in disbelief...same expression I wore when I first found out. **"How?"** He pinches his nose...well might as well be honest. I'll have to consult my theories to him and Mia later.

**"No blood, no possessions that could have belonged to the victim or the killer...What I did find was a river...If I had to guess any clues we could've processed was washed away by the rapids."**

The same look that appears on all newbie CSI's at some point. Hopelessness...shame and disappointment. **"We'll have to see if the corpse has anything valuable we can learn and it's too dark for us to see anything, we can investigate further at dawn"**

I sigh, the best clue at this moment is the boy. We should get something. I gingerly pat his back.** "Don't give up just yet. Everything leaves a trace, no matter how small. We'll figure this out."** He gives a small smile, it's a start.

**"Let's head over to Mia and give our report so far."** Not to mention. We still have our witnesses and the police report. This investigation isn't over...not by a long shot.

To be Continued.

**Author Notes: Yay. I like the way it came out~ Like in books and anime this is a short series within a series~ So when feeling slight writers block I'll make a chapter from this! I hope you enjoyed it. Any questions feel free to pm me.**

_Sen: Please review, pm, fan, fav, follow...Otherwise, you might be Her Victim *Shudders* She knows her stuff._

**Mako: No I wouldn't do that to my readers…I might do it to Sen if he annoys me though shhhhh. (Joking) and anyway the stuff I know is and can be easy to learn, I took a forensic science course in high school and I like shows like CSI and such.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-**Just Rewards**

**Author Notes: Thank you those for voting~ I'm so happy ^_^ Oh and for the record you guys could just call me Sheena or Mako. You don't have to bother typing the username.**

**I no own Dusk, MCL, Music ect. Oh and SweetDreams your right on the money because Sen and I were actually talking about making A series based on the CSI Chapter**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Ahhh this is the life~"** She stretches her arms and sinks into the warm nicely scented water. **"You look so cute Shishi! But what about your leg/foot?"** Dusk takes her seat next to her relaxed cousin.

**"It was actually recommended I keep it in the water. It wasn't like it was cut open or what not. So no worries."** A slight nod...still worried, that is until she too falls into the peaceful embrace of candles, steamy bubbly jacuzzi tub and free drinks. **"Yahhhh that's the stuff."**

Neither girl can complain. (I really wish I was there) Sweet Sea Spa. A new building but a much needed one, it's fancy, it's calming, it's perfect for anyone and anything...only problem is it's crazy expensive. Not for these two though for they got the tickets, so it's all for free~

Opening her forest green eyes she notices...something sparkly on the black haired Rose. **"Isn't that the crown Mia randomly made for the cosplay contest winner?"** Translation. **_'Why did you steal it?'_** A shrug.** "Mayyyybeeeeee."** Her reply..._**'Cause I can.'**_

Flashback(been a while since one of these)

Mrs. Jackson stands with the microphone in her hand. So many people are antsy questioning who got the most votes. Some are steaming with embarrassment, some with rage, and some are...drooling? Oh yes thats right...

The prize is to an anime convention free of charge(This should seriously happen in real life. I'd participate in every event) **"And the winner is…"** Drum roll folks~ **"Nathaniel in his Tamaki Suoh Cosplay!"** Cheers and groans abound.

Can you guess who's groaning? Not only the people who didn't want the Pres. (Or should I say king?) to win…(Dusk) but in addition the losers of said contest will now have to model the fabulous outfits they are currently wearing for the school yearbook(Castiel)

**"Oh wait wait wait dearys. Nathan sweetheart because you won you also get this handmade crown."** She places it on his head. Gasp...now he really Is Tamaki! Girls start screaming...dear lord, so many anime otaku girls...run Tama-Nathaniel run!

_End of Flashback_

Currently we find Sheena giving...the look. It say ah-hem **"Really? Really Dusk, you so immature."** Said girl puts holding the crown like a mother and her child. **"B-but it wasn't fair, I should've won. It's bad enough he outshone me and got the tickets! The crowns Mine!"**

Yikes…**"By the way Sheena have you confessed yet? Huh? Huh? Huh?"** Not only random but pushy too. A light pink blush appears on her cheek, you can't tell if it's from the steam(maybe) or the confession question(DEFINITELY)

**"No…"** Noooooooo~?!#! _'Don't make this an obnoxious long soap opera! Fanfiction was made so people could fricken confess with crap!'_ Go Dusk! **"Whyyyyy Noootttttt!?"** A puff of air burst through Sheena, she places a washcloth on her head.

**"If you remember I tried confessing before the school event ended but thanks to you and Aoi I didn't get to. And then Mia gave us the tickets afterwards and you said and I quote. _'Screw everything else, everyone better get packing cause we're going now!_"**

So the conclusion to all of this is...It's Dusk's fault. And now she has put our heroine into a depressed mood. She's reduced herself into making bubbles. **"Come on Sheena...it's not That bad I mean...You and him are staying here for a couple days...perfect chance."**

A pause...before a slanting of eyes. **"Dusk I want you to promise me that you nor anyone else will interfere or 'try to help' with what's going down between me and Nathaniel. And even if you give me some stupid loophole I will not stand for it!"**

Sheena Transformed into Demonic Sheena…**"And if I do?"** _'I really shouldn't have asked...'_ Why you may ask. It's because she gives her the ice cold smile. It's enough to freeze people within a 20ft radius.

**"Do such and I will personally hold you down and make you suffer through one of Auntie Mia and Leighs fashion shows...and this spring seasons theme is…_'Princesse Parfaite.'_ Or as we say in english..._'Perfect Princess!"_**

A shudder...and it's not from the smile. **"Ok ok I'll back off."** Our ladies sit back down in the luxurious heated pool. Meanwhile we find our boys...um having a guy to guy talk. While hanging around. **"So wait you still haven't confessed to Sheena? Dude are you kidding me?"**

Exasperated Nathaniel closes his book, staring at the twins playing _'Dragons Lair'_(cool game don't own it though) **"No I have not, neither of us can get two words into the subject without being interrupted."**

It's extremely frustrating to him. He ruffles his hair. _'It figures several of the girls who've asked me out I wasn't interested in could easily speak with me, yet I can't talk to the girl I Like.'_ **"That does seem to be an issue…"** Lys is writing...

Seriously guys? You come all the way to a super expensive spa yet you don't take advantage of it!? WHY!? **"Lys what did you do to go out with Dusk?"** He blushes…

**"Technically she asked me out and until I truly got to know her I didn't like her that much."** Alexy snickers, before pouting since he died(they're taking turns) **"Please Lys hated the girl. She tortured the boy, and probably still does~"** 'Ok that doesn't help me.'

Armin glances at the blond boy, before turning his attention back to his game. **"Knowing her Dusk is the main reason why you guys haven't talked too much yet. If I were you man I'd go see her and find something(or someone hint hint) to keep Dusk occupied."** He curses at his death.

The three boys stare at the gamer junkie..._'That's...a great idea!'_ Go figure the gamer forever is the one with the awesome plan. **"So Lys think you can keep your girlfriend away from her?"** A slight smile. **"I think I can manage, she wanted me to go out on a date with her tonight anyway."**

So the moment of truth...it's now or never. Alexy rises to his feet. Arms behind his head. **"Then lets head down to the pool area~ I'm getting bored."** The guys agree, and change into their suits. Guess who they run into…**"Dusk Shishi~"** Dusk is currently napping the the hot tub.

**"Zzzzzzzzzz kitties...zzzzzzz."** Is it really a surprise? Sheeny-Chan is currently laying in her chair, crutches on the ground next to her. Nathaniel can't help but blush as he looks over her.

Her bathing suit is a bikini purple and blue top, with a night sky and star design bathing suit skirt. To add there is this cute dangling star and moon charms. Her hair damp with that towel dry style.

She flips a page of her book. Virals~(don't own epic book series) **"Hey guys. What's up?"** Lysander stares at his girlfriend who of which is wearing lacy black bathing attire. **"Any reason why your cousin is sleeping there?"**

She looks over to her with a blank face. **"Let's see, earlier she forced me into the changing rooms tried making me wear a dozen other swimsuits. Then she annoyed me while we were in the hottub and then she felt sleepy...personally I like it this way. Quiet."**

Nathaniel couldn't agree more. Alexy had other ideas. **"Banzaiiiiii"** He cannonballs into the pool making a big splash.** "Really bro?"** Armin goes to check on him...only to be sneak attacked.

Alexy pulls him in. "**AHhhgokijijbijt45"** It's now a water deathmatch. They chuckle at the scene. **"Sheena have you looked around yet? It's quite nice here."** She shakes her head at the victorian boy.

**"Nahh Dusk dragged me from our room to here the moment she found our bathing suits."** Nathaniel smiles then catching on to Lys plan. **"If that's the case do you want to walk around with me?"**

She stretches her arms in the air. Before setting her book down and grabbing her crutches. **"Sounds good to me, you got things here Lysander?"** He nods before going over to his girlfriend to see if he could wake her up.

Our student body Pres in blue hawaiian flower trunks gives his hand to our handicapped friend. **"Need a lift?"** She accepts gratefully, getting her balance and handy tools in place. They go change into normal clothes, before walking out together

**"Be good you two~"** Addressing the twins. **"We will!"** All before splashing at one another once more. They make it out of the pool area in one piece...and without cat calls...bonus!

**"How are you feeling Sheena?"** She hums a bit, **"I'm good this is just what the doctor ordered. Soon I won't need these things."** _'Now if I could just stop injuring myself in general I'd be good.'_

They go to get some grub. Nice feel light talk, fun conversations. **"What do you think about that anime convention in a couple weeks? Thanks to you we're able to go."** Nathaniel grimaces remembering the event.

**"If anything it was Alexy that allowed me to win. But he freaked me out, dragging me into the locker rooms, I was glad that he gave me a uniform cosplay though."** She couldn't help but smile at the blond boy's embarrassment.

**"But anyway, it sounds interesting, but I don't really know much about anime, so I feel like I'll stick out like a sore thumb."** Hand waved nonchalantly, **"Please, you'll be fine, especially with our group of anime psycos. They'll take care of you."**

Soon enough they're done with their meal and once more begin exploring unaware of several pairs of eyes on them. **"They look so cute but why haven't they confessed or kissed yet?!" "Don't worry Alexy, they'll do it soon enough, I got plans."**

Armins officially scared. He does Not wanna be here. **"Didn't Sheeny say not to intervene? Or 'Help?"** Dusk hisses, causing our gamer to hide behind his brother...A sigh escapes Lysander.

**"He has a point Dusk, did you not say that the consequences on you for doing such would be severe?" **She swings her finger back and forth as her polite boy. **"Tsk tsk tsk, have I not taught you anything Lys, I'm in trouble if I get caught~ Which won't happen."**

Plan one...Love Trip. As Sheena walks down the hallway. She'll stumble onto a clear tripwire. She falls thinking the unruly uneven carpeting is to blame and unable to catch herself.

Nathaniel quick and observant catches her causing a lovey dovey moment. They kiss Dusk gets the moment on camera(without the flash or sound) and Boom they're a couple...well that's what's on Dusks blueprints anyway.

**"Ohh Ohh here they come."** All four are hiding from the pair. Waiting. The wire is stapled on each side and based on the calculated hops, our scheming girl analyzed. There's a 100% chance that she's 95 % sure her plot will work.

But then Sheena breaks all calculations because she steps on the wire, and doesn't fall, does do anything but make her way down the hall with Nathaniel without issue. **"What the hell?"** Our group investigates...

**"Armin didn't you set up the wire like I told you?!"** He whimpers saying that of course he did. When gasp the wire was cut. Evil giggles echo throughout the room. A bunch of Nathaniel's fan club arrived...(breaking and entering people!)

...in order to prevent such. **"This...Means...War!"** Plan 2...Special deliver. A package is sent to the pair. Inside it are appropriate yet cute/sexy/awesome clothes for the couple to try on.

They look at each other compliment each other and bam they confess and start making out in said outfits. _'Best part is it'll be from Mia, so Sheena won't have any suspicions.'_

All three boys frown...she's starting to lose it...now that someones wrecked her plans she won't rest until she's succeeded and after which hunt down the people who made her original plan fail.

**"Would Nathaniel Smith and Sheena Rose please come down to the main desk on the first floor there is a package for you."** Intercom...in confusion both head down. To find a woman smile apologetically as they say their names.

**"I'm sorry! there was a mistake in the pair of names that was to be called down for the package. Please forgive the disturbance."** Actually the poor guy who made the announcement was kidnapped, placed into a random room, knocked out and had his clothes stolen…

**"Ok then...You wanna go play some air hockey Nathaniel?"** He agrees and they head down. **"Damn that was a close one."** Thumbs up from her allies. **"Nice Work Mel~"** It's not much of a shock that she's here.

Dusk is currently snarling and hissing...going into primal kill mode. Plan 3 Intense Lockdown. Lock the pair into one of their rooms. There'll already be plenty of food drinks and their clothes will be there.

They'll talk and do whatever they want to the point where they'll start going out. The power will be cut off, and the room will be guarded from anyone who tries to free those two.

**"Dusk this is going too far."** Thank you Lys, please please make her come to her senses. **"If those bitches didn't mess up my plans I wouldn't be willing to go so far! Victory will be mine Muahahahahahahaha."**

Commence the shuddering of all around her, and the black lightning randomly striking behind her. Her and her weird special effects…**"So Sorry but we won't let it happen."**

It's them...the Nathaniel Fan Club...which grew in great number after the school festival. **"Melody." "Dusk"** Stare down. Great now we got tumbleweeds. This ain't a wild west showdown!

**"You and your girls have been getting in my way far too long, I think it's time to end this."** Our vice president brunette snorts. **"Aren't you too old to be playing games and handing out threats?"** Sparks fly…

The boys try to talk them out of it, but all they got was fire red death glares...they were forced to flee…the smackdown commences both girls landing into a room. Lucky for both of them it's empty. Bad news is...the power went out and they're locked in.

**"Crap!" "Nooooooo Nathaniel!"** Dusk planned the power outage and room ahead of time. She rigged a weight and a candle so that eventually the string with a metal ring would fall and turn off the switch.

Case Closed anyone? She got that from reading the manga...what she didn't count on was both herself and Melody to be locked in together. In the meantime we find Nathaniel sneeze. **"You ok?"**

**"Yes, I think it was just some dust."** They find themselves on the balcony on the second floor. It's a beautiful view, the sky starting to change color. from a beautiful shade of pink to a deep purple.

**"Think now would be a good time to talk?"** They smile at each other. **"I would say so...we haven't been disturbed since we left for our walk."** Well so they think...So Nathaniel grabs her cheek and finally lands a kiss. Yippeeeee.

Not too long not too short, just right~ They break for air. Both are blushing and happy. ABOUT TIME! Our boy pulls her into his arms. Stroking her hair. **"I've been waiting a long time to do that."** Her hair is soft, smooth, flittering through his fingers.

**"Ditto. Let's play 10 questions."** Amusement plays through our blond lover boy. **"Very well I'll start, when did you start having romantic feelings towards me."** Nice! Such a smart smart move.

**"Ahaha clever, hmmm I don't know when it started, but I do know it wasn't that long after I came to live here. I did think you were cute when I first saw you though, My turn what made you fall for me?"** Wow these two are honest and blunt...love it~

**"Hmm let's see."** He takes her face in his hands eeek! **"For starters your eyes, they hypnotized me."** Kiss there…**"Next your personality...you drew me in with your passion, trust and wisdom. Your courage and compassion melted my heart."** Kiss here.

And his confession is melting me and my readers. How is Shishi not dying right now?!~?! **"Lastly your smile, able to brightest the darkest of days. Always so kind and beautiful."** Another kiss, No longer did either of them ask questions.

To be continued

**Author Notes: After all these chapters and finally they're together and holy crap what a confession! So Dusk's plans failed but we got ourselves a legit couple yay! Pm me, fav follow read do something oh my god! I'm burning right now. Tchao for now ^/_/^**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-**Curiosity Killed The Rats**

**Author Notes: Hiiii Hope you all are doing alright. Currently I'm dealing with snow -_-' Please bear with me. I don't own Dusk, MCl, Music and Animes.**

_3rd P.O.V_

Been a good several weeks since Nathaniel and Sheena had their lovey dovey moment. And it's been only 1 since they told their friends...They had a different set of reactions. Some are having fangirl moments, some are plotting the newly formed couples doom.

Currently said blond pair are eating at a cute little cafe.** "You're Vanilla Chocolate twist in a bowl, with reeses on top. And your black iced coffee."** I'm sure you can guess who ordered what.

**"A nice place, but Nathan you're seriously killing me."** Confuse marks anyone? Good so it's not just me and lover boy. He raises an eyebrow,**"What do you mean?"** She slumps over on the table.

He takes her extended hand.**"You only order coffee on our dates, I feel like I'm the only one who's enjoying our time."** He disagrees. Saying he loves going out with the girl. **"If it makes you feel better, I'll steal a few bites of your ice cream."**

She grumbles about boyfriends and questions how said boyfriend is human for not liking sweets. **"It's perfectly common."** Both take a spoonful.** "It's a crime against humanity!"** Then again she doesn't have to worry about her resses being stolen.

*Beebeep.*** "Anyone important?"** Our sweets sweetie checks her phone.** "It's Dusk...telling I've been accepted to enter the dance tournament…"** His eyes nestle on his girlfriends blank face.

**"Penny for your thoughts?"** Dusk talked to Leo,and Mia the three of them managed to convince her to start competing again. **"I have only 3 reasons to enter...I I'll finally be at peace and will the quit dancing for good…"**

Let's just say those three people are not the reasons. But it was the final kick.** "P.S...you, me the twins** and** our boys...5 minutes to meet at the school...or I reveal any and all sexy dance costumes you tried on up until 5 months ago…"** 'I will kill her...'

An amused smile…**"Hiding things from me love?"** A blush, **"Pfff never dear. But um...we might want to start heading out...before she decides to add 'photoshop' into this."** Ice creams prepped to go.

4 ½ minutes later.** "Ohhh good you're finally here, now get into the trunk of the car…"** Not what every person wants to hear. **"..."** She runs...she's returned...tied…**"Oh what wonderful work Aoi-Chan…"** -_-'

Sheena's hands and feet are bound...with the girls whip…**"Do realize this means war ladies…"** Said while being dragged back. Her only reply are two sadistic grins. Her nose get's pinched._ 'Owwww...'_ **"Oh you're so cute Shishi~ I can't wait."**

Let's not bother checking the guys reaction...we know well enough.** "Why am I here again?"** She is given no answer...but she's thrown into the trunk. It's one of those van trunks...plenty of space to contain the kidnapped victim and her temper.

Anger is starting to pore off her in great deadly waves...Lysander fortunately is not the cause of it so he has no trouble driving. **"Now cousin what do you wanna wear? Sailor uniform? We could make you Venus...or Mars~"**

Ok now she's just purposely pissing the girl off. **"Our girl here has been such a goodie goodie party pooper, so we're going to the convention to have some fun!"** _'There are wayyyyyy better ways you psychotic demon...ohhh the moment I get out.'_

Oh crap...Sheena is using rage...it's super effective on the boys...Dusk is either ignoring or immuned. Waiiiit what is that…**"Dusskkkk what is that?! #"** Down and out sleeping like a baby.

**"Dusk...you're absolutely terrible."** Dude she just tranquilized her cousin as if she was a wild animal...good idea. **"Finally she's crashed. Idiot hasn't slept in days…"** News to Nathaniel and Alexy, who've been spending said days with her, hanging out.

**"What do you mean? Is she an insomniac?"** A shake of the head.** "Kira's health since she was born has always been bad, not that anyone could really tell. A fever spiked outta nowhere on us and Sheeny has been taking care of her at night."**

(Mia watches over her during the day) The scenery flashes by.** "Go left Lyssy, yeah she won't really say it but she's exhausted, at least 3 times a month we take her to Leo's dad(a doctor) to make sure there are no issues."**

Nathaniel and the others had no idea, granted they knew Kira and the other girls got colds every so often...but.** "Mia's the crazy aunt, I'm the crazier aunt and Sheena is the momma sister that handles everything."** A shrug. A certain voice is heard in the back.

**"If only you would listen like the kids would...I'd have less to worry about."** Wow time really flew because not only did SheenSheen wake up but they arrived to the convention. Out of the car and freedom~

That is until the kidnapped hostage is thrown into the girls locker room. **"Now what to make of you my pretty."** Costume after costume the pair try on their cosplay of fate. The guys...well they already had an idea. Alexy and Armin are the twins of Blue Exorcist.

Lysander has become Dante from Devil May cry, Nathaniel has been converted into Raphael from Soul Caliber. All four gape...seems that the couple are wearing to match their boyfriends~

**"I look badass~ Look out world Lady has arrived!"** She even cut her hair for the sake of dressing as her character. Her cousin cutely and shyly steps out as Sophitia(goddess outfit from SC3) **"You two look Ah-Maze-Ing."**

Nathaniel and his girlfriend hold hands as Dusk boldy struts her way. **"I'm siked that we're here but how on earth did Dusk get tickets?"** Armin you decide to ask now as you're given the ok to enter?

Our greek goddess sighs. **"She's been planning to enter this convention for a long time, bought tickets months in advanced. Originally got three for me, her and Lys, but after the school festival she gave my ticket to you."**

Commencing the ohhhhh's and ahhhhh's. Alexy pipes up next. **"Anddd the outfits?"** One word…**"Mia."** If she can't make it, she can easily buy it or get her connections to find it. See there's an answer for everything.

The day was certainly nothing but play for our group of buddies. Photos, shopping, games and staring...lots of staring. Nathaniel and Lysander have had to do the angry protective eyes on more then one occasion.

**"Pocky~"** It gets taken away...by a couple of muscular...ehem men.** "Hey cuties."** And here the girls gag...Mistake number one...they took their pocky, mistake number two, they took it just to flirt with them, mistake number three, did it in front of the whole group.

Last and most important mistake. Annoyed both Roses…Idiot guys are judo flipped. An officer comes around…"What the hell?" His responses from the lady rebels?** "They stole our pocky!" "They were being creepy and getting ready to grab."**

No words...he can't really say it was valid...or bad, so he simply gives the two girls a warning. Before stalking off with the unconscious men. Other then that the day goes nice and smooth they all return, and are one by one are dropped off.

Lastly it's down to Nathaniel who once more asks to spend the night. Dusk raises an eyebrow...and it's no surprise, he's been avoiding his family at all costs. **"You guys have been having way too many sleepovers lately, got something to say?"**

With the most monotone voice possible Sheena replies to her cousins comment.** "If you want I can abandon you at his families house, where you can spend several hours with them."** As anticipated she shudders. **"No I'm good."**

His folks got rid of his apartment. Forcing him to live with them as they intend to stay for a while. Where they beat the crap out of him, if not with words then with fists. Of course Nathaniel told Sheena.

She wasn't blind, she saw how he'd wince in pain, and how he always wore long sleeved shirts and pants. Not to mention of their conversation a long time ago...He begged her not to say anything...and for the most part she's followed through.

But she did talk to her aunt. Not even he could stop that, and he understood. And it just made things all the better. Because Mia's keeping a close eye on the adult Smiths...moment something goes down she'll step up.

Dusk of course knows too. And believe me our Pres did everything and anything possible to keep it from her, however when she did find out, she was ready to tear his parents and sister a new one. **"My one legit rule, don't mess with family."**

They make it to the house. Mia and the girls are in the living room. As are his parents and the police. **"There they are!"** All three are confused.** "What is going on?"** No way...the cops are actually separating them.

**"The Smiths family reported their son as a runaway."** Let the rage consume. First is Dusk…**"BULLSHIT! THOSE RETARDS KNEW WHERE NATHANIEL WAS!"** Smug...so smug, **"How could we know?"**

_'Well played...however they're making a huge flaw.'_ The couples eyes meet, silently speaking...an agreement is made. **"Let me go so I can explain how the Smiths not only wasted our time but made you cops look like absolute fools."**

Not in much of a hurry...they agree and she's released. Going through her phone she finds what will truly end this.** "This was the day of the school Festival. They were there to see their daughter. I have a recording...of them…"**

Somewhat confused everyone's giving the silent get on with it gesture. A little fast forward and boom. **"And the winner is…Nathaniel in his Tamaki Suoh Cosplay!"** It then goes on to add the prize, that also reveals todays date...for said prize…

**"And to really take the icing on the cake even if he was a runaway, it would be to get away from his ABUSIVE Parents…"** Once more evidence is shown...Eyebrows are raised, the parents are actually worried...and for good reason.

The police walk away, taking Sheena's phone as evidence.** "We'll be doing a further investigation...Don't leave town Smiths…"** Enraged the pair stomp out. The house is in a chance of relief.

**"You three have had quite a day, why don't you all wash up and head to bed early. I have a feeling...things are going to be quite busy. Sweet dreams."** Taking Mia's advice they each change and ready themselves for bed.

**"Sheena thank you...for what you did."** He's free...his parents will finally leave him alone. His response a kiss on the lips. **"Always."** They check up on Kira. Who's sleeping peacefully. When walking out they bump into a concerned Dusk.

**"Gotta text from Rosa and Lys. Girls are not happy with you Shishi...they found out you're entering the same tournament as Melody and Amber...they're pissed."**_ 'What else is new...'_

_The Next Day-Sheena's P.O.V_

**"Why are you doing this?!"** Melody...I haven't been in this school for...5 minutes and already she's cornered me and talking her mouth off. **"My life at school was perfectly fine…"** Red's not that good a color on her...

**"The moment you show up, you take my, my peace, my friends, My crush and now My dream! I Hate you! You're ruining everything!"** All this drama...because...I just end up laughing. Her eye twitches and looks like Iris, Kim and Violet show up.

**"What is So funny Sheena?"** I allow my gaze to meet hers as I lay against the lockers. **"Seriously Melody how old are you? Because I'm sure my 4 year old sister is far more creative then you…"**

She tries to swing at me….I push her back where she's caught by Kim...her emerald orbs reveal her anger and loyalty to her friends. **"Sheena unless you wanna be feeling my punches you best back off."** 'I was hoping I'd not let my anger get to me...'

I walk up to all four of them.** "If anything it should be You guys to back off...Melody's the one who wanted to blame me for all the crap in her life...I want all of you to listen loud and clear."**

Dusk and Raya shows up…**"I don't care what issues you have with me, I have things I need to do, things that I simply can't walk away from. Unlike Dusk, I don't try to weasel my way out of things...I take them head on…"**

I pause for a minute...just to make sure they're all paying attention.** "Unfortunately for people my temper and control once broken...tends to leave people with a very long trip...if not to a hospital...then to an insane asylum"** They gulp...good.

**"I don't have time to deal with your petty dramatic soap opera. If you're going to hate me...come up with better reasons."** Not too long later I find myself in the counsel office. Helping my boyfriend.

She shuffle and organize papers in silence for a while...but eventually he breaks it. **"Why didn't you just tell them your reasons for the dance competition...I'm sure they would've left you alone afterwards?"** Didn't know he was there….I sigh

**"I don't need to explain myself to them, and you know that...my reasons are important and they probably wouldn't care anyway. They're just looking for an excuse to pick a fight with me."** He nods coming behind me with a hug.

**"My only concern is you'll make nothing but enemies for your pride."** Got a good point...though I've made my decision...and I plan to see it through. The bell rings and we walk off to class.** "How cute...makes me wanna puke."** Castiel…

Been awhile since I've seen him...then again, he's avoided me the moment he found out me and Nathaniel became an item. **"Is there a problem Castiel?"** They sneer each other down…

**"Oh my trouble in paradise...considering thanks to you two mommy and daddy are dealing with police it's karma."** Amber, as if dealing with Castiel pissing off the Pres wasn't bad enough.

Ironically both guys simultaneously think the same thing._ 'Dear god not her...'_ Sheena ignores her. Amber is not entertained. **"So why are you joining the dance competition?"** Wow I must be so popular if I got her interested…

I just peck Nathaniel on the cheek. **"Heading to class. See you after school."** Due to the whole Smith scandal he's living with us...he was practically singing to the moon. Flames...that's all you can see when looking into Nathaniels sister's eyes. Now do I have all of my history hw?

TO be COntinued.

**Author Notes: Down to the nitty gritty my friends. Pm, read, review ect ect! Sorry if things seem fast, or if the characters are a bit ooc (out of character)**


	22. Chapter 22

MCLCSI Part 2-**Suspects**

**Author Notes: Time for our second part of the mystery death of our victim~ Time for closer examinations, theory flash scenes, and interrogations!**

_Sen: I Know who did it! You guys will never guess it's- IJMCI)WVR(WJ Gack...Mako...let go. *Suffocating*_

**Mako: Reveal and I murder you! I don't own MCL, CSI, anime, music, books, movies ect ect.**

_Mia's P.O.V_

**"What are you saying sweetheart? That someone tampered with your gear?! Why would they do such?"** I've known all of our co-workers in this department for a long time...I can't imagine any of them doing such a thing.

**" I don't know Auntie. But you and I both know somethings not right. Both this case and with what happened with my stuff. You and I checked everything before I left and it was perfectly fine."** Ohh this is nerveracking, once more she's right.

I tell her not to worry about it for now...I send both her and our newbie Nathaniel to check in with the people who discovered the body. Then they're to go see Dimitry. **"Be careful you two...if there's anything wrong I want you to report immediately to me."**

Both promise to do so and depart...I'll have to go through our security cameras. I only hope...nothing bad happens. I'm starting to get a very bad feeling about this...But even if I told Sheena it would only spur her on to figure this case out.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

I tell Nathaniel more about the river area I found, going into more depth of my thoughts. **"I'm really stumped...there's practically nothing to go on."** He's got bad luck to get such a difficult case as his first.

**"Could this be a serial killer? Someone who has killed several people with a similarity?"** It could explain a lot...however. **"I'm not sure, Nathaniel...those wounds made it look like passionate rage attack...but they were perfectly marked...shows an expert."**

If there was need for a light bulb to turn on now would be a good time.** "Excuse me, Miss. Rose, Mr. Smith, we have the witnesses."** They're sent in. A girl with white waist length hair and gold eyes. Her friend is a tall black haired boy with brown eyes.

**"Welcome, my name is Sheena and this is my partner Nathaniel. We'd like to ask a few questions about our deceased friend."** Both nod nervously...clearly finding a dead body isn't what most people expect to deal with.

I let the newbie take control. **"May I ask what your names are? As well as what you were doing out so late at night? "** The male clears his voice. **"My name is Leigh and this is my girlfriend Rosa."**

It turns out that they were working at his clothing shop till about 9:30, and that they occasionally have date nights. Their habits usually a movie before going on a late night stroll.

**"Pardon me but isn't it a bit strange that you'd walk so late at night, and to a forest?"** Seems Miss. Rosa decides to defend herself.** "Not for us, we like walking at night, especially after working all afternoon."**

She also mentions how they take different routes...Sigh. If that's the case then they found the body by coincidence. I decided to ask them something somewhat off topic. **"Out of curiousity...did you happen to recognize the victim?"**

All three blink at me, I've been quiet this whole time so I must've spooked them. Leigh regains his composure first. **"I didn't know him that well but I did recognize him...I've seen him in my shop from time to time."**

Progress...we may at least be able to ID the vic.** "Do you happen to recall his name?"** He shakes his head...Crap he doesn't remember. **"He often comes into the store with a bunch of different girls. I think they called him Dake or something like that."**

Good thing Rosa did. A playboy victim...now we're getting somewhere...Possible motive could be a breakup gone wrong. Or an affair. And we have at least a nickname...now our problem is, we may have a bunch of suspects.

_Nathaniel's P.O.V_

Wow Sheena's expression gives nothing away. **"Is there anything else you think could help this case? Anything strange, or odd to you?"** Both ponder for a few moments. Before shaking their heads. Damn.

Sheena rises from her seat. I follow suit. **"Thank you for your time. If we have anymore questions can we contact you at your shop?"** Both confirm and are escorted out. **"Sheena?"** She looks at her notes before walking out the door.

I manage to catch up to her fast pace. **"Where are we going?"** She looks my way.** "To see Dimitry. He should've finished the autopsy by now."** It doesn't take us long to reach the coroner's office.

**"Ah Sheena it's wonderful to see you again, and I take it the boy tailing you is our new rookie?"** She smiles. **"You got it. Nathaniel as you know this is our doc. Anything related to the body or ones health, we go to this guy~"**

I shake hands with him, he seems nice. My gaze lands upon the victim. Cleaned and prepped. **"So Doc, whatcha got for us this time?"** Time for business, I can only hope he found more then we did,

He walks over to the body.** "Died of blood loss, the wounds indicate a small sharp weapon, possibly a switchblade or pocket knife."** So Sheena's guess was right on. But anyone could easily access such a weapon.

**"Notice the cuts were made with such precision, shows that whoever did this has knowledge with knives and the human body. Deep enough to bleed, but shallow enough to where no organs or arteries could've been accidentally slashed"**

He gives us the estimated time of death between 9 and 11:30 pm...giving our perp at least a half an hour to clean up. **"Anything else?"** He reads over his report. **"I happened to find some dna underneath his fingernails. Seems he put up quite the struggle."**

In addition to that, he gave us the boy's fingerprints and dna. **"Thanks Doc, if there are any more questions we'll be sure to find you."** He smiles, before wearing a serious expression. **"Be careful you guys...this is the work of a professional."**

We head out the door. **"Do you think we'll be targeted if we intervene?"** Who could've done this? I'm kinda scared. She replies, she must've felt like this before…has she ever run away from a case?

**"Yes there's a huge possibility, we could be victims ourselves. But Our job is to seek the truth for those who are unable to tell their story. And keep dangerous people off the streets. It's the least we can do for those who have lost their lives."**

That's noble. Sheena is absolutely right. If we turn tail and run There will be no peace among the living nor the dead. And there'll be no justice to the one responsible. **"Where do we start?" "Now you're getting it newbie. We're heading to the lab."**

Sci fi to the max, every high tech machinery available. **"Wow a pretty boy's on the team? Sheena I smell some sizzling stories after this case...especially on your teamwork~"** A roll of the eyes.

**"Yes yes Iris, I promise after this case I'll tell you every secret i've learned imaginable...but let's focus on the here and now shall we?"** She shrugs. Then casts me an apologetic glance.

**"Sorry if I scared you, I'm Iris, the techy of our group. Me and Sheena go way back and all our new co-workers tend to be hot guys. I keep telling her to switch places with me but she never does…"** Getting scared again...What'd I get myself into?

**"Translation, she's jeally~ Don't pay her any mind...unless it's on the evidence."** Not helping me…**"Damn right I'm jeally...but enough about that. I hear we're dealing with a playboy victim, got anything for me?"**

She holds out her hand, as if it's christmas and she wants her present. **"Matter of fact I do, dna and fingerprints from our vic, the cut patterns on his body(photo) and dna found under his fingernails."** Our ginger friend seems excited as her hands rub together.

**"Excellent~ Mia told me to tell you to head back over to the crime scene while I process our little goodies! If something pops up i'll give you a call. Have fun~"** Sheena blows a kiss to the girl.

_3rd P.O.V_

**"We're burning daylight, and this time we have both our gear on us."** They return to the forest, searching, hoping for a sign…**" Looks like there was more evidence then we originally thought."**

Blood spots, a couple hairs...and from the looks of it, skin or dandruff flakes. The river holds some secrets as well. Caught in between some rocks is a torn piece of cloth...blood shown thanks to Luminol~

**"It's good having working tools again!"** Each item or clue is photographed, snagged and bagged. **_*Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters~*_ **Oh that's Sheena's phone...the song indicated it's Iris.

**"What's up?"** Our ginger must have some news to be calling this fast. She's put on speaker. **"Ok I did the DNA sample given from underneath the playboys fingernails...zinch nada nunca."** Meaning no one popped up,

Our green eyes girl frowns. **"So we have an experienced, strong willed, intelligent killer that's not in the database...Could mean he's either committed several other killings in the past and were never caught...or…"**

Nathaniel catches on…**"Or this is his first murder, but had no previous convictions and he planned so well as to not leave incriminating evidence."** An affirmation from our Iris...she then tells of her findings of the victim himself.

**"Name: Dakota Blake. 17 years old, born and raised in Australia. Comes down here to Sweet Amoris a couple times a year to visit and spend time with his Uncle Boris. But get this, he's in the data base for underaged drinking, DUI's and having underaged sex..."**

Found our playboy. And due to the fact that no matter the crime, they always get fingerprints and DNA samples...so yay! They have a name, but the charges...yeah not too surprising…

**"So we have a name, possible motives for someone to kill him and people who can tell us when he was last seen and where he could've been."** She likes she likes.** "You got it. But get this, his latest visit to the police station was a car crash gone bad. Yesterday afternoon."**

DUI-Driving under the influence...meaning if you're using drugs and or alcohol while behind the wheel, you're breaking the law and are at risk of car crashes. Killing someone, charge could be Vehicular manslaughter.

Vehicular manslaughter-Not intentionally killing someone with a vehicle but the victims dies due to said vehicle, very common examples are car crashes. "So he was drinking while driving and due to that we find he crashes and kills someone.

**"He gets brought in, they go over his sentence. He takes a plea deal...and...he's found dead a few hours later."** Could very well mean someone could be out for revenge...it explains the several slashes on the victims body.

**"I told Mia the info and she's working on the details of the crash to send to you, she also talked to Dakota's uncle…"**According to Boris, he and his nephew went surfing early that morning had breakfast then went their separate ways.

Him for work, his nephew for whatever. He then got a call telling of Dake's accident...where he spoke with the police...they went home, Boris grounding said boy. And we find out our vic, sneaks out of the house.

Boris not at all aware until he gets the phone call of his nephews murder.** "Checked in with his job to see if his story was true and it was, he was there the whole time via witnesses and security cameras."**

_***Got that glitter on my eyes. Stockings ripped all up the side. Looking sick and sexy-fied*** _Both Iris and Nathaniel raise their eyebrow at their co-worker who shrugs. **"It's Aunt Mia's song…"** We alll can imagine her perfectly dancing and singing to this.

**"Iris, I'll put you and Mia on for a threeway."** Phone-clickity click. **"Baby doll are you and Nathan there?"** Mia sounds worried...why is she worried? **"Yeah Iris, is on a three-way with us."**

**"Good because I finally found out who it was that was killed in Dakota's car crash. And you'll never guess who it is…"** Suspense is killing us here. **"I'm sending you the file…"**

_*Loading...10%...15%*_ Gahhhhhhhh too long. **"KYAAAAAAA!"** Horrified expressions at the screech. Silence soon follows...**"Hello there...Mia is currently indisposed and will be unable to take your calls."**

The line goes dead on Mia's side...And if Sheena and the others don't find out who it is behind this crime, it'll be more then the phone that's dead. _*Loading 100%-Complete*_ Our girl goes pale…**"What is it Sheena…?"** She's speechless for a moment. **"It-it's…"**

To be continued.

**Author Notes: Total cliffhanger. Sorry all but the next chappy won't be the special series MCLCSI. But a continuation of the original plot...I'm sure many of you are angry with me...Sorry but you'll have to waiiit! Love you all, read, follow,fav,review, pm ^_^ Tchao for now~**


End file.
